


Dreamcatcher

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Indian myths, F/M, Forests, Hangover, Hurt Sam, Photography, Sexual abuse by ghost
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 3, o indiańskich mitach i legendach, które potrafią dać się człowiekowi we znaki, bezkresnych lasach, mocy fotografii, nienasyconym duchu, szamance i skutkach zażywania grzybków halucynogennych, nie licząc psa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

W lesie nad Wolf River było cicho i niemal bezwietrznie. Drzewa stały ciche i nieruchome  
i tylko drobne listki brzóz i olch drżały lekko w niewidocznych podmuchach wiatru.  
Niedaleko odezwał się dzięcioł, opukując korę w poszukiwaniu smakowitych kąsków,  
ale po chwili umilkł, zniechęcony. Owady brzęczały leniwie, a ptaki odzywały się z rzadka,  
niezbyt rozmowne o tej porze roku. Późne lato spadało na las ciepłym ciężarem, zniechęcając  
do nadmiernej aktywności. Pachniało rozgrzanym igliwiem, suchą ziemią i cierpko-słodkim  
aromatem jagód. Kateri Tousey miała wrażenie, że jest jedyną istotą w obrębie kilku mil, której  
chce się poruszać w tempie szybszym niż ślimacze (bądź mrówczane). Szła niespiesznym  
krokiem przez dosyć gęste poszycie, trzymając się dawno zarośniętego, lecz wciąż widocznego  
rowu przeciwpożarowego i rozglądając dookoła w poszukiwaniu dobrego strzału. Uwielbiała  
te samotne łazęgi po lesie, kiedy nikt nie przeszkadzał jej myśleć o czym tylko zapragnęła  
i nie zmuszał do jałowych pogawędek. Nie przepadała za dłuższymi rozmowami, co jak na  
nauczycielkę było dosyć niezwykłe. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, z dziećmi w szkole podstawowej  
rozmawiało jej się o wiele łatwiej, zwłaszcza, że przyroda wydawała się prostsza do przekazania,  
a preparaty i slajdy w większości przemawiały za nią.  
Bezkresne (przynajmniej w oczach pieszego) lasy rozciągające się między Wausau a Green  
Bay były jej wytchnieniem od czasów dzieciństwa, kiedy to włóczyła się po nich z ojcem,  
poznając tropy zwierząt, odgłosy ptaków, zapachy ziół i roślin, kształty liści, smak jagód i  
kwaskowej zajęczej koniczyny. Jak na nieodrodną córkę Menominee przystało, znała je jak  
własną kieszeń. Kiedy po studiach wróciła do Kesheny, lasy nad Wolf River znowu przyciągnęły  
ją jak magnes, obiecując wyciszenie, materiał na lekcje i możliwość zdobycia bezkrwawych  
trofeów. Duch ojca bezbłędnie prowadził ją przez najbardziej niedostępne mateczniki, zawsze  
pozwalając wrócić do domu ze zdobyczą – lisem uchwyconym pod krzakiem berberysu,  
rodziną jeży zagrzebaną w opadłych liściach, czy błękitnym mignięciem piór sójki na gałęzi.  
Niemal codzienne łazęgi po lesie miały też bardziej duchowy wymiar, pozwalając jej  
wyładować stres i frustrację, których jakoś ostatnio jej nie brakowało – jedna z jej ulubionych  
uczennic od miesiąca leżała w śpiączce, kredyt hipoteczny po trochu zjadał pensję, Moqwaio  
znowu pochorowała się po zjedzeniu jakiejś padliny (ta miłość do śmierdzącego mięsa kiedyś  
wilczycę zgubi) a na domiar nieszczęścia Kateri rozstała się z Rickiem Snowem. Po roku  
pomieszkiwania razem, kiedy wszystko wydawało się zmierzać do szczęśliwego finału… Niech  
cholera jasna weźmie facetów i ich niemożność utrzymania się w związku monogamicznym.  
Wieczorem trzeba będzie zapić smutki w Loose Moose i może raz jeszcze pokazać Rickowi,  
kto rządzi przy stole bilardowym. Przynajmniej tam miała szansę wygrać. I raz jeszcze spojrzeć  
na te szerokie bary, silne ręce i oczy barwy wzburzonego jeziora… Kateri sapnęła i z irytacją  
poprawiła uwierający ją pasek plecaka. Nie powinna myśleć o tym hipokrycie. A tymczasem  
robiło się ciepło, ciepło, coraz cieplej. Czas na odpoczynek.  
Soczysto zielony mech pod traperami uginał się miękko, pod podeszwami trzaskały małe  
gałązki, a las powoli zmieniał charakter, przechodząc w sosnowo-świerkowy, okraszony  
wysoką trawą i kępami jałowców. Kateri zeszła w niewielką kotlinę, skuszona widokiem  
powalonego świerku, którego potężne korzenie malowniczo wyciągały się ku niebu. Niewielki  
plecak zbytnio jej nie przeszkadzał, za to coraz wyraźniej czuła ciężar zawieszonego na szyi  
Nikona D-300. Przyjemność łażenia po lesie to jedno, ale dlaczego to cholerstwo musiało  
być takie ciężkie, zwłaszcza z uniwersalnym obiektywem 18/200? Dmuchnęła w wilgotną  
grzywkę i poprawiła wrzynający się w kark pasek aparatu. Była już nieco zgrzana, a czas jej  
nie gonił, więc postanowiła przysiąść na zwalonym pniu (oby nie był spróchniały), strząsnąć  
mrówki i zjeść snickersa, zapijając colą (tak, wiedziała, że właściwsza byłaby woda mineralna,  
ale miała to gdzieś). Czarne dżinsy i tak już miała uwalane ziemią i sokiem traw, więc nie  
przejmowała się, że je pobrudzi. T-shirt z czerwono-pomarańczowym tribalem przykleił się  
do spoconych pleców. Zachłannie odgryzła pół batonika na raz, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła  
pajęczynę misternie zawieszoną na ostrych igiełkach jałowca i postanowiła uwiecznić ją razem  
z właścicielem, który cierpliwie czekał na uwijające się dookoła muszki. Sięgnęła do plecaka po  
obiektyw makro i zamarła z wyciągniętą ręką.  
Tuż obok wykrotu, przy którym przycupnęła, siedział, a właściwie na wpół leżał wysuszony  
trup. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej, bo niemal zlewał się z pniem świerku, kryjąc pod jego  
rozłożystymi gałęziami – drobny, szaro-brązowy, jakby zaimpregnowany. Co dziwne, nie ostrzegł  
jej nawet zapach rozkładu, którego po prostu nie wyczuła. W gorącym powietrzu unosił się co  
najwyżej leciutki aromat cynamonu i jakby suchych liści. Kateri pochyliła się jeszcze niżej, niemal  
zaglądając w oczy trupa, których nie było, a może wpadły tak głęboko w oczodoły, że po prostu nie  
było ich widać. Po raz pierwszy widziała tak zmumifikowane zwłoki. Uściślijmy, w ogóle po raz  
pierwszy widziała ludzkie zwłoki. Widywała już padlinę, rozszarpane resztki drobnych gryzoni i  
ptaków, preparaty biologiczne i tuszki upolowanych zwierząt, ale człowieka - nigdy. Wyschnięty  
na wiór trup ubrany był w dżinsy nieokreślonego koloru i spłowiałą, chyba niebieską koszulkę.  
Niegdyś był mężczyzną z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami, bo jego szczękę wciąż pokrywał  
szarawy zarost, a cudacznego zegarka z kompasem, który opasywał mu rękę, nie założyłaby żadna  
kobieta. Ściągnięte wargi odsłaniały wyszczerzone, bardzo białe zęby, a twarz i widoczne fragmenty  
ciała pokrywała siateczka zmarszczek. Jakby umarł ze starości, chociaż przeczył temu jego stan  
uzębienia. Nie bez kozery Kateri była nauczycielką biologii, na studiach liznęła też nieco anatomii.  
Trup miał może z 30 lat, a wyglądał jak powalony przez wiek starzec, w dodatku nietknięty przez  
rozkład ani żuki i zwierzęta, czyli musiał znaleźć się tutaj bardzo niedawno.  
Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, bo pochylając coraz niżej, niemal zsunęła się w  
wychudłe objęcia znaleziska. Głośno przełknęła. Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale w lesie nic się  
nie zmieniło. Pająk dalej prządł swoją sieć, insekty brzęczały, uradowane jej bezruchem i  
możliwością skosztowania krwi (i nacięły się straszliwie, bo cała był wysmarowana płynem  
przeciwkomarowym), między zgiętymi nogami trupa przeszedł spory chrabąszcz, a wysoko  
na sośnie szmyrgnęły dwie goniące się wiewiórki. Była sama, a raczej sam na sam ze  
zdehydratyzowanym nieboszczykiem. Jej też zaschło w gardle, więc raz jeszcze łyknęła coli z  
plastikowej butelki, nim sięgnęła do bocznej kieszeni plecaka po komórkę. Co ją podkusiło,  
by kierować się na wchód, w stronę Underhill? Ani straż leśna, ani Rada Starszych nie będą  
zachwyceni. To już trzeci trup, jaki ostatnio znaleziono na terenie rezerwatu Menominee.  
***  
 _Kiedy Manabush dokończył sprawy, z jakimi wysłał go na Ziemię Mesi Manito, zbudował_  
 _sobie wigwam na północno-wschodnim brzegu wielkiego jeziora i w nim zamieszkał. Ponieważ_  
 _był samotny, dobre manidos stworzyły dla niego towarzysza – brata bliźniaka, którego powołały_  
 _do życia i nazwały Moqwaio. Wyglądał jak człowiek, ale będąc manido potrafił przybierać kształt_  
 _wilka i w tej właśnie postaci polował._  
 _Manabush wiedział, że złe manido, Anamaqki mieszkają pod ziemią i ostrzegał brata Wilka,_  
 _by nigdy nie wracał do domu przez jezioro, ale zawsze wzdłuż brzegu. Jednak kiedyś, gdy Wilk_  
 _polował przez cały dzień, znalazł się po drugiej stronie jeziora, dokładnie naprzeciwko wigwamu,_  
 _więc zmęczony, postanowił przejść przez zamarznięte jezioro. Gdy był w połowie, lód pękł, złe_  
 _manido pochwyciły Wilka i zniszczyły go._  
 _Manabush od razu wiedział, kto stoi za śmiercią jego brata i opłakiwał go przez cztery dni._  
 _Za każdym razem gdy wzdychał, ziemia drżała i powstawały wzgórza i łańcuchy górskie. Wtedy_  
 _przez Manabushem pojawił się cień Moqwaio, Wilka. Manabush wiedział, że nie odzyska brata,_  
 _więc poradził mu, by podążył ścieżką w stronę zachodzącego słońca i stał się panem cieni na_  
 _tamtym świecie, gdzie wszyscy się spotkamy._

W Loose Moose Tap and Grill było hałaśliwie, alkoholowo i siwo od dymu. Olbrzymi  
telewizor za barem ryczał odgłosami meczu lacrosse’a, bezskutecznie konkurującymi z  
szafą grającą i schrypniętym głosem Shani Twain. Ludzie jedli, pili i gadali jednocześnie.  
Kelnerki w czarnych topach uwijały się, roznosząc piwo, drinki i nachos. Nie wiadomo  
dlaczego, mimo otwartych podwójnych drzwi wychodzących na werandę i pomost nad  
jeziorem Shawano, większość stałych bywalców tłoczyła się w czterech zamkniętych ścianach,  
pozostawiając stoły na świeżym powietrzu dla rodzin z dziećmi i nielicznych przejezdnych.  
Być może woleli przesiąkniętą dymem salę, która chroniła przed krwiożerczymi moskitami  
i meszkami, pojawiającymi się o zachodzie słońca jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki  
i nadciągającymi falangą znad jeziora. A może pewne znaczenie miały zacięte walki przy  
rzutkach i stole bilardowym, obie obstawiane u barmana – dziś na zmianie był Jim Bear, więc  
oszustwo nie wchodziło w grę.  
Kateri wzięła łyk zimnego Corsa, wytarła ręce w czerwoną, kraciastą koszulę i przyłożyła się do  
uderzenia. Niebieska bila precyzyjnie wpadła na białą, posyłając ją do luzy i wpadając w ślad za nią.  
Uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami ust i odkładając kij, spojrzała wyzywająco na Ricka Snowa.  
\- Wygrałam – zauważyła, nadstawiając rękę po 10 dolców. Nic tak nie poprawia humoru  
jak dokopanie facetowi, któremu się wydaje, że jest najlepszy w te klocki. Jak dokopanie  
facetowi, z którym rozstało się miesiąc wcześniej. Shania Twain poparła ją pełnym głosem,  
śpiewając „That don’t impress me much”. Ku radości grupki zebranej wokół podniszczonego  
stołu bilardowego Rick rzucił swój kij z trzaskiem, krzywiąc się jakby ugryzł kwaśną cytrynę,  
ale posłusznie sięgnął do portfela. Nie lubił przegrywać, tym bardziej z kobietą, chociaż do  
przegranych z Kateri powinien się już przyzwyczaić, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o stół bilardowy.  
\- Wisisz mi kolejkę – mruknął, chcąc zachować twarz, chociaż i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że po  
raz kolejny dała mu popalić. – Pozwoliłem ci wygrać.  
\- Tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu? – spytała z drwiną Kateri, nonszalancko wciskając banknoty  
do kieszeni wytartych dżinsów. Tak, zemsta bywa słodka. – Chcesz rewanżu?  
\- Może później… - rozpoczął strategiczny odwrót w stronę baru, by wspomóc się piwem.  
Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, szukając kolejnej potencjalnej ofiary, ale nikt z miejscowych nie  
kwapił się, by zagrać z córką Reagana Tousey’a, dobrze wiedząc, że nie ma z nią większych szans,  
zwłaszcza gdy była w takim nastroju. Poczta pantoflowa doniosła, że nie dość, że niedawno zerwała  
z Rickiem, to wczoraj nad Wolf River znalazła trupa. Nie był to pierwszy nieboszczyk w ostatnim  
miesiącu znaleziony na terenie rezerwatu Menominee, ale równie dziwaczny – wysuszony niczym  
stuletnia śliwka. Pojawiły się szepty, że Anamaqki wychynęły z podziemia…  
Do gry w bilard pozostawali Kateri przyjezdni, na których zawsze mogła liczyć w kwestii  
podreperowania nauczycielskiej pensji. Wyłowiła wzrokiem mężczyznę w oliwkowym  
t-shircie, który przecisnął się przez krąg gapiów i sięgnął po porzucony przez Ricka kij,  
uśmiechając się zadziornie.  
\- Szukasz chętnego? – spytał, opierając się lekko o stół i pytająco przekrzywiając głowę.  
– Zagramy?  
Kateri skinęła głową, szybko opuszczając wzrok, by nie dostrzegł jakie piorunujące zrobił  
na niej wrażenie. Przed chwilą psioczyła na jednego faceta, by teraz zapatrzyć się na kolejnego,  
cholera. Miał nazbyt ładne oczy i wykrój ust, że o zniewalającym uśmiechu nie wspominając.  
I jakim prawem włożył zieloną koszulę pod kolor tych swoich ślepiów? O nie, nie będzie na  
niego patrzyła, tylko go ogra… Z drugiej strony on też nie miał na co narzekać, bo jej owalna  
twarz z wystającymi kościami policzkowymi, lekko skośnymi ciemnymi oczami i szopą krótko  
ostrzyżonych włosów nie mogła się nie podobać. Nie wiedziała o tym, ale mężczyzna lubił  
orientalny typ urody, za jedno mając czy to Azjatka czy Indianka…  
\- Stawiasz dziesiątaka? – spytała nieco niepewnie, ustawiając bile w trójkącie.  
\- Może być – zgodził się bez problemu. Głos też miał niezły, o jakąś oktawę niższy niż Rick.  
\- Wolisz połówki czy całe?  
\- Połówki – bąknęła.  
Tłumek zamarł w oczekiwaniu na spektakl, racząc się kolejnymi butelkami piwa i chrupiąc  
chipsy. Kateri wzmocniła się łykiem Corsa, powoli czując się lekko wstawiona i obiecując sobie,  
że to ostatnie piwo. Nie chciała spieprzyć partii z tym przystojniakiem, a 10 dolarów piechotą  
nie chodzi. Wygrała rozgrywkę o rozbicie i przeszła do ataku. Jedno uderzenie i trzy bile trafiły  
do luz, ale niepotrzebnie zepchnęła białą aż pod bandę, wybijając poza pole gry. Faul, do  
cholery. Przejął prowadzenie i za jednym zamachem pozbył się żółtej i czerwonej. Poprawiła  
dwoma swoimi połówkami, w przerwie zerkając na niego spod oka. Dalej był tak samo wart  
grzechu, a do tego nieźle grał. Po dwudziestu minutach zostali z dwoma bilami, z tym że jego  
stała pod nieprawdopodobnym kątem. Pewna swego Kateri przyłożyła się i uderzyła, ale czy  
jej ręka nie była już tak pewna (w końcu miała za sobą trzy piwa), czy zbytnio zapatrzyła się  
na szeroką pierś przeciwnika i zawieszony na niej oryginalny wisiorek, dość że bila odbiła się  
o milimetry od luzy i zatrzymała na zielonym suknie. Mężczyzna nie zaprzepaścił jej błędu  
i przyłożył spokojnie, wybijając swoją siódemkę z ukrycia w rogu prosto do ciemniejącego  
otworu. Rozległy się nieliczne oklaski, uciszone jej spojrzeniem, a Kateri po raz pierwszy od  
dawna poczuła gorzki smak porażki. Chyba zaczynała rozumieć Ricka, przynajmniej w tym  
względzie. Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło. Wyjęła wyświechtany banknot od byłego chłopaka i  
podała go zwycięzcy. Przy tym nieopatrznie spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Piegi, kurze łapki w  
kącikach oczu, pełne usta, blizna na czole. Szlag by trafił, rozproszyła się.  
\- Piwo? – spytał od niechcenia, zaglądając jej w oczy.  
\- Czemu nie? – zgodziła się, zapominając, że niedawno obiecywała sobie, że trzecie będzie  
ostatnim. Niemal jednocześnie złożyli kije na stole (od razu przejęli je dwaj studenci Collegu  
w Keshena, o czym powiadamiały ich koszulki z czerwonym stylizowanym orłem) i przecisnęli  
się do baru.  
\- Jim, daj dwa Mooseheady i może kanapkę z kurczakiem – zażyczyła sobie Kateri, ściągając  
cienką koszulę i przewiązując się nią w pasie. Obcisły biały top podkreślił jej kształty i ostro  
zakontrastował ze smagłą skórą. – Ten facet stawia.  
\- Trzy Mooseheday, jeśli to piwo i dwie kanapki – poprawił tamten. – I może… sałatkę  
cesarską.  
Jim Bear wybałuszył na niego oczy spod czarnej grzywki owiniętej czerwoną bandaną, a  
Kateri mało się nie zakrztusiła.  
\- Jadasz sałatki? – spytała z cieniem rozbawienia, a kolorowe plamy światła z telewizora  
omiotły jej twarz. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Buffalo Creek Thunder.  
\- Nie, to dla brata.  
Zielonooki przystojniak ruchem podbródka wskazał stolik pod ścianą, przy którym siedział  
chłopak w zielonej koszuli, całkowicie pochłonięty przeglądaniem jakichś papierów. Musiał być  
strasznie wysoki, bo głową niemal dotykał zawieszonego nad nim potężnego łba łosia. Zresztą,  
włosy miał niemal w tym samym kolorze co sierść zwierzaka i prawie tak samo zmierzwione.  
\- Uspokoiłeś mnie – zaśmiała się i z piwem w ręku polawirowała w tamtą stronę, a gość o  
nieprawdopodobnie zielonych oczach i farcie w bilarda - za nią.  
\- Sam, zarobiłem na życie – powiadomił chłopaka, klepiąc go w ramię i odrywając od czytania.  
Jakim cudem tamten w ogóle mógł czytać w tym gwarze, przy zawodzącej szafie grającej, nie  
licząc drącego się wniebogłosy spikera, pozostawało nierozwiązaną zagadką. – To…  
\- Kateri – przedstawiła się dziewczyna, opadając na wolne krzesło i pozostawiając facetowi  
martwienie się o trzecie siedzisko. – Kateri Tousey.  
Sam wyprostował się gwałtownie, wlepiając w nią oczy równie wielkie co u brata, i prawie  
w tym samym kolorze. To jakieś przekleństwo, czy co? Urodzaj na zielonookich, tfu, na psa  
urok (Rick Snow też miał szaro-zielone). Drugi z braci zdobył krzesło (kosztem bywalca, który  
wyszedł na chwilę na pomost) i usiadł na nim okrakiem, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem,  
wykraczającym poza kontemplację urody. Swoją drogą, miał strasznie podarte dżinsy, chyba  
bardziej ze względu na modę niż zużycie. Pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- To ty znalazłaś Johna Doe? – spytał Sam wprost. Przekrzywił głowę niemal w ten sam  
sposób co brat, a pasmo włosów załaskotało go w policzek, więc niecierpliwym gestem odgarnął  
je za ucho.  
Kateri skrzywiła się lekko. A ci skąd o tym wiedzieli? Nie byli przecież z Kesheny ani okolic.  
Chociaż biali, nie byli nawet z Shawano. Wiszący w powietrzu dym tytoniowy przesłonił ich na  
moment i przez chwilę wydawali się nierealni jak bezcielesne duchy. Kateri mrugnęła i dziwne  
wrażenie minęło.  
\- Tak – odparła niechętnie, zapijając odpowiedź piwem. – Znalazłam. Wczoraj.  
\- Był jakby… wyschnięty, prawda? – indagował dalej młodszy z braci. Miał szersze czoło  
i kości policzkowe, wyraźniej zaznaczoną szczękę i zdecydowanie dłuższe włosy. I generalnie  
był… większy. Prawie jak wiszący nad nim łoś. „If I don’t take two” zanuciła Shania Twain z  
szafy grającej.  
\- Był - powiedziała lakonicznie dziewczyna, oglądając się za kanapką z kurczakiem  
przygotowywaną przez Jima. Nie bardzo chciała rozmawiać o swoim znalezisku, tym bardziej,  
że ją również niepokoiło to niezwykłe „odwodnienie” zwłok. A tymczasem starszy i chyba  
przystojniejszy z braci zadawał coraz dziwniejsze pytania:  
\- Zaprowadziłabyś nas na miejsce, gdzie go znalazłaś?  
Kateri przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie. To już przekraczało zwykłą ciekawość, nawet jeśli  
wyschnięty trup był rzeczywiście niezwykłym zjawiskiem (chyba że uczestniczyłby w operacji  
„Pustynna Burza”). W dosyć wilgotnych, pełnych rzek, strumieni i jezior lasach Wisconsin  
taka dehydratazacja dosyć świeżych zwłok była niemal nieprawdopodobna. Nie tylko z punktu  
widzenia nauczycielki biologii.  
\- Po co? – zapytała, mocno zaciskając palce na szyjce butelki, jakby szykując się do obrony.  
– Szukacie sensacji? Śmierć was podnieca?  
Zielonooki zrobił tak dziwną minę, że trudno było ją zinterpretować. Jednak wydawało się,  
że podniecanie się śmiercią nie wchodziło tutaj w rachubę.  
\- Zbieramy materiały do artykułu o dziwacznym przypadkach morderstw w rezerwacie  
– pospieszył z odpowiedzią Sam. – Piszemy tekst do… Wisconsin Tribune.  
\- A skąd wiecie, że to morderstwa? – chyba nie uwierzyła mu Kateri. Mimo wszystko  
rozluźniła uścisk na butelce, tym bardziej, że Alice właśnie przyniosła im kanapki z kurczakiem  
i sałatkę, teoretycznie cesarską, ale także wzbogaconą o kurczaka i parmezan (Jim nie zniósł  
myśli o samej sałacie).  
\- Eee… nie wiemy, ale te śmierci wydają się dziwaczne – bąknął Sam, zabierając się za  
zieleninę na talerzu. Piegowaty wgryzł się w swojego sandwicha z wyraźną przyjemnością,  
więc dziewczyna szybko poszła w jego ślady, porządnie głodna, mimo rozmowy o trupach  
i ewentualnych morderstwach. Mimo duszącego dymu z papierosów. Mimo uporczywego  
wzroku Ricka, który przewiercał ją spojrzeniem od strony baru. Cóż, piwo zawsze wzmagało  
jej apetyt, a oryginalna kanapka buffalo z chrupiącym kurczakiem i serem pleśniowym zawsze  
była jej ulubioną. By odstawić butelkę Mooseheada, odsunęła na bok zawalające stolik papiery  
i mimochodem zerknęła na rysunki. Psy piekieł? Czarownica na stosie?  
Sam szybko zgarnął kartki na schludny stosik, przykrywając je talerzem z sałatką.  
\- Bawicie się w Blair Witch Project? – spytała Kateri z lekkim niesmakiem (broń Boże, nie  
spowodowanym kanapką Jima). – Chcecie obozować w lesie i filmować wszystko kamerą z  
ręki? I co właściwie? Wyschniętego ducha czy czarownicę, która go wysuszyła?  
\- A krążą tutaj legendy o jakiejś czarownicy? – zareagował natychmiast starszy z braci,  
wbijając w nią zmrużone oczy. Niemal się roześmiała.  
\- Gościu… - zaczęła ironicznym tonem.  
\- Dean – sprostował z niejaką urazą.  
\- Dean – poprawiła się - Rozejrzyj się, gdzie cię przyniosło. I nie mam tu na myśli Loose  
Moose, ani Shawano. Jesteśmy tuż przy granicy rezerwatu. My, Indianie Menominee nie  
miewamy czarownic, a co najwyżej Anamaqki, duchy podziemi albo Meshe-Kinebik, wielkiego  
węża topiącego ludzi w jeziorach i rzekach. Wierz mi, ten facet nie wyglądał na utopionego.  
Dean nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. Kateri z mimowolną fascynacją zapatrzyła się, jak  
jego mięśnie naprężają się i przesuwają pod koszulką. Chyba z wiekiem stawała się fetyszystką,  
albo czwarte piwo zrobiło swoje. Bądź odezwał się ponad miesięczny post.  
\- To nie pierwszy trup znaleziony w tym miesiącu w rezerwacie nad Wolf River – stwierdził  
autorytatywnie Dean. – Jak mówił Sam, zbieramy materiały do artykułu i trochę szukaliśmy w  
lokalnej prasie. Pierwszych dwóch mężczyzn też było odwodnionych i jakby zmumifikowanych.  
Dosyć dziwne, prawda?  
Kateri westchnęła. Nie dziwniejsze niż wypadek Abbie, uczennicy z czwartej klasy, która  
niewiadomym sposobem, choć siedziała z rodzicami, wypadła z łodzi i podtopiła się na tyle,  
że do tej pory nie odzyskała przytomności, czy wielki, czarny wilk a może kojot, którego sama  
widziała pod Underhill – wypisz wymaluj uosobienie Mogwaio. W istocie w rezerwacie nad  
Wolf River ostatnio działy się dziwne rzeczy. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na papiery ukryte pod sałatką  
cesarską i sama wzruszyła ramionami. Ciekawe, czy na jej mięśnie też było miło popatrzeć…  
\- Mamy jeszcze legendę o Nokoma, dziewczynie duchu, która wysysa z młodych mężczyzn  
energię życiową i pozostawia puste skorupy – powiedziała niechętnie. - Do wysuszonych  
trupów pasuje jak ulał.  
Bracia wyprostowali się jak na komendę, co byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było  
jednocześnie nieco przerażające. Na ich twarzach malował się identyczny wyraz skupienia.  
\- Owszem, pasuje – powiedział powoli Sam.  
\- To tylko legenda – zaniepokojona Kateri mocno podkreśliła ostatnie słowo. – Nie  
rzeczywistość. To plemienne bajki opowiadane dzieciom, które i tak już nie chcą ich słuchać.  
I pomyślała, że kto jak kto, ale Abbie uwielbiała słuchać mitów o Manabushu, Meshe-  
Kinebiku i Anamaqki. A sama wpadła do jeziora, jak porwana przez rogatego węża…  
\- Czasami w legendach jest ukryte ziarno prawdy - mruknął Dean, przecierając twarz dłonią  
w geście lekkiego znużenia.  
Sam spojrzał na niego z troską. Jechali do Wisconsin całą noc i pół dnia, a brat prawie nie  
pozwolił zmienić się za kółkiem. Twierdził, że zamykając oczy, widzi psy piekieł. Do diabła z  
psami piekieł, mieli jeszcze dużo czasu, by się przed nimi zabezpieczyć, a Ruby obiecała pomoc…  
Tymczasem Deana wyraźnie dopadał kryzys braku snu, wzmocniony piwem i duszną atmosferą  
pubu. Czas wracać do motelu Super 8 i na spokojnie poszukać czegoś więcej o Nokomo.  
Kateri także spoglądała spod oka na Deana, ale nie widziała jego zmęczenia, a jedynie  
niepewny, skierowany tylko do niej półuśmiech. Sygnał był czytelny, ale czy odważy się z niego  
skorzystać, zwłaszcza pod bokiem Ricka, który wciąż siedział przy barze?  
\- Nokomo ma ciemne oczy i włosy, powabną twarz i kibić – jak wszystkie indiańskie squaw  
i wodzi młodych mężczyzn na pokuszenie, stwarzając iluzję miłości, by potem pozbawić ich  
siły i porzucić na pewną śmierć – zaczęła tonem wytrawnego gawędziarza, patrząc wprost na  
Deana. – Za dnia jest kobietą, by nocą zmienić się w ogromnego krwiożerczego nietoperza.  
Może nią być każda z Menominee. Kelnerka. Żona Jima. Ja. Nie boicie się?  
\- Nie, o ile powiesz nam, jak w razie czego cię unieszkodliwić – uśmiech Deana rozjaśnił  
zadymione wnętrze Loose Moose Tap and Grill. Kateri Tousey odpowiedziała uśmiechem, sama  
sobie odpowiadając na pytanie, czy skorzysta z okazji. Do diaska z fałszywą skromnością…  
\- Kupić mi kolejne piwo – podpowiedziała.  
Widząc wyraz twarzy brata, Sam tylko ciężko westchnął. Dean zarzucał sieci i chyba nie  
przeszkadzało mu, że złowiona ryba może okazać sie potencjalnym zagrożeniem. W zasadzie  
nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, po czym i tak to on, Sam trafiał na te prawdziwie niebezpieczne,  
strzygi, wampiry i wilkołaki… Ale obiecał, że pozwoli się bratu wyszaleć, więc postanowił  
samemu wrócić do motelu. Niestety, była to jedna z gorszych decyzji w jego życiu…  
***  
 _Pewnego razu Manabush odwiedził osadę, w której mieszkała dziewczyna imieniem Nomoko._  
 _Jej ojciec chlubił się nią, twierdząc, że potrafi barwić i ozdabiać skóry piękniej niż ktokolwiek_  
 _inny._  
 _Dzieła jej rąk były miękkie jak ptasi puch i barwne jak tęcza, lecz Nokomo marzyła o czerni,_  
 _pragnąc obdarować nią swojego ukochanego Ravena. Manabush poprosił, by uszyła dla niego_  
 _ubranie, ale kapryśna Nomoko odmówiła, żądając w zamian skóry czarnego wilka. Pamiętając_  
 _o Moqwaio, Manabush nigdy nie polował na wilki, uważając je za swych braci, więc żądanie_  
 _dziewczyny go rozgniewało. Odszedł z niczym, ostrzegając ją przed gniewem Pana Cieni, jeśli_  
 _ośmieli się użyć wilczej skóry. Jednak Raven, młody mężczyzna z plemienia Menominee i ukochany_  
 _dziewczyny postanowił zdobyć dla niej futro czarnego wilka i wybrał się na polowanie pod_  
 _Wielką Skałę nad jeziorem. Przez trzy dni bez wytchnienia tropił czarnego wilka, by go ustrzelić_  
 _i przynieść zdobycz Nomoko. Z czarnej skóry uszyła tunikę na zaślubiny, nie wiedząc, że zawisł_  
 _nad nimi gniew Moqwaio, Pana Cieni i brata Manabusha. Po wspólnie spędzonej nocy obudziła_  
 _się obok martwego Ravena jako staruszka. Ojciec dotknął ją w geście pocieszenia i odmłodniała,_  
 _ale on w tej samej chwili umarł ze starości. Ktokolwiek ją dotknął, starzał się i umierał. Plemię_  
 _odwróciło się od Nomoko, więc błąkała się po lasach, nie mogąc odnaleźć spokoju. Gdy po wielu_  
 _latach samotności umarła, Moqwaio nie przyjął jej do królestwa umarłych i nie spotkała swego_  
 _ukochanego Ravena, ojca, ani przodków_.

Wczesny wieczór nad jeziorem Shawano przetasował gości Loose Moose Tap and Grill.  
Z uwagi na gryzące do krwi moskity pomost zupełnie opustoszał, a ścisk i zaduch w środku  
pubu sięgnęły zenitu. Ktoś w kółko puszczał z szafy grającej Vaya con Dios, co skusiło kilka  
par do ruszenia w tany w ciasnych przejściach między stolikami, ostatnia kłótnia przy bilardzie  
wymagała interwencji Jima Beara i jego miażdżącej postury (na którą w większości składał się  
brzuch, ale grający i tak czuli przed nim respekt), a niektórzy przesadzili z alkoholem. Niestety,  
Kateri również do nich należała.  
Przy próbie wstania od stolika, stwierdziwszy, że jej pion nie jest do końca pionowy,  
rozbrajająco uśmiechnęła się do Deana i ruchem głowy wskazała drzwi wyjściowe, więc  
pospiesznie dopił, co miał w szklance (wolał nie dociekać co to było, aczkolwiek smakowało  
ordynarnym bimbrem, nieco złagodzonym sokiem jabłkowym) i ruszył za nią, podtrzymując  
lekko za ramię, gdy się zachwiała. Przy wyjściu niemal otarli się o wracającego z parkingu  
Ricka Snowa, który zmierzył Kateri od stóp do głów i ponuro łypnął na jej towarzysza, ale nie  
odezwał się ani słowem. Nieźle już wstawiona dziewczyna miała nieodpartą ochotę pokazać  
mu język, ale tylko mocniej wsparła się na obleczonym w oliwkową koszulkę ramieniu. Dean  
obejrzał się odruchowo.  
\- To mój… przyjaciel – powiedziała niepytana Kateri i zaśmiała się z własnych słów, bo z  
wnętrza baru poparł ją schrypnięty głos Deni Klein, śpiewający „Just friend of mine”. – Były.  
Dean przyjął to do wiadomości i ruszył za nią przez ciemnawy parking przed barem,  
oświetlony tylko jedną latarnią, o którą w szalonym tańcu obijały się ćmy, niemal ją oblepiając.  
W pierwszej chwili odruchowo rozejrzał się za własnym chevroletem impalą, by przypomnieć  
sobie, że odjechał nim Sam. Świetnie. Okazało się jednak, że Kateri też jest zmotoryzowana, bo  
bez wahania pożeglowała w stronę zaparkowanego na poboczu jeepa cherokee, kanciastego,  
zakurzonego i nieokreślonego koloru. Od strony jeziora wiał wiatr, który wywołał u niej gęsią  
skórkę. Sierpniowe noce nie były już tak przyjazne jak lipcowe, a zimne podmuchy zwiastowały  
nadciągającą jesień. Nie lubiła jesieni, mimo jej wielobarwności i atrakcyjności wizualnej, bo  
za nią nadchodziła zima i ciągła walka z kapryśnym piecem i ogrzaniem niewielkiego domku,  
który i tak ledwo się trzymał w całości, jakby był ze słomy a nie z kamieni i drewna. Do tego  
Rick nie narąbie już drewna na opał, a ciężkie kłody same się nie przetną ani nie zaniosą. Z  
drugiej strony za nic na świecie nie zostawiłaby tej rozwalającej się chaty, bo przecież zbudował  
ją jej ojciec… Oparta o bok cherokee Kateri zamrugała i skupiła wzrok na Deanie, który  
przyglądał jej się z cierpliwym wyrazem twarzy, przeczekując rozmyślania o jesieni. Oj, chyba  
nie jest dobrze… Nie cierpiała jeździć na miejscu pasażera, ale, sądząc po plątaninie myśli,  
przeholowała z alkoholem, a on, mimo wszystko, wyglądał na bardziej trzeźwego. Oby.  
\- Ty prowadzisz – mruknęła więc, z trudem wyciągając kluczyki z dziwnie ciasnej tylnej  
kieszeni dżinsów i wciskając mu do ręki. Przy okazji, mocniej wsparła się o samochód.  
Dostrzegając jej zachwiania równowagi, Dean zgodził się bez oporu, ale pożałował, gdy  
tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwiczki i spojrzał na drążek skrzyni biegów. Skrzynia biegów? Kateri  
uśmiechnęła się krzywo, widząc jego konsternację.  
\- Sprzęgło i jedynka, czyli drążek do siebie i do przodu – poradziła litościwie. - Witaj w  
świecie prawdziwych samochodów.  
Zmarszczka irytacji na czole Deana pogłębiła się, a ścięgna na szyi napięły. Po pierwsze,  
dziewczyna wyglądała na coraz bardziej upojoną (ergo, niezdatną do jakiegokolwiek użytku),  
a po drugie, nie był przyzwyczajony do myśli, że istnieje samochód, który może stawiać mu  
opór. Wnerwiony, ruszył dopiero za trzecim razem i wykręcił na Curt Black Road, ciągnącą się  
wzdłuż czerniejącego bezkresną taflą jeziora.  
\- Przejdź na dwójkę – mruknęła Kateri, po omacku sięgając do stosu płyt i wciskając jedną  
do odtwarzacza. Głośniki ryknęły pełnym głosem „You shook me all long night”, a walczący z  
drugim biegiem Dean sapnął zaskoczony, bo spodziewał się raczej country and western.  
\- Gdzie właściwie jedziemy?  
Dziewczyny przyciszyła AC/DC i machnęła ręką mniej więcej w lewo.  
\- Do mnie, nie? – upewniła się. – Trzymaj się Curt Road, a potem wyjedziemy na stanową 55,  
skręcimy na prawo i wzdłuż Wolf River do Kesheny. Ze dwadzieścia kilometrów. Jak po prawej  
miniesz National Menominee College, będziemy prawie w domu. Jak skręcisz w prawo. W Go  
Around Road. Fajna nazwa, nie? Znaczy, ja będę w domu. Znaczy, my będziemy u mnie w domu.  
\- Znaczy, już mi nie tłumacz – westchnął Dean.  
Kateri zamilkła na dłużej, wyglądając przez okno i popadając w lekkie odrętwienie. Światła  
znad jeziora Shawano zniknęły za linią drzew. AC/DC dudniło głuchym pogłosem, po bokach  
migały ciemne i jeszcze ciemniejsze plamy lasu, na licznych zakrętach reflektory wyłapywały  
bielejące pnie, a niezbyt równa droga umykała spod kół. Wysoko na niebie, prześwitującym  
pomiędzy koronami drzew i w wąskiej perspektywie drogi jasnym blaskiem świeciły gwiazdy,  
najjaśniej dobrze widoczny pas Oriona. Deanowi przestała przeszkadzać ręczna skrzynia biegów  
i ciągłe wysprzęglanie. Prowadzenie jedną ręką nie stanowiło problemu. Czasami myślał, że  
sensem jego życia jest jazda przed siebie, choćby bezcelowa. Miał za sobą pół nieprzespanej nocy  
za kółkiem, a mimo to z przyjemnością patrzył, jak droga skręca i rozwija się przed nim niczym  
latający dywan, zapraszający w kolejną podróż. Wieczna jazda byłaby dla niego wymarzonym  
niebem. Gdyby miał trafić do nieba. Wzdrygnął się lekko, a drewniane paciorki bransoletki  
zastukały o kierownicę. W głośnikach dziwnym trafem rozbrzmiewało „Highway to hell”, a nie  
„Starway to Haven”. Kateri nuciła pod nosem i wybijała rytm, uderzając dłonią o obleczone  
dżinsami kształtne udo. Dean zerknął na jej, oświetloną jedynie blaskiem wskaźników, a mimo  
wszystko pociągającą sylwetkę i jego myśli pobiegły w zupełnie innym kierunku. Dobrze, że  
dojeżdżając do stanowej 55, zdołał przyhamować (sprzęgło!) i nie zapomniał, że ma skręcić w  
prawo, na drogę do Kesheny.  
Dom Kateri Tousey przypominał raczej chatę traperską, chociaż pysznił się wielkim  
kamiennym kominem przyklejonym do ściany frontowej i spadzistym dachem, nietypowym  
dla tych okolic. W blasku reflektorów drzwi zalśniły czerwonym blaskiem, a ledwo wysiedli z  
samochodu zza domy wypadł na nich ogromny cień, który w kilku susach podskoczył i zawisł  
przednimi łapami na Kateri, liżąc w euforii i niemal przewracając ją na ziemię, już to z powodu  
własnego ciężaru, już to z uwagi na niepewny pion dziewczyny. Wysiadającego z drugiej strony  
Deana refleks zawiódł w całej rozciągłości, bo nim zdążył zareagować, szare cielsko zmieniło  
obiekt zainteresowania i rzuciło się na niego, drapiąc pazurami po koszulce i starając się polizać  
go po brodzie. Bardziej rozbawiony niż zaniepokojony, odepchnął kudłaty pysk od własnej  
twarzy, czując silne uderzenia ogona w okolicach kolan. To był spory pies. Psica.  
\- Moqwaio, przestań – nakazała Kateri, przychodząc z pomocą. – Ile razy ci mówiłam, ciesz  
się w poziomie.  
Wilczyca zeskoczyła z piersi Deana i owinęła się ciasnym kółkiem wokół nóg Kateri, co  
oczywiście skończyłoby się upadkiem, gdyby nie męska ręka podstawiona w odpowiednim  
miejscu i czasie.  
\- Moqwaio! – parsknęła Kateri.  
Psica w końcu usiadła, miarowo uderzając ogonem o ziemię i dysząc jak parowóz, z uszami  
postawionymi do góry i czerwonym językiem wywieszonym z pyska. Wyraźnie się uśmiechała,  
pewnie ciesząc się, że pani wreszcie wróciła do domu. Albo była głodna.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała Kateri. – Ona tak zawsze. Bez obrazy, kocha wszystkich.  
Złodzieja zalizałaby na śmierć.  
Pociągnęła go w stronę domu, a nieodłączna Moqwaio plątała im się pod nogami.  
Dom Kateri mieścił w sobie zaledwie jeden pokój, za to olbrzymi, pełniący rolę zarówno  
salonu, jak i jadalni i sypialni. Wciśnięty w kąt aneks kuchenny sąsiadował z wnęką kryjącą  
łóżko i niewielką łazienką za rozsuwanymi drzwiami. Podłoga, ściany i sufit były wyłożone  
drewnem, ciemniejszy buk i dąb kontrastowały z jaśniejszymi sosnowymi meblami i  
ciemnoszarym, okopconym kominkiem. Na kanapie leżał kraciasty pled, widomy znak, że  
właścicielka lubiła na niej przesiadywać. Regały, oplecione bluszczem i jakimiś kolorowymi  
pnączami zwisającymi z ceramicznych donic, uginały się pod książkami i albumami. Wszędzie  
leżały i wisiały barwne, geometryczne kilimy, a ściany zdobiły zdjęcia w prostych drewnianych  
ramkach, które od razu przyciągnęły wzrok Deana. Zdjęcia były wszechobecne. Jeśli nawet o tej  
porze za ciemnymi oknami nie widać było otaczającego dom lasu, na nich go nie brakowało, w  
oddaleniu i zbliżeniu, w panoramie i detalach, ożywionego i teoretycznie nieożywionego. Niski  
stół przed kanapą zawalały kolejne fotografie, szkice i książki Bryana Petersona o ekspozycji  
i kreatywności, oparte o pękaty, gliniany wazon pełen leśnych dzwonków i przytulii. Za to  
nigdzie nie było widać telewizora…  
Moqwaio podreptała pod kominek i ułożyła się z westchnieniem na ulubionym miejscu,  
opierając pysk na łapach i patrząc na nich wielkimi, brązowymi oczyma. Dean spojrzał pytająco  
na Kateri, zastanawiając się, czy towarzystwo psa nie będzie zbyt kłopotliwe, jeśli zamierzaliby  
czynić cokolwiek więcej ponad rozmowę i w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że będą kłopoty, nawet  
jeśli chodzi o rozmowę. Dziewczyna opierała się o oparcie kanapy, lekko zielonkawa na twarzy,  
trzymając się w okolicach brzucha i wyglądając na wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą.  
\- Muszę do łazienki – jęknęła żałośnie i podreptała do maleńkiego pomieszczenia za  
rozsuwanymi drzwiami. Dean westchnął i pod bacznym okiem psa raz jeszcze rozejrzał  
po pokoju, jasnym, ciepłym, wysprzątanym do połysku i wyraźnie kobiecym, z powrotem  
zawieszając wzrok na zdjęciach. Kateri miała dobre oko i pewną rękę, oryginalnie kadrowała,  
odpowiednio dobierała szczegóły, ale przede wszystkim przepajała fotografie emocjami,  
zarówno własnymi, jak i chwili. Dean poczuł się nieswojo, jakby nie oglądał dagerotypów a  
kawałki jej duszy. Jednak niezbyt miłe odgłosy z łazienki sprowadziły go na ziemię, jednoznacznie  
świadcząc, że Kateri ma nie tylko duszę, ale przede wszystkim ciało, które chwilowo bardzo  
cierpi. Oj, będzie miała dziewczyna kaca. Jakby na dowód gospodyni wychynęła z łazienki,  
blada i nieco skołowana, trzymając ręcznik w okolicach twarzy.  
\- Przesadziłam – wymamrotała prawdomównie. – Nie powinnam tyle pić.  
\- Nie powinienem ci stawiać – uśmiechnął się Dean, rozczulony jej wyglądem i niezbyt  
przytomnym wyrazem twarzy. On też miewał podobne momenty, więc był w stanie wczuć się  
w jej położenie. Z drugiej strony, o seksie mogli zapomnieć…  
\- Przepraszam, muszę się położyć – Kateri rzuciła mu jeszcze jedno przepraszające spojrzenie  
i zwinęła się w kłębek na łóżku, naciągając na siebie brązowy koc. - Rozgość się, dobra? Weź  
sobie coś z lodówki, a Moqwaio dotrzyma ci towarzystwa…  
\- Świetnie.  
Kateri wiedziała, że zawodzi na całej linii, ale nie była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie niczego  
więcej. Po fatalnym dniu (w końcu niecodziennie znajduje się trupa) i niezbyt udanym miesiącu  
(spędzonym na użalaniu się nad sobą po zerwaniu z Rickiem) trafiła jej się gwiazdka z nieba  
i miała nadzieję na upojną noc z cholernie pociągającym przedstawicielem rodu męskiego,  
jedyne, co osiągnęła to aż nadto wyraźny stan upojenia alkoholowego i mdłości. Ojciec zawsze  
jej powtarzał, że Menominee nie powinni pić, bo mają głowy słabsze od białych. Bardzo  
śmieszne. Odpłynęła w nieświadomość, rozżalona i wściekła na samą siebie. Przynajmniej już  
nie było jej niedobrze…  
Dean przeszukał lodówkę, wyciągnął Budweisera, kiełbaski i lekko zeschnięty żółty ser,  
rozsiadł się z nimi na kanapie i odruchowo rozejrzał za pilotem. Po chwili skonstatował, że  
Kateri nie ma telewizora. Świetnie raz jeszcze. Siedzi jak idiota w głębokim, ciemnym lesie  
z pochrapującą w tle niezłą, ale nieprzytomną dziewczyną, pozbawiony zarówno seksu, jak i  
telewizji, a pod ręką ma tylko jedną butelkę piwa. Z dwojga złego chyba wolałby posiedzieć  
z Samem. Łyknął piwa, zagryzł serem i sięgnął po komórkę, by zadzwonić do brata, ale ten  
nie odebrał, ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem. Dean zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się  
w wyświetlacz komórki tak, jakby ten zrobił mu osobistą krzywdę. Kiedy Sam nie odbierał  
telefonu, zazwyczaj nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Chociaż może tym razem brał prysznic, lub  
zbyt głośno oglądał komedię romantyczną, bądź zagłębił się w wirtualnym świecie i zapomniał  
o Bożym świecie, albo po prostu poszedł spać. Tak, może raz przestanie się zamartwiać o  
młodszego, ale dorosłego, a nawet dosyć wyrośniętego brata (w końcu chyba zrobił dla niego  
wystarczająco dużo) i odpuści sobie ten milczący telefon. Nie odpowiada, to nie odpowiada,  
trudno. Być może, choć to najmniej prawdopodobne, miał więcej szczęścia od niego i po  
drodze do Motelu Super 8 poderwał sobie jakąś panienkę, która po wypiciu pięciu piw nie  
nawiedziła łazienki, by po chwili odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza. Tym bardziej nie będzie im  
przeszkadzał… Gdyby wiedział, jak bliski jest prawdy, w te pędy zerwałby się na równe nogi i  
zgarnął jeepa Kateri, byle tylko jak najszybciej dostać się do motelu. Ale nie wiedział i pozostał  
w błogiej nieświadomości aż do rana, gdy na wszystko było już za późno.  
Tymczasem bezradnie rozejrzał się dookoła, usiłując wymyślić sobie sensowniejsze zajęcie  
niż siedzenie na kanapie i jego wzrok padł na wyładowane książkami regały. Na bezrybiu i  
rak ryba, więc podniósł się z niechęcią (Moqwoio momentalnie wstała i podeszła bliżej, żywo  
zainteresowana jego poczynaniami) i zaczął studiować tytuły, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie  
trafiła mu się miłośniczka harlequinów. Nie trafiła. Nie było też fizyki kwantowej i matematyki  
wyższego rzędu. Większość półek zajmowały baśnie, kryminały, horrory, thrillery, fantastyka  
i drobnica sensacyjna, nie licząc podręczników do przyrody, atlasów i albumów malarstwa i  
fotografii. Z ulgą wyciągnął „Grę Geralda” Stephena Kinga (bo przynajmniej kojarzył autora)  
i wrócił na kanapę. O ile pamiętał, rzecz była o facecie, który wyzionął ducha w domku na  
jakimś zadupiu, pozostawiając żonę przykutą do łóżka. Hmm, jakże adekwatnie, on też czuł się  
lekko uziemiony. Zerknął w stronę Kateri, która spała jak zabita, cicho poświstując przez nos,  
z rękoma rozrzuconymi nad głową jak dziecko. Tymczasem psica podeszła bliżej, nieśmiało  
machając ogonem i wsparła pysk o jego kolano, wlepiając w niego ufny wzrok. Odruchowo  
potarmosił ją po kudłatym łbie i miękkich uszach, a ona odwdzięczyła się, liżąc po ręku od  
dłoni po ramię. Chyba mycie tego wieczoru miał z głowy. Otworzył okładkę z obrazkiem  
kajdanek zawieszonych na zagłówku łóżka i zaczął czytać: „W szumie październikowego  
wiatru Jessie słyszała od czasu do czasu lekki stukot nie domkniętych drzwi na tyłach domu.”  
Po pierwsze, był sierpień, a po drugie, chata Kateri nie miała tylnych drzwi, które mogłyby  
stukać, ale zobaczmy, co będzie dalej…  
Dean czytał, oszczędnie popijając Budweisera, Moqwaio wyciągnęła się obok kanapy w  
roli dywanika, Kateri spała ciężkim alkoholowym snem, na zewnątrz jasno świeciły gwiazdy i  
w poszumie wiatru grały świerszcze, a czarny wilk na jednym ze zdjęć poruszył się, obracając  
głowę w stronę pokoju i węsząc niespokojnie. Oczy błysnęły zielono-żółtym płomieniem, a z  
gardła wydobył się niski warkot, narastający jak pomruk zbliżającej się burzy. Przybliżył nos do  
powierzchni zdjęcia, marszcząc pysk i obnażając ostre kły. Dyszał ciężko. Zawarczał ponownie,  
śliniąc się i parskając pianą na boki. Sierść na karku zjeżyła się jak szczotka. Musiał wydostać się  
z niewoli i przywołać ich do porządku. Musiał, lecz zdjęcie trzymało go na uwięzi… Moqwaio  
przez sen poruszyła łapami i zaskuczała cicho, lecz Dean, wciągnięty w dramat nad jeziorem  
Dark Score, nie zwrócił uwagi ani na psa ani na niemal niezauważalny ruch za plecami. Poza  
tym, kto by się spodziewał, że fotografie zaczną się ruszać. W końcu to nie Harry Potter…  
***  
Sam śnił o liściach i gałęziach splatających się nad jego głową niczym zielony baldachim.  
Posłanie było miękkie i przenikliwie pachniało aromatem igliwia i żywicy. Wokół rozpościerała  
się noc, zaglądająca przez szczeliny pomiędzy splątanymi gałęziami i świecąca bladym blaskiem  
gwiazd. W półmroku widział bladą twarz kobiety, która się nad nim nachylała. Czekoladowe  
oczy o migdałowym wykroju, wąski nos, pełne wargi rozchylone w niemym zaproszeniu…  
Długie, ciemniejsze od samej nocy włosy muskały mu twarz, szyję i pierś. Drobne dłonie  
pieszczotliwie gładziły nagą skórę, a kobiece ciało przylegało ciasno do jego boku. Śnił i nie  
śnił jednocześnie. Czuł jej pocałunki, wilgotne i niecierpliwe, czuł jej pieszczoty, delikatne  
lecz nieustępliwe, czuł jej wnętrze, ciasne i gorące, a jednak nie wierzył własnym zmysłom.  
Jeśli to był sen, poddawał mu się z rozkoszą. Jeśli to nie był sen, chciałby się z niego wyrwać,  
przerażony tym, że nie pamięta, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Próbował odepchnąć kusicielkę,  
lecz własne ciało go nie słuchało, oplątane pajęczyną rozkoszy i słodkiej bezsilności. Raz za  
razem ponawiał próby uwolnienia się z niemocy, ale przegrywał sam ze sobą. Smagłe kobiece  
ciało przykuwało go do posłania mocniej niż żelazne pęta. Dotykał miękkiej skóry i zapominał,  
że chciał się obudzić. Smakował wnętrze jej ust i przestawał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.  
Strzępy świadomości odpływały jak pasma mgły porwane wiatrem, a Sam z chwili na chwilę  
tracił pamięć, wolę i siły…


	2. Chapter 2

Kateri miewała już kaca, ale za każdym razem bywała tak samo zaskoczona. Raz za razem  
obiecywała sobie, że to ostatni w jej życiu, wymyślając w duchu od głupich kretynek (i że nigdy,  
ale to przenigdy więcej tego nie powtórzy), ale przychodził ten kolejny raz, gdy mogła ponowić  
inwektywy pod własnym adresem.  
Alkohol zbyt łatwo wchodził jej do gardła i dobrze się przy tym bawiła, ale potem nastawały  
nieszczęsne ranki, taki jak ten. Przy każdym poruszeniu głowy rozbrzmiewały w niej wszystkie  
dzwony piekieł z towarzyszeniem tępego łupania w tyle czaszki, który wywoływał mdłości.  
Obolały żołądek chciał wyjść przez gardło, choć i tak był pusty, nie licząc żółci. Chciało jej się  
pić, jakby wylądowała na środku pustyni, i to po tygodniu wędrówki.  
Zwlokła się z łóżka, warcząc pod nosem i najpierw zaliczyła łazienkę i lodówkę (mile widziany  
byłby sok pomidorowy, ale z braku laku wystarczyła cola), a potem poszła wypuścić psa, bo  
Moqwaio wyraźnie dawała znaki, że wyjść musi. Po drodze minęła śpiącego kamiennym snem  
Deana, który rozłożył się na kanapie, wystając z niej z obu stron, niedbale przykryty kocem i z  
otwartą książką na piersi. Trzeba przyznać, że nawet w tej pozycji, nieogolony, z podkrążonymi  
oczyma i zawinięty w pasiasty pled, wyglądał niezwykle seksownie. Kateri tylko westchnęła,  
całą sobą żałując, że nie skorzystała z wszystkich dobrodziejstw wczorajszego podrywu, chociaż  
z drugiej strony trudno powiedzieć, jaki okazałby się w łóżku, prawda? Samo wpatrywania się  
mogłoby nie wystarczyć… Łyknęła aspirynę, poprawiła Alka-Seltzerem (każdy alkoholik powinien  
mieć na stanie odpowiedni zapas) i z powrotem poczłapała do łazienki. Prysznic albo śmierć.  
Dean ocknął się, gdy tylko ponownie zatrzeszczała przesuwanymi drzwiami. Przez chwilę  
nie wiedział gdzie jest i dlaczego tak zdrętwiał, ale szybko przypomniał sobie wieczór w  
Shawano i jazdę przez las na Go Around Road. Oraz brak telewizora, seksu i odzewu ze strony  
Sama. To ostatnie było chyba najbardziej frustrujące, więc przetarł oczy, zrzucił książkę i koc  
na podłogę i sięgnął po leżącą na ławie komórkę, rozsypując śliskie zdjęcia na wszystkie strony.  
Numer Sama dalej milczał i to już przestawało być zabawne. Dean wyprostował się i zamyślił,  
przygryzając wargi. Załóżmy, że komórka się wyładowała, ale wtedy nie byłoby sygnału…  
Kateri wyszła z łazienki owinięta w wielki ręcznik, z mokrymi włosami spływającymi wokół  
twarzy jak czarne wodorosty i zapatrzyła się na, jakby nie było, obcego faceta, który rozsiadł  
się wygodnie na jej kanapie i postukiwał komórką o krawędź ławy, jakby chciał siłą zmusić ją  
do posłuszeństwa.  
\- Nie stukaj… - jęknęła odruchowo.  
Dean obejrzał się i zmierzył ją od góry do dołu z niekłamanym rozbawieniem, ale i pewną  
dozą uznania. Ręcznik krył wiele, ale nogi były zgrabne, a wcięcie w pasie i wypukłość na  
wysokości piersi - obiecujące. Za to twarz dziewczyna miała białą jak opłatek, włosy poczochrane  
jak wronie gniazdo, oczy podsinione, a na czole zmarszczkę bólu.  
\- Głowa mnie boli – jęknęła znowu. – Nie mógłbyś mi jej odciąć?  
Dean udał, że się zastanawia. Gdyby wiedziała, ile głów obciął w swoim życiu, zapewne nie  
była taka chętna. Z drugiej strony, nie miał na rozkładzie indiańskiego skalpu…  
\- Mógłbym – zgodził się z krzywym uśmiechem. – Ale byłoby to radykalne rozwiązanie,  
nie uważasz?  
\- Wszystko mi jedno – wymamrotała ponuro Kateri. – Chwilowo lepiej byłoby mi bez niej.  
I naprawdę szczerze w to wierzyła. W tej chwili.  
Dean znowu zapatrzył się na własną komórkę, obiema dłońmi przetarł twarz i ziewnął  
rozdzierająco. Choć za oknem było dosyć jasno, a Moqwaio entuzjastycznie ujadała na goniące  
się wokół pni wiewiórki, godzina była wczesna, nieco przed szóstą. Może Sam jeszcze spał i  
dlatego nie odbierał telefonu? I kto z kacem wstaje o tak barbarzyńskiej porze?  
\- Kawy? – spytał niemrawo w stronę podtrzymującej ręcznik Kateri. – Chcesz kawy?  
\- Anioł mi się trafił? – odparła z leciutkim uśmiechem, który zgasł tak szybko jak się pojawił,  
zduszony nową falą bólu pulsującego pod czaszką.  
\- Nie, też bym się napił – wyjaśnił Dean, wstając, przeciągając się wszerz i wzdłuż i bezbłędnie  
kierując do aneksu kuchennego. – Nie mów, że nie masz kawy.  
\- Mam – odparła zbolałym tonem. - Chociaż nie piję.  
\- Nie pijesz kawy? – zdziwił się.  
\- Nie – chciała wzruszyć ramionami, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili (po pierwsze,  
zsunąłby jej się ręcznik, a po drugie – każdy ruch głowy był samobójstwem). - I co mi zrobisz?  
\- Nic – uśmiechnął się z politowaniem Dean. - Kac robi to za mnie.  
Mówiąc to, nalał wodę do czajnika i pstryknął wyłącznikiem, ale już poszukiwania kawy  
nie poszły tak gładko. Dopiero Kateri ze skrzywioną miną wyciągnęła słoik z dolnej szafki  
(schylanie było kolejną torturą) i wetknęła mu do ręki.  
\- Częstuj się.  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz? – upewnił się, chyba po raz pierwszy stykając się z kimś, kto nigdy  
nie ratował się kofeiną (nawet Sam pił coś w rodzaju kawy, o ile można za takową uznać  
waniliowe latte).  
\- Nie – burknęła. – Wolę colę. I zrobię sobie jajka po wiedeńsku.  
Dean aż się wstrząsnął.  
\- Na kaca? Jesteś odważniejsza niż myślałem.  
\- Touseyom pomaga – mruknęła Kateri, zabierając się za gotowanie jajek, a jednocześnie  
nakładając do miski jedzenie dla Moqwoio. Że też ręcznik jej się przy tym nie zsunie, pomyślał  
stojący tuż obok Dean, hojnie sypiąc sobie trzy łyżeczki Nescafe do ceramicznego kubka i  
skupiając się na słodko-gorzkim aromacie kawy, mieszającym się z zapachem lawendy i  
pomarańczy, którym pachniały mokre włosy Kateri. Zmysł węchu bywa niedoceniany, w  
przeciwieństwie do zmysłu wzroku… Z trudnością oderwał oczy od supła ręcznika niknącego  
w zagłębieniu między kobiecymi piersiami i skupił się na myśli o milczącym telefonie brata.  
\- Znasz może numer do centrali w Shawano? – spytał z nadzieją. - Może podadzą mi numer  
do motelu…  
\- Mhm.  
Kateri, wciąż w ręczniku i z cierpiącym wyrazem twarzy, wyniosła przed dom miskę z  
suchą karmą i kawałkami mięsa w sosie (sądząc po kotłowaninie za drzwiami, Moqwaio była  
szczęśliwa), a wracając, zdjęła ze ściany telefon i z pamięci wystukała numer. Kawa parowała,  
centrala w Shawano okazała się pomocna, podobnie jak recepcja motelu Super 8, ale telefon  
w pokoju wynajętym przez Winchesterów milczał jak zaklęty. Dean łyknął gorącej kawy,  
oparzył się, syknął i ponuro zapatrzył na najbliższą fotografię, na której czarny wilk zastygł w  
niewygodnej pozie, jakby chciał rzucić się na fotografa. Jak Kateri zrobiła to zdjęcie? Bełtająca  
na pół miękkie jajka w szklance dziewczyna podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zmarszczyła brwi.  
Dlaczego nie pamięta tego ujęcia? Przecież ten wilk krył się w zaroślach, daleko na rzeką. Skąd  
ten zoom? Skadrowała go przed wywołaniem?  
Dean odstawił kawę i jeszcze raz wybrał numer Sama. Jedyną odpowiedzią był długi,  
przeciągły sygnał. Nikt nie odbierał, chociaż telefon był włączony i nie wyładowany. Kateri  
widziała, że Dean coraz bardziej się denerwuje i to niekoniecznie ze względu na zmarnowaną  
noc i jej kaca (który powoli mijał - dzięki ci, Alka-Seltzer). Wczoraj, w Loose Moose Tap and Grill  
wyglądało na to, że Dean wraz z bratem szukają przyczyny dziwacznej śmierci znalezionego  
przez nią wygarbowanego na rzemień trupa i jego poprzedników. Nie byli dziennikarzami, ale  
nie byli także łowcami sensacji ani miłośnikami turpizmu… W sumie to intrygujące… Kateri  
kochała lasy nad Wolf River, ale musiała przyznać, że ostatnio źle się w nich działo, ginęli  
młodzi mężczyźni, podtapiały się małe dziewczynki, stare kobiety z rezerwatu miewały złe sny,  
a ona sama za dużo piła i to niekoniecznie ze względu na zerwanie z Rickiem (chociaż to bolało  
najmocniej). A brat Deana nie odpowiadał na telefony.  
\- Nie odbiera? – spytała dla pewności.  
\- Nie – odparł krótko, rzucając komórkę na kanapę.  
\- A powinien?  
\- Powinien – westchnął z irytacją. - Pożyczysz mi jeepa?  
Kateri zawahała się. Nigdy nikomu (nawet Rickowi) nie pożyczała swojego samochodu.  
Kiedyś należał do jej ojca i wierzyła, że zachował jego cząstkę, podobnie jak ten dom, sztucer i  
pierwszy aparat fotograficzny, który jej podarował – wysłużony Kodak Brownie.  
\- Muszę jechać do szkoły… - powiedziała tylko, zachowując swoje myśli dla siebie.  
\- Nie jesteś nieco za stara na szkołę? – uniósł brwi Dean.  
\- Och, dzięki za komplement – mruknęła zirytowana. - Tak, jestem. Uczę w niej.  
\- Skacowana pani nauczycielka – uśmiechnął się mimo woli. – Niezwykły widok. Szkoda,  
że mnie taka nie uczyła, od razu nawiązalibyśmy bliższą więź.  
\- Milutki jesteś.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i czując jak powoli mija pulsujący ból głowy, postanowiła po raz  
pierwszy w życiu sprzeniewierzyć się własnym zasadom. Poza tym, jak inaczej Dean miałby  
wrócić do Shawano…  
\- Jak mnie podrzucisz na teren campusu, możesz wziąć jeepa na kilka godzin – pozwoliła.  
\- Tylko nie zapomnij o zmianie biegów.  
\- I kto tu jest milutki? – wyszczerzył się Dean, wdzięczny, że nie będzie musiał kraść  
kluczyków. Byłoby to trochę niezręczne…  
\- Ja – przyznała ze skruchą. - Nienawidzę cię, bo nie masz kaca. Pij tę kawę.  
\- Jedz te jajka – odparował, patrząc ze zgrozą na półpłynną masę w szklance. - I się ubierz.  
\- Ha, ha, za to ty nie musiałeś – zauważyła, ruchem podbródka wskazując na jego wymiętą  
koszulkę. Dean spojrzał po sobie. Lekko uniósł brwi.  
\- Przez jeden dzień nie zarosnę brudem – stwierdził zdroworozsądkowo. - A po drugie,  
twój pies mnie wylizał.  
\- Cóż za oszczędność wody – uśmiechnęła się Kateri. – Mimo wszystko w łazience mam  
ręczniki, zapasowe opakowania szczoteczek, a nawet jednorazowe golarki, niestety różowe, ale  
możesz przymknąć na to oczy…  
\- Czy sugerujesz, że jest mi to potrzebne? – zawiesił głos.  
\- Sugeruję – skrzywiła się ostentacyjnie (chociaż tak naprawdę mógłby być utytłany w  
błocie, zarośnięty jak niedźwiedź i w podartych rzeczach – w sumie dżinsy już były dziurawe,  
a i tak by jej się podobał) i widząc jego minę, natychmiast złagodziła. – Niezupełnie, po prostu  
potrzebuję jeszcze z kwadransu, żeby dojść do siebie.  
\- Niech ci będzie - westchnął.  
Właściwie powinien jechać do motelu od razu, tak jak stał, ale dziewczyna musiała się  
ubrać i ogarnąć. A może niepotrzebnie się niepokoi i Sam w końcu odbierze telefon…  
\- Widziałem, że masz sporo książek. W międzyczasie poszukasz mi czegoś o mitach  
Menominee i tej Nokomo? – dodał jeszcze od progu łazienki.  
\- Widziałam, że widziałeś – mruknęła Kateri, podnosząc z podłogi książkę Kinga i składając  
porzucony koc. Ze schylaniem też już było lepiej, pomijając rozchylające się poły ręcznika.  
Żegnaj, cholerny kacu. - Poszukam. Mam chyba „Czerwonego łabędzia” Bierhorsta i „Legendy  
Indian kanadyjskich”. I jakieś broszury…  
Po niecałej pół godzinie jajka zostały zjedzone, kolejna aspiryna podana doustnie, Dean  
ogolony i świeższy, chociaż wciąż w tych samych ciuchach, Kateri przebrana w bojówki i  
zielony top i w miarę uczesana, choć nie do końca przygotowana na lekcje, pies nakarmiony,  
napojony i wytargany za kudły. Na ławie, obok usychających w glinianym wazonie kwiatów,  
leżały legendy indiańskie, które Dean zgarnął w locie, zmierzając do drzwi i oganiając się od  
Moqwaio, która koniecznie chciała go polizać w rękę. Obejrzał się jeszcze na odłożoną na  
półkę „Grę Geralda” (kiedy ta dziewczyna zdążyła to wszystko poukładać?). Chyba pod koniec  
oczy mu się zamknęły… Czy Jessie nie wykrwawiła się na śmierć? I kim był ten facet, który jej  
się zwidywał? Cholera, nigdy nie mógł doczytać niczego do końca…  
***  
Odstawiwszy Kateri przy parterowych zabudowaniach National College of Menominee  
(które gościnnie mieściły i szkołę podstawową) i jadąc w stronę Shawano, Dean co jakiś czas  
ponawiał próby dodzwonienia się do Sama, ale bezskutecznie. Za dnia lasy nad Wolf Creek  
wydawały się jeszcze gęstsze i bardziej zielone, chociaż tu i ówdzie wbijały się w nie niemal  
niewidoczne drogi, a bardziej dróżki. Szosa wiła się kręto i wąsko, ale ruch był raczej niewielki.  
Pobieżnie przejrzawszy płyty Kateri i stwierdziwszy, że mają dziwnie podobne gusta, Dean  
puścił sobie Def Leppard i nucił pod nosem „Smoke on the water”. Brak kontaktu z Samem  
niepokoił go, ale jeszcze w niezbyt poważnym stopniu. Brat raczej nie wybrał się samotnie  
na poszukiwanie Nokomo, a szansa, że to on stał się jej kolejną ofiarą wydawała się znikoma.  
Pewnie wczoraj zasnął jak kamień, a rano zostawił komórkę w motelu i wyszedł po coś na  
śniadanie. Z drugiej strony mały, złośliwy chochlik szeptał mu w głowie, że ostatnim razem,  
kiedy Sam się nie odzywał, znalazł się setki kilometrów dalej, w widmowym miasteczku i to na  
roundez-vous ze śmiercią. Dean przyspieszył, jednocześnie uchylając okno, bo w samochodzie  
robiło się zbyt ciepło. Wiatr wdarł się do środka i zaczął przewracać kartki książek i spisanych  
na maszynie przypowieści o Manabushu i Moqwoio…  
Dean wparował do pokoju motelowego strzeżonego przez żółto-czerwony znak Super  
8 (nie był to pierwszy motel tej nazwy, w którym nocowali), pozostawiając jeepa Kateri na  
poboczu Ben Warrington Road. Sama w pokoju nie było, chociaż pozostały widoczne ślady  
jego wcześniejszej obecności – otwarty laptop, koszula przewieszona przez poręcz łóżka,  
otwarta torba pod łóżkiem, zmięty ręcznik, przyciszony telewizor nadający jakiś teleturniej,  
porzucona butelka z wodą mineralną i okruchy rogalika. Laptop chodził w trybie wygaszenia,  
ręcznik był suchy, a butelka prawie pełna. Dean rozejrzał się badawczo, zaniepokojony  
dziwnym bezruchem, a jeszcze bardziej unoszącym się w ciepłym powietrzu (pokój nie miał  
klimatyzacji, za to okna od wschodu, a słońce mocno przygrzewało) ledwo wyczuwalnym,  
gorzko-słodkim zapachem rozkładających się liści. Sam w sobie zapach nie był nieprzyjemny,  
ale nie pasował do tanich motelowych środków czystości, ani tym bardziej do kosmetyków  
używanych przez braci Winchesterów. Był zbyt ekstrawagancki nawet jak na Sama. Kojarzył się  
z jesiennym paleniem zeschłych liści, leśną ściółką i… balsamowaniem? Po okolicy chyba nie  
grasowały mumie? Dean spojrzał na trzymany w ręku plik kartek i książek, odłożył je na stolik,  
a potem tknięty straszną myślą dopadł do okna. Na parkingu nie było śladu po chevrolecie  
impala. Najmniejszego. Dean zacisnął palce na parapecie, aż zbielały mu kłykcie i poczuł, że w  
pokoju zdecydowanie brakuje powietrza. Nie było Sama. Nie było impali. Z dwojga złego, nie  
wiedział, co gorsze. Zakładając, że Sam gdzieś pojechał, nie zostawiając żadnej wiadomości…  
Do diabła, nie sprawdził poczty głosowej!  
„Dean… nie wiem… dlaczego… nie wiem, gdzie jestem… daremnie usiłując przebić  
wzrokiem ciemności gęstniejące pod liściastym stropem lasu… dlaczego przypomina mi się  
Cooper? Dean, nie zostawiaj mnie…”.  
Gdyby to nie dobiło go ostatecznie, w tle nagrania usłyszał niemal niesłyszalny kobiecy  
głos mówiący coś w indiańskim narzeczu (nie, żeby Dean znał jakiekolwiek, ale tak to właśnie  
brzmiało), szepczący namiętnie i z groźbą jednocześnie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w komórkę  
jakby była nawiedzona, nim rzucił ją na łóżko i z całej siły przycisnął dwa palce do nasady nosa,  
usiłując powstrzymać nagły ból głowy. Nie powinien był wczoraj jechać z Kateri. Nie powinien  
zostawiać brata samego. Nie powinien… Wyglądało na to, że Sam przyciągał potwory jak magnes,  
a to, co wydawało się zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, właśnie stało się faktem. Z kilkuset mężczyzn  
w okolicy Shawano, Nokomo, nie wiadomo dlaczego, musiała wybrać sobie Sama. Zupełnym  
przypadkiem, cholera jasna, w mordę jeża. Z tym, że Dean od dawna nie wierzył w przypadki.  
Czy Kateri miała z tym coś wspólnego? Odrzucił tę myśl szybciej, niż przyszła mu do głowy i zajął  
się praktyczną stroną odnalezienia impali i Sama, niekoniecznie właśnie w tej kolejności.  
Czas dla Sama tykał coraz szybciej (dla niego także, chociaż wolał o tym nie myśleć) a nie  
chciałby odnaleźć brata pod postacią wysuszonych zwłok… Znowu sięgnął po komórkę i uruchomił  
poszukiwanie zamontowanego w samochodzie GPS-a. Może nie był fanatykiem nowoczesnych  
technologii, ale urządzenie namierzające zainstalował, gdy tylko pojawiło się na rynku. Nikt nie  
miał prawa jeździć jego dzieciną i wyprowadzać ją na manowce bez jego wiedzy. Namiary pojawiły  
się bez problemu, a jeden telefon do Bobby’ego sprawił, że piętnaście minut później miał przesłaną  
mapę rezerwatu Menominee oraz głowę nabitą dobrymi radami i utyskiwaniami. Mrucząc po  
nosem, spakował plecak wraz z książkami od Kateri, śpiworem i kurtką (sierpień sierpniem, ale  
nie wiedział, czy nie przyjdzie mu spędzić nocy w lesie), dołożył podręczny zestaw dobrego łowcy  
(sól, nóż, woda święcona, colt), zgrzytając zębami na samą myśl, że większość sprzętu została w  
bagażniku, po drodze zjadł snickersa, popijając wodą mineralną Sama i z hukiem zatrzasnął za  
sobą drzwi rozgrzanego pokoju, prawie biegnąc do jeepa.  
GPS doprowadził Deana niemal z powrotem do Kesheny, na zachód od Montoure Road  
łączącej główną osadę Menominee i Shawano, prawie nad sam brzeg Wolf River. Zawiódł  
go głęboko w las przypominający mozaikę światła i zielonych cieni, kilkanaście kilometrów  
za granicą rezerwatu. To, że jeep cherokee dojechał wąską przecinką do wąwozu łagodnie  
schodzącego nad brzeg strumienia nie było jeszcze niczym dziwnym, ale że tę samą drogę  
pokonał chevrolet impala było prawie niemożliwe. Gdy Dean dostrzegł przed sobą czarny,  
metaliczny kształt, wypadł z jeepa jak pocisk wyrzucony z katapulty i rzucił się do impali,  
tratując krzaki i gałęzie niczym rozjuszony niedźwiedź. Już pierwszy rzut oka pozwolił mu  
stwierdzić, że Sama w samochodzie nie było. Teraz w milczeniu oglądał porysowany lakier,  
wgnieciony błotnik i przebitą oponę chevroleta, który utknął niemal po ośki w liściach i  
gałązkach zaścielających dno parowu, z jednej strony zatarasowany gnijącą, obrośniętą mchem  
kłodą, a z drugiej kępą przysadzistych olch, których drobne listki taplały się w ciemnym nurcie  
strumienia. Impala stała opuszczona, z otwartymi drzwiczkami od strony kierowcy, a na  
opromienionym blaskiem słońca siedzeniu pasażera wygrzewał się brunatny zaskroniec. Dean  
zignorował węża, przesunął ręką po zadrapaniach na masce i skrzywił się, czując pod palcami  
ich chropowate krawędzie. Przy wyciąganiu biedactwa z tej pułapki na pewno dojdą kolejne.  
O ile Nokomo nie zabije Sama, on to zrobi… wolno i boleśnie.  
Po pół godzinie chodzenia coraz większymi kołami wzdłuż i wokół wąwozu Dean był  
zgrzany, spocony i sfrustrowany. I podrapany przez zdradziecko kolczaste leśne maliny, które  
wyjątkowo obrodziły w tym roku. Znalazł ścieżkę prowadzącą w dół parowu, nad brzegiem  
strumienia i dalej, po jego drugiej stronie, ale nie był pewien, czy to Sam się tamtędy przedzierał.  
Ślady butów odcisnęły się głęboko w podmokłym terenie, ale przecież nigdy nie oglądał  
traperów brata od spodu. Poza tym tropy szybko podchodziły wodą, a strumień rozlewał się  
coraz szerzej, wpadając nieopodal do Wolf River. Zadzwonił do Sama, jakby spodziewając się,  
że niedaleko rozlegnie się dźwięk porzuconej komórki i bojąc się tego jednocześnie, ale nie  
usłyszał niczego prócz ptasich świergotów, z których najgłośniejszy był brzmiący zupełnie jak  
pojedynek szermierczy głos czyżyka.  
Po godzinie Dean sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że tropiciel z niego jak z koziej dupy  
trąba. Przydałby się Bobby, ale był setki kilometrów stąd. Ale z drugiej strony, był przecież w  
indiańskim rezerwacie, może znajdzie ostatniego Mohikanina, niekoniecznie w wersji Daniela  
Day Lewisa. Być może Kateri zna kogoś takiego… I tak musi się z nią dogadać w sprawie  
wypożyczenia jeepa na dłużej…  
Wrócił do impali, wypakował rzeczy z bagażnika i przeniósł je do cherokee. Zostawiając  
chevroleta na pastwę losu czuł się jak ostatni zdrajca, ale wyciąganie samochodu musiało zaczekać.  
I tak nigdzie nie odjedzie (chyba, że dostanie skrzydeł), a to ani na krok nie przybliżyłoby go  
do znalezienia Sama. Dokładnie pozamykał impalę (wypraszając nieproszonych gości, bo do  
zaskrońca doszła rodzina oposów) i już miał odejść, gdy nagle poczuł, że jest obserwowany.  
Wiatr zaszumiał w olchach nieco zbyt donośnie, gałązki pokładły się na wodę, na której pojawiły  
się wielkie kręgi. Ptaki nie umilkły, dalej świergotając po swojemu (choć z rzadka), na ziemię  
nie padł tajemniczy cień, a temperatura powietrza nie opadła nawet o pół stopnia, ale Dean  
wyraźnie czuł na sobie czyjś niezbyt przyjazny wzrok. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem po zielonej  
gęstwinie (wmawiając sobie, że dostrzegłby choćby najmniejsze zagrożenie) i tyłem wycofał w  
stronę jeepa. Miał wrażenie, że woda w szaro-niebieskawym, nakrapianym złotem strumieniu  
marszczy się w nienaturalny sposób. Kręgi pojawiały się nie tam, gdzie powinny i nie dało  
się ich wytłumaczyć nawet małymi rybkami uciekającymi przed większą, która chciałaby je  
zjeść. Irracjonalnie poddenerwowany Dean sam zaczął czuć się jak ścigana rybka, a jak to  
powiadał Bobby, paranoja jest czasami najlepszym sposobem działania. Coś na niego patrzyło  
i co gorsza, nie było zachwycone jego widokiem. Dean chwilowo spasował, wskoczył do jeepa i  
odpalił silnik, ryczący na najwyższych obrotach i straszący ptaki w pobliskich zaroślach, które  
głośnym skrzekiem dały wyraz swemu oburzeniu. Jeszcze tu wróci…  
***  
 _Podobny rybie potwór często porywał rybaków. Wciągał ich na dno jeziora i pożerał. Ludzie_  
 _z plemienia żyjącego nad jeziorem żyli w wielkim strachu. Błagali o pomoc Manabusha. Obiecał,_  
 _że pomoże. Poprosił swoją babkę, by przygotowała mu piszczałki. Powiedział jej, że pozwoli_  
 _połknąć się olbrzymiej rybie, by ją zabić. Zbudował tratwę i popłynął na jezioro. Płynąc, śpiewał_  
 _„Meshe-Kinabik, chodź i zjedz mnie, dobrze się poczujesz.” Potwór zobaczył Manabusha i nakazał_  
 _swoim dzieciom, by go połknęły. Jedna z mniejszych ryb ośmieliła się podpłynąć do półboga,_  
 _który powiedział „Chcę, by Meshe-Kinabik mnie połknął”. Meshe-Kinabik usłyszał go, zezłościł_  
 _się i połknął Manabusha. Manabush stracił przytomność. Kiedy się ocknął, znalazł swoich braci:_  
 _Niedźwiedzia, Jelenia, Kruka, Wiewiórkę i innych, także uwiezionych w brzuchu wodnego_  
 _potwora. Manabush zaśpiewał swoją pieśń wojenną. Poprosił innych, by zaśpiewali i zatańczyli_  
 _razem z nim. Gdy tancerze chodzili po jej brzuchu, ryba zatrzęsła się i zatoczyła. Manabush_  
 _wbił jej nóż prosto w serce. Potwór zadygotał. Manabush ponownie uderzył nożem w jego serce_  
 _i powiedział „Meshe-Kinabik, płyń do mojego wigwamu”. Ciało potwora zadrżało i obróciło_  
 _się tak gwałtownie, że wszyscy stracili przytomność. Kiedy Manabush wrócił do przytomności,_  
 _wszystko trwało w bezruchu i ciszy. Potwór nie żył, leżał na brzegu. Manabush wyciął dziurę w_  
 _ciele ryby i ujrzał światło dnia. Wziął swoje piszczałki i zagrał, a gdy grał, bracia powrócili do_  
 _zdrowia. Wyciął większą dziurę i wszyscy wyszli z ciała potwora. Podziękowali Manabushowi i_  
 _powrócili do swoich wigwamów. I tak rybi potwór Meshe-Kinabik został pokonany._

Dean nerwowo bębnił palcami po kierownicy i dzwonił, dzwonił… W oczekiwaniu na  
połączenie przygrywała mu Shania Twain. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy, że nie jest w stanie niczym  
zaimponować dziewczynie, to chyba zacznie krzyczeć.  
\- Tak? – przez telefon głos Kateri brzmiał ton niżej i był jakby przytłumiony.  
\- Kateri? – upewnił się.  
\- Nie, Pocahontas… - parsknęła, chyba nadal w nie najlepszym stanie psycho-fizycznym. -  
Słucham, chwilowy posiadaczu mojego jeepa. Jestem w trakcie lekcji, więc się streszczaj. Dean  
zebrał myśli, ale jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy to te nieszczęsne lekcje.  
\- Właściwie czego uczysz? – spytał odruchowo. – I dlaczego w sierpniu? O ile pamiętam,  
szkoła zaczyna się we wrześniu…  
\- Uczę przyrody w młodszych i biologii w starszych klasach – wyjaśniła z lekkim  
zniecierpliwieniem Kateri. - A to szkoła letnia. Widocznie byłeś w nauce orłem, sokołem i  
nigdy nie potrzebowałeś zajęć wyrównawczych. A ja się poświęcam.  
\- To dzieciaki się poświęcają – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, którego nie mogła zobaczyć,  
ale chyba jakoś usłyszała, choć nie poparła.  
\- Mówże, czego chcesz – zniecierpliwienie dziewczyny rosło. W tle słychać było gwar  
dziecięcych głosów, niekoniecznie zgodny i przyjemny dla ucha.  
\- Ciastka. Piwa. Seksu – uśmiech Deana poszerzył się, by po chwili zgasnąć jak zdmuchnięty.  
\- I recepty na życie wieczne…  
\- Acha. A tak naprawdę? – zlekceważyła go Kateri, bezskutecznie usiłując uciszyć klasę.  
Widocznie na zajęcia wyrównawcze trafiały także dzieciaki z ADHD…  
\- Twojego jeepa na dłużej. I indiańskiego zwiadowcy na tropie.  
\- W dzisiejszych czasach? – spytała z natychmiastową ironią. - Ha, ha, to nie western. I po  
co ci tropiciel, szukasz kolejnych trupów czy mitycznej Nokomo?  
\- Szukam Sama – powiedział już zupełnie poważnie. - Nie ma go w motelu, a samochód nie  
wiadomym sposobem utknął głęboko w lesie. Więc znasz jakiegoś Sokole Oko, czy nie?  
Kateri zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając za i przeciw. Dzieci zaczęły się  
przekrzykiwać, więc zgromiła jej wzrokiem, czego z kolei nie widział Dean, ale głosy w tle ucichły.  
\- Znam – odezwała się w końcu. - Siebie. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem w tym niezła.  
\- Wyobrażam - przytaknął Dean skwapliwie.  
\- A przede wszystkim mam Moqwaio – dodała z większym entuzjazmem, coraz bardziej  
przekonana możliwością wyrwania się ze szkolnej klasy i łazęgi po lesie. - Ona znajdzie wszystko,  
choćby uciekło na drzewo. Weź coś z rzeczy brata i podjedź po mnie. Kończę za godzinę.  
\- Yes, mem.  
\- You have permitted.  
Wyłączyła telefon. Pomyślała, że wszystko będzie lepsze od wlokącej się w żółwim tempie  
lekcji, panującego w klasie zaduchu, resztek kaca i nieustannego wiercenia się bliźniaków Jima  
Beara, które nie potrafiły usiedzieć na miejscu pięciu minut, a co dopiero godziny lekcyjnej.  
Chyba nie powinna zostawać nauczycielką…  
***  
Sam otworzył oczy, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył nad sobą intensywnie niebieskie niebo  
prześwitujące przez szaro-brunatne gałęzie. Zamrugał, ale niebo wciąż było tam, gdzie przed  
chwilą, podobnie jak gałęzie. Pamiętał jedynie, jak na chwilę położył się na łóżku w pokoju  
motelowym (zdecydowanie nie ozdobionym fototapetą lasu, a udającą drewno boazerią), żeby  
trochę odsapnąć i zebrać siły na szperanie w necie, ale nie pamiętał, by lunatykował, ani tym  
bardziej, by zbudował sobie szałas… Tymczasem otaczały go ściany ciasno splecione z gałęzi  
i uszczelnione drobnymi gałązkami i mchem, przez które ledwo przezierały uparte promienie  
słońca. A więc był dzień. Tuż przed jego oczyma wirowały drobinki kurzu. Zamrugał raz  
jeszcze, usiłując odzyskać ostrość widzenia, ale wszystko wydawało się nierzeczywiste i lekko  
przymglone. Myśli płynęły leniwie. Przed chwilą był wieczór w motelu, a teraz wstał dzień, a  
on leżał w czymś w rodzaju szałasu. Mhm, może to sen…  
Pomacał ręką wokół siebie (co dziwne, dłoń mu drżała, jakby samo podniesienie jej było  
nie lada wyczynem), natrafiając na sprężyste posłanie (sądząc po zapachu żywicy, ułożone z  
gałęzi świerku lub sosny), zasłane szorstkim w dotyku kocem. Pod palcami wyczuwał igliwie,  
okruchy kory i grubo tkane sploty. We śnie chyba nie powinien wyczuwać faktury otoczenia?  
Ani czuć zapachu żywicy, piżma i czegoś mdląco-słodkiego, jakby rozkładającej się ściółki  
lub… trupa. Mniejsza z tym. Poleży sobie i pomyśli, może przyjdą mu do głowy różne mądre  
myśli. Właściwie, co jest nie tak z jego myślami i dlaczego nie może się skupić? Powinien być w  
motelu, a leży pod sklepieniem z gałęzi… Czy to samo w sobie nie powinno być niepokojące?  
Śniło mu się… Ona mu się śniła… Drobna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o okrągławej twarzy i  
czarnych jak noc oczach, pochylająca się nad nim i oplatająca go ramionami. Jej pocałunki były  
namiętne, zniewalające, niemal bolesne. Sam niepewnie uniósł dłoń i dotknął warg. Zabolało  
naprawdę. Usta były spierzchnięte, popękane i opuchnięte. W zasadzie cały był obolały, jakby  
poluzowały mu się wszystkie kości, stawy i mięśnie. Spróbował usiąść, a splecione gałęzie  
znalazły się niebezpiecznie nisko nad jego głową, w której w dodatku kręciło się jak na  
karuzeli. Oparł rękę o uginającą się ścianę i zakaszlał sucho. Drobinki kurzu i wszechobecny  
zapach suchych liści podrażniły mu gardło. Strasznie chciało mu się pić. Rozejrzał się nieco  
przytomniej po ciemnawym, ciasnym wnętrzu.  
Ktokolwiek zbudował to schronienie, zapomniał o wejściu. Gałęzie splatały się równo od góry  
do dołu, po sam kopulasty szczyt. Był zamknięty w liściastym kokonie, w dodatku niezupełnie  
samotnie. W szachownicy światła i cieni wyłowił wzrokiem leżący po lewej stronie posłania  
ludzki kształt. Ludzki? Postać, zwinięta w kłębek niczym embrion, palce obu dłoni wczepiała  
w gałęzie, jakby chciała się przez nie przedrzeć. Sam przełknął głośno, chociaż prawie nie miał  
śliny na zbyciu. Niewątpliwie człowieczy kształt był z pewnością martwy, dziwnie skurczony i  
pomniejszony, jakby wysuszony na wiór. Nawet nie czuć było od niego woni rozkładu…  
Nie zerwał się z krzykiem z miejsca tylko dlatego, że po pierwsze szałas był zbyt niski, by  
mógł się w nim swobodnie podnieść, po drugie - nogi i tak go nie słuchały, a po trzecie – głos  
uwiązł mu w wyschniętym gardle. Siedział więc, próbując nie ruszyć głową, by znowu nie  
zaczęło się w niej kręcić i ze świstem oddychał przez nos, nieco zbyt szybko. Skup się, Sammy.  
Przyjechali do rezerwatu Menominee w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co wysysało życie z młodych  
mężczyzn, bez większego przekonania, że w ogóle to znajdą. Ha, ha, dobra wiadomość była  
taka, że właśnie to znalazł, natomiast zła – że właściwie to coś znalazło jego. Bywał już w  
przeróżnych tarapatach (łącznie ze śmiertelnymi), ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zrobił sobie z  
niego przekąski energetycznej, wysysając siły w tak… dwuznaczny sposób. Słodki Jezu, ona  
się z nim kochała…  
Oddychał coraz szybciej. Krótki atak paniki zawładnął całym jego jestestwem. Z bliska  
przyjrzał się własnej dłoni, ale nie zamieniła się w wyschnięte szpony. Jeszcze nie. Widocznie  
to stworzenie potrzebowało więcej czasu na przyswojenie czyjejś energii, albo po prostu  
zwyczajnie się z nim bawiło. Czyli wróci prędzej, czy później, by dokończyć dzieła. Przyjdzie  
za dnia, czy dopiero gdy zapadnie zmierzch? I znowu omota jego myśli lepką pajęczyną, tak że  
nie będzie pamiętał gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje…  
Sam potrząsnął głową, jakby usiłując powstrzymać szamotaninę myśli, co przepłacił  
kolejnymi zawrotami i zachwianiem równowagi. Jak ma się stąd wydostać, jeśli jest słaby jak  
niemowlę? Powoli, z przerwami na oddech, przeszukał kieszenie koszuli i spodni, ale oczywiście  
nie znalazł ani komórki, ani noża. Nawet karty kredytowej, chociaż w pobliżu i tak nie było  
zamka, który można by nią otworzyć. Zebrał siły na tyle, że podpierając się na rękach, klęknął  
na suchych liściach wyścielających szałas, jak najdalej od trupa, który niczym wyrzut sumienia  
leżał nieopodal. Jemu się nie udało, więc dlaczego Samowi miałoby się udać? Dobre pytanie…  
Wcisnął palce pomiędzy splątane gałęzie i szarpnął na próbę. Niemal zasłabł. Nie jest  
dobrze. Pooddychał przez chwilę, skupiając się całkowicie na tej czynności, nim wsunął dłoń  
jeszcze głębiej, wyczuwając słabsze i mocniejsze punkty splotu. Zamknął oczy, skoncentrował  
się i pociągnął, jakby chciał rozerwać węzeł gordyjski. Palce przez chwilę walczyły z gałęziami,  
lecz ześlizgnęły się po korze, kalecząc o zadziory. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Sam dyszał jak parowóz  
i spływał potem, a pokaleczone dłonie ociekały krwią, ale nie zaprzestawał prób. W pewnym  
momencie niemal zemdlał - mroczki przed oczyma zmieniły się w jedną ciemną plamę, lecz  
opuścił głowę, niemal dotykając ziemi i przeczekał, aż świat odzyska pion, a mdlące uczucie  
zapadania się spłynie po kręgosłupie.  
Mijały minuty, a może godziny. Słońce dalej prześwitywało między gałęziami szałasu,  
gdzieniegdzie coraz wyraźniej, dając nadzieję zarówno na pełnię dnia, jak i na powiększające  
się luzy pomiędzy gałęziami. Sam wyciągnął jeden z solidniejszych konarów, z których ułożono  
posłanie i wetknął ją pomiędzy uparte sploty. Drążył tak długo, aż udało mu się przebić na  
drugą stronę. Zahaczył drobniejsze, rozpostarte gałązki niczym kotwicę o zewnętrzne poszycie  
i pociągnął, zapierając się nogami o liściastą ścianę. Drgnęła. Zatrzeszczała, ale nie poluzowała  
ostatecznie. Pchany jedną myślą zacisnął zęby i ciągnął z całych sił, jakby startował na zawodach  
strongmenów, albo chciał wyciągnąć Carol Ann z łap poltergeista. Kiedy pomyślał, że nie  
zdzierży ani sekundy dłużej, gałęzie puściły i zapadły się w jednym miejscu, przeciągany konar  
wleciał do środka, a Sam siłą rozpędu wpadł plecami na rozbebeszone posłanie i dalej – na  
wysuszone zwłoki, które zapadły się z suchym trzaskiem. Poczuł ostre kości wbijające mu się  
w plecy, ale był tak słaby, że nawet nie zdjęło go obrzydzenie. Grunt, że nie rozgniótł czaszki.  
Pozbierał się i podczołgał do wyrwy w gałęzianej ścianie, przez którą wpadało słonce i świeższy  
powiew wiatru. Niecierpliwie poszerzył ją rękoma i zaczął przeciskać się na drugą stronę, nie  
bacząc na własne rozmiary, ani na zadry, które szarpały go za koszulę i dżinsy, zahaczając i o  
ciało. Przedarł się niczym żołnierz przez zasieki i spadł… prosto w dół.  
Zaskoczony i przerażony próbował zamortyzować upadek, ale niczego nie zdziałał -  
bezwładnie zsuwał się po stromym, upstrzonym wielkimi, kamiennymi płytami zboczu.  
Zupełnie nie kontrolował ślizgu, nie miał się czego uchwycić, nie zdołał zahamować pędu. Spadał  
i spadał, boleśnie obijając się o wszystko, co napotkał po drodze. Na koniec przekoziołkował  
przez skalny występ i runął kilka metrów niżej, na kamienisty brzeg płytkiego strumienia.  
Spadł na lewy bok, w ostatniej chwili chowając twarz w ramionach i usiłując zwinąć się w  
kłębek. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach, a drobne kamyczki powbijały się w poranione ciało, ale  
najgorszy był ledwie słyszalny trzask łamanej kości. Ból rozrywający lewą piszczel i zygzakami  
biegnący w górę, świadczył sam za siebie. Sam stęknął głucho, bo na wrzask nie miał w płucach  
powietrza i pozwolił sobie stracić przytomność.  
***  
Kateri poprawiła pasek od plecaka wrzynający jej się w ramię i zerknęła na Deana  
podążającego dwa kroki za nią. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie przeszedł kilkanaście  
kilometrów po, delikatnie mówiąc, nierównym terenie i niezłych chaszczach. Tak, był lekko  
zgrzany, potargany i gdzieniegdzie usmarowany zielonym sokiem z traw, ziemią i rozgniecionymi  
jagodami, które, podobnie jak maliny, nieźle obrodziły tego roku, ale zadyszka mu nie groziła.  
Trzeba przyznać, że z początku podejrzewała go o gorszą kondycję. Jak na „miastowego” okazał  
się niezły w wędrówkach na dłuższe dystanse, w dodatku dźwigając solidnie wyładowany  
plecak i przewieszony przez ramię dryling. I spory nóż w pochwie przypasanej skórzanym  
paskiem do łydki. Nawet nie pytała, skąd je wziął i na co właściwie chciał zapolować, za to w  
pełni zaaprobowała dopakowane na samej górze plecaka kurtkę i śpiwór. Nie był głupi, kto wie,  
czy nie zanocują w lesie. Ona także wzięła ze sobą rzeczy na zmianę, śpiwór, a nawet quechuę  
(na wszelki wypadek), suchy prowiant i nieodłącznego Nikona. Jednak, o ile Dean zdawał  
się nie zważać na ciężar plecaka, Kateri wciąż odczuwała skutki porannego kaca i poruszała  
się bardziej ociężale niż zazwyczaj. W najlepszej formie byłą Moqwaio, która biegła przed  
nimi typowym wilczym, drobnym truchtem, z pyskiem nisko opuszczonym nad samą ziemią,  
chciwie wciągając rozgrzane powietrze i wyłapując najlżejsze wonie.  
\- Twój brat ma chyba jeszcze lepszą kondycję niż ty – zauważyła Kateri, robiąc kolejny  
przystanek i sięgając po butelkę z wodą (wciąż straszliwie ją suszyło). – Jeśli szedł tędy w nocy,  
to jestem pewna podziwu… Moqwaio, poczekaj.  
Wilczyca posłusznie przysiadła pod świerkiem, ziejąc i błyskając czerwonym językiem  
spomiędzy czarnych jak noc dziąseł. Przydałby się jakiś strumień…  
\- Nie wiemy, czy szedł sam – zauważył Dean z powątpieniem. Także przystanął, poprawiając  
rzemyk z wisiorkiem który zaplatał mu się za koszulkę. Jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła o  
podejrzeniu, że brat nie szedł tędy z własnej woli.  
\- Sugerujesz, że ktoś go niósł? – parsknęła dziewczyna. – Pamiętaj, że go widziałam. Byłoby  
dosyć trudno, wyrośnięty jest….  
Dean tylko westchnął. To, że Sam był wyrośnięty, nie oznaczało, że da sobie radę w każdej  
sytuacji. Co prawda, wciąż powtarzał samemu sobie, że nie powinien traktować go jako  
młodszego, młodszego brata, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Poza tym, jak tylko spuszczał  
Sama z oczu, ten się gubił, zadawał nie z tymi, z którymi trzeba, albo ginął w sposób dosłowny.  
Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, jak brat poradzi sobie bez niego, jeśli nie uda im się anulować  
pewnej umowy…  
\- Jesteś pewna, że był sam? – spytał, lekko unosząc jedną brew. Kateri pomyślała, że powinna  
to poćwiczyć. Facet miał rewelacyjną mimikę, że o oczach, ustach i ciele nie zapominając. W  
końcu przez kilka godzin mogła obserwować wyraz jego twarzy i grę mięśni… W przerwach  
między piciem wody i wypatrywaniem śladów, oczywiście.  
\- Raczej nikogo przy nim nie było – odparła, wzruszając ramionami (niech to licho, pasek  
plecaka wrzynał się coraz mocniej). - Chyba, że mówimy o niedotykającej ziemi zjawie…  
\- Są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, o których nie śniło się filozofom – zauważył z przekorą.  
\- Jaki wyedukowany… - zakpiła, zakręcając butelkę i chowając ją z powrotem do bocznej  
kieszeni plecaka. Moqwaio parsknęła i ułożyła się wygodniej, kładąc pysk na wyciągniętych  
łapach. Wyglądało na to, że pani tak szybko się nie ruszy.  
\- Jaka złośliwa…  
Kateri uniosła obie brwi. Nie, nie podrobi go, choćby się starała. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy,  
że jej mimika także była dosyć wyrazista, a Deana od dłuższego czasu bawiła obserwacja, jaką  
go poddawała.  
\- Dobra, załóżmy, że jest z Nokomo - prychnęła. – Cóż, przynajmniej dobrze się bawi…  
\- Bawi? – zdziwił się Dean.  
\- Nie czytałeś mitu do końca? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - Ona się z nimi  
kocha… aż do śmierci.  
Dean nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Pionowa zmarszczka, która przecięła jego czoło  
świadczyła raczej o rosnącym niepokoju, niż o zachwycie na myśl o możliwości kochania się  
do całkowitego wyczerpania sił, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do własnego brata.  
\- To nie jest zabawne. Widziałaś tamtego trupa…  
Kateri zrozumiała, że on naprawdę wierzy w istnienie Nokomo. Było to zarówno  
zadziwiające, jak i lekko niepokojące. Opowieści z dzieciństwa to tylko bajki, po lasach nad  
Wolf River nie grasują wendigo, Anamaqki, Meshe-Kinabik ani prawdziwy Moqwaio. Chodziła  
po nich dostatecznie długo, by być tego pewną. Jednak wyschnięty trup był jak najbardziej  
prawdziwy…  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze. – Naprawdę nie sądzę, by twój brat spotkał na swojej  
drodze Nokomo. Pewnie nudziło mu się w motelu i postanowił samotnie odkryć Blair Witch  
Project, ruszając z latarką przez las. Może nie świadczy to zbyt dobrze o jego inteligencji, ale  
wytrwałości nie można mu odmówić…  
\- Czego jak czego, ale braku inteligencji Samowi zarzucić nie można – obruszył się Dean. – Nie  
wjechałby samochodem w dzikie chaszcze, nie porzucił komórki, ani nie zostawił wszystkiego  
w motelu i nie przelazł iluś kilometrów lasu, gdyby ktoś lub coś nim nie kierowało…  
\- Naprawdę wierzycie w duchy? – upewniła się Kateri, lekko zdziwiona tą płomienną  
przemową. Spojrzała na psicę, jakby oczekując wsparcia, ale Moqwaio miała w tej sprawie  
niewiele do powiedzenia. Ziewnęła.  
\- Tak – powiedział po prostu Dean. - Z kilkoma mieliśmy nieprzyjemność.  
Kateri pokiwała głową, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Prawdziwi łowcy duchów?  
\- Powiedzmy – mruknął Dean, krzywiąc się na myśl o pogromcach duchów. Niech się  
dziewczyna cieszy, że nie spotkała Harry’ego i Eda.  
\- O matko – podsumowała Kateri, raz jeszcze poprawiając pasek plecaka, przegarniając  
wilgotne od potu włosy i gwiżdżąc na psa. – To chodźmy poszukać Sama, nim na dobre  
zakocha się w Nokomo…  
Po kilku minutach Moqwaio nagle mignęła szarym cieniem wśród gęstego poszycia i  
popiskując, gwałtownie skręciła w młody zagajnik, pełen niewyrosłych świerczków, sosenek  
i brzózek. Zawróciła, przypadła do nóg Kateri i znowu odskoczyła. Spojrzeli po sobie i chcąc  
nie chcąc, poszli za nią, przedzierając się przez kłującą ścianę i gałęzie chlastające bezlitośnie  
po rekach i twarzy. Las opadał coraz niżej w łagodne zagłębienie, którego środkiem płynął  
zamulony strumień. Bliskie południa słońce przygrzewało w plecy, soczyście zielona trawa  
lekko uginała się pod nogami, przy wodzie zapachniało dziką miętą i pokrzywami, a wokół  
unosiły się chmary muszek, które natychmiast zaczęły pchać się im do ust i oczu. Moqwaio  
parsknęła i pobiegła jak strzała wzdłuż strumienia, tratując kępy rdestów i żółtej nawłoci.  
Zatrzymała się dopiero przy większym rozlewisku, gdzie strumień wpływał do leśnego jeziorka,  
mulistego i porosłego grążelami. Niuchała tak długo, że aż nos jej się zmarszczył, po czym  
usiadła i zapatrzyła się na ciemną toń, garbiąc się i lekko najeżając.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Sam nie postanowił popływać… - mruknął Dean. Nieruchomy, jakby  
pociągnięty ciemnym szkłem staw nie przypadł mu do gustu. Woda niosła ze sobą zapach  
mułu i zgnilizny.  
\- Cii… - szepnęła Kateri, przyklękając przy nastroszonym psie, uważnie wpatrując się w  
ślady na błotnistej ziemi i rozgarniając połamane trzciny. Ściągnęła ciążący jej plecak, chcąc  
mieć pełną swobodę ruchu i przyłożyła rękę do częściowo wchodzącego w jezioro zagłębienia,  
jakby chciała ocenić jego wielkość i pochodzenie. Moqwaio zawarczała. Z płytkiej wody przy  
brzegu wyprysnął jakiś czarny kształt i owinął się wokół nadgarstka dziewczyny. Krzyknęła,  
bardziej zaskoczona niż przestraszona, straciła równowagę i z rozbryzgiem wpadła do wody.  
Czarny, wężowaty kształt owinął się nie tylko naokoło jej ręki, ale także wokół pasa i ramion.  
W mgnieniu oka zniknęła pod zmąconą tonią jeziorka, zapadając się jak kamień.  
Mogwaio szczeknęła i skoczyła za nią. Deanowi trudno było odmówić refleksu - zrzucił  
plecak i strzelbę, przedarł się przez trzciny i wszedł do stawu, momentalnie grzęznąc w mule.  
W wodzie kotłowało się jak w ręcznej pralce, na powierzchni co chwilę ukazywały się splecione  
ciała dziewczyny i wężopodobnego stwora, a psica szczekała jak szalona, młócąc wodę łapami.  
Dean nie przepadał za chrztem na modłę mormonów, ale wyszarpnąwszy nóż, wszedł głębiej,  
zapadając się po pierś i usiłując wymacać tonącą grupę Laokoona. W chwilę później elastyczne  
cielsko owinęło się i wokół jego nóg i pociągnęło go w dół. Zanurzywszy się wraz z głową,  
nie bawił się w ocenę sytuacji, tylko chlasnął na odlew mniej więcej w obłapiające go wężowe  
sploty i pociągnął ostrzem w górę, pełen nadziei, że nie rozcina akurat Kateri. Wynurzył się,  
przytrzymał szamoczącą się dziewczynę i aż po rękojeść wbił nóż w czarne, łuskowate ciało.  
Stworzenie zadygotało i lekko rozluźniło uścisk, za to nad wodą pojawiła się jego otwarta  
paszcza z garniturem imponujących zębów. Ozdobiony dziwacznym rogami płaski łeb  
zaatakował z szybkością kobry, wgryzając się w rękę Kateri, którą zdążyła zasłonić sobie twarz.  
Dean chwycił stwora tuż za głową i poderżnął mu gardło, o ile można by przyjąć, że węże  
mają gardło. Wyszczerzony pysk kłapnął raz jeszcze, choć był niemal oderwany od tułowia, ale  
sploty rozluźniły się i zniknęły pod wodą. Dean odrzucił truchło i podtrzymując słaniającą się  
i kaszlącą dziewczynę, zaholował ją na brzeg. Popiskująca i kręcąca się wokół nich Moqwaio  
nie ułatwiała holowania.  
Wszyscy padli na wilgotną trawę, pochylona na bok Kateri mocno opierała się na ręku,  
krztusząc się i usiłując złapać porządny oddech, a ubłocony Dean próbował odepchnąć psicę,  
która koniecznie chciała dostać się do swojej pani. Nie dał rady, więc w końcu pozwolił jej na  
spóźnioną akcję ratunkową, a Kateri mocno wsparła się o kudłaty bark, dając się lizać po szyi,  
wciąż wypluwając wodę i rzężąc niczym gruźlik w ostatni stadium choroby. Dean otrząsnął się  
z wody prawie tak samo jak Moqwaio i starannie wytarł nóż o trawę.  
\- To był… – wydusiła Kateri. - To był Meshe-Kinabik, rogaty wąż.  
\- Maławy – wzruszył ramionami Dean. – W opowieści połykał człowieka w całości.  
\- Duży czy mały, w ogóle nie powinno go być! – wykrzyknęła, a właściwie usiłowała  
wykrzyknąć, ale kaszel skutecznie stłumił protest.  
\- Witaj po drugiej stronie lustra, Alicjo – mruknął z ironią.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę… - jęknęła, w końcu przestając kaszleć, prostując się i rozszerzonymi  
oczyma wpatrując w paskudne ugryzienie na ramieniu, z którego sączyła się rozcieńczona  
wodą krew. – To boli.  
\- Mam opatrunki – uspokoił ją. - I ketonal.  
\- Dzięki – wychrypiała, patrząc na niego z ukosa zza kudłów Moqwaio. Mokre włosy  
oblepiały jej czoło i policzki, usta drżały, a czekoladowe oczy lśniły podejrzanie łzawą wilgocią.  
\- Masz też nóż, dryling i zapewne zestaw małego skauta. Zawsze jesteś taki zwarty i gotowy?  
Cholera, zadźgałeś go! Jesteście łowcami duchów czy krokodyli?  
\- To był wąż – uściślił Dean, ściągając t-shirt przez głowę. Dziwaczny wisiorek zalśnił w  
słońcu niczym ze szczerego złota i oparł się o mokrą skórę.  
\- Coś ty taki spokojny?! – zdenerwowała się na nowo, trudno powiedzieć, czy jego  
nonszalancją, czy nagle ujawnionym nagim torsem.  
\- Nie zeżarło nas, ani nie utopiło, prawda? To czym się przejmować?  
\- Żesz cholera jasna! – wykrzyknęła wreszcie Kateri pełnym głosem, nie stłumionym przez  
kaszel, dodając jednym tchem do wiercącego się psa. - Mogwaio, przestań…  
Bolał ją posiniaczony nadgarstek, rozdarte kłami ramię i ściśnięte wężowymi splotami żebra.  
Za to trudno powiedzieć, by wciąż ją suszyło. Nie, można uznać, że nawodniła się dostatecznie.  
Świetny sposób na kaca… Spojrzała na spokojną toń jeziorka z mieszaniną wstrętu i zdumienia  
i czym prędzej przeniosła wzrok na Deana, który właśnie ściągał spodnie.  
\- No co? Nie będę łaził w mokrych, ubłoconych ciuchach… - burknął na widok jej miny.  
– Lepiej zrób to samo, bo się przeziębisz…  
\- Ciepło jest – zaprotestowała odruchowo, ale sama poczuła, jak bardzo ziębi ją mokry  
materiał oblepiający ciało. Całe szczęście, że nie poszła pod wodę razem z plecakiem i ma coś  
na przebranie. I aparat, o Jezusie Nazareński, aparat by zamókł!  
\- A możemy odejść od brzegu? – spytała niepewnie, próbując podnieść się z ziemi, w czym  
jak zwykle przeszkadzała jej pełna dobrych chęci psica. – Czuję się nieswojo…  
\- Myślisz, że jest ich więcej? – zastanowił się na pół poważnie Dean, szukając suchych  
dżinsów i koszulki w przepastnej komorze plecaka.  
\- Nic nie myślę – odparła zgodnie z prawdą, mając doskonały punkt widokowy na jego  
umięśnione plecy, ramiona i… resztę. Zjechała wzrokiem jeszcze niżej. Taa… Dobrze, że nie  
był całkiem idealny.  
\- Masz strasznie krzywe nogi – wyrwało jej się.  
Dean odwrócił się z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy, niespecjalnie zmieszany tymi oględzinami.  
Zarówno Kateri, jak i Moqwaio wpatrywały się w niego jak zaczarowane. Podobno pies  
upodabnia się do swojego pana…  
\- No co ty nie powiesz – mruknął. - Ściągaj te mokre ciuchy i zobaczymy, co ty masz krzywe.  
\- Wszystko – odparła dziewczyna niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą, przyciągając do siebie własny  
plecak i nurkując w poszukiwaniu rybaczek i ulubionej podkoszulki z tribalem. – Się odwróć.  
\- Jeszcze czego. Ty mnie obejrzałaś od góry do dołu.  
Kateri pokazała mu język i ściągnęła top, nie zważając na obolałe ramię. Wyswobodziła  
się z ubłoconych bojówek i stanęła z rękoma na biodrach. Była niewysoka, smagła i w miarę  
zgrabna, chociaż biodra i piersi wydawały się okrąglejsze niż powinny.  
\- No i? – powiedziała wyzywająco.  
\- Krzywe – nie. Tu i ówdzie krągłe – owszem – ocenił Dean z uśmiechem.  
\- Chcesz w zęby? – spytała retorycznie.  
\- Hej, właśnie uratowałem cię z łap, ups, splotów potwora… - udał, że się obraża.  
\- Dlatego jeszcze nie dostałeś.  
Popatrzyli na siebie, szczerząc zęby w niemal identycznych uśmiechach. Jeszcze chwila  
i zapomnieliby o wodnym wężu, przymusowej kąpieli i – co najgorsze – o poszukiwaniach  
Sama. Na szczęście Moqwaio było doskonałą przyzwoitką. Szczeknęła raz i drugi, próbując  
zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.  
\- Chyba podjęła trop – zauważyła Kateri, pospiesznie wciągając na siebie spodnie i koszulkę  
i posykując, gdy materiał otarł się o poszarpaną ranę na ramieniu. Nie myślimy o kroplach  
wody lśniących na nagiej skórze, ani o mięśniach przesuwających się pod tą skórą, ani o… Nie  
myślimy i już! Kurde balans, ponad miesięczny celibat rzucał jej się na mózg…  
\- Czyli Sam się nie wykąpał… - stwierdził domyślnie Dean, ubierając się nieco mniej  
pospiesznie niż ona. Zamaszyście zasunął zamek w spodniach. Wąż wężem, pokusa pokusą,  
ale brat na niego czekał…  
\- Na pewno stał na brzegu – potwierdziła Kateri. - Ale chyba nie spotkał Meshe-Kinabika.  
Czy też jego dziecka.  
\- Bo był z kimś innym… - mruknął Dean, wpatrując się w Moqwaio, która uporczywie  
niuchała przy samym brzegu jeziorka, napięta jak cięciwa i czekająca, aż pozwolą jej pobiec  
dalej za tropem.  
\- Zaczynam w to wierzyć – przyznała Kateri, sięgając po swój plecak.  
Dean zanurkował jeszcze do bocznej kieszeni własnego, wyciągając coś w rodzaju  
podręcznej apteczki.  
\- Daj, zaplastruję cię, nim pójdziemy dalej – zaproponował.  
Podwinął rękaw jej czerwonej koszulki i przymocował przylepcem niewielki opatrunek.  
Zrobił to tak sprawnie, że łatwo się było domyśleć, iż nie robi tego pierwszy raz. Nawet  
specjalnie nie zabolało. Kateri nie śmiała podnieść oczu, żeby znowu jej nie poniosło, więc  
wpatrywała się w przypominający rogatą maskę wisiorek, zawieszony na linii jej wzroku.  
\- Dzięki, że mnie wyciągnąłeś – wymamrotała.  
\- Rzadko ktoś mi za cokolwiek dziękuje.  
\- Więc dziękuję podwójnie – nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy, wspięła się na palce i musnęła  
ustami jego policzek.  
\- To zaliczka – szepnęła obiecująco.  
\- Przyjęta.  
Moqwaio szczeknęła zniecierpliwiona. Och, trzeba iść, trzeba, trzeba, co ta pani znowu  
wyprawia. Ślad ginie, ślad znika, tuż nad ziemią, o tutaj, trzeba iść, dalej, teraz, zaraz, tak.


	3. Chapter 3

_Razu pewnego niedźwiedź wędrował przez gęsty las, jedząc słodki miód z barci, polując na_   
_ryby w strumieniach i śpiąc podczas długich zim w głębokich, ciepłych jaskiniach._   
_Ten silny i potężny niedźwiedź był właścicielem Ognia. Zawsze nosił go przy sobie, gdziekolwiek_   
_poszedł. Pewnego dnia skuszony mnóstwem smacznych żołędzi, niedźwiedź pozostawił Ogień_   
_na ziemi i zabrał się za ich zjadanie, zapominając o swoim podopiecznym. Ten wkrótce zaczął_   
_przygasać, aż się przeraził, że całkiem zgaśnie. W tym czasie niedźwiedź przechadzał się pomiędzy_   
_potężnymi drzewami i dalej zajadał się żołędziami. „Pomóż mi!” - Ogień próbował zapłonąć_   
_jaśniej, ale mu się nie udało. Niedźwiedź nie usłyszał wołania, ponieważ w tym momencie_   
_zauważył ul. Myśli o grubym i słodkim plastrze miodu tańczyły w jego głowie. „Nakarm mnie!” -_   
_rozpaczliwie krzyknął Ogień, który nie podsycany niemal zgasł. W pobliżu pojawili się Indianie i_   
_to oni usłyszeli płacz ognia, lecz zdawali sobie sprawę, że zbliżenie się do niedźwiedzia, właściciela_   
_Ognia, jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Lecz nie potrafili zignorować bezradnych nawoływań Ognia._   
_„Czym się odżywiasz?” – Spytali ludzie. „Drewnem. Potrzebuję drewna.” - odparł Ogień. Indianie_   
_szybko zebrali kawałki drewna ze wszystkich kierunków świata i powrócili do ognia. Położyli_   
_gałąź na Ogniu kierując ją na północ. Drugą skierowaną na zachód, trzecią na południe a_   
_czwartą na wschód i w końcu ogień zapłonął. „Uratowaliście mnie.” - Ogień rozjarzył się jasno._   
_Wtem głośny ryk dobiegł spod okolicznych dębów. To niedźwiedź śpieszył na polanę. Indianie_   
_rozproszyli się we wszystkich kierunkach, upuszczając z rąk kosze. Niedźwiedź pochylił się, aby_   
_zabrać Ogień, ale szybko cofnął łapę, po raz pierwszy sparzony przez tego, którym tyle czasu się_   
_opiekował… „Odejdź”, powiedział Ogień. Zapomniałeś o mnie, więc i ja już nie chcę dłużej ciebie_   
_znać.” Niedźwiedź podniósł się i stanął na tylnych łapach, warcząc i jęcząc, ale nic mu to już nie_   
_pomogło. Ogień nie chciał go więcej znać, i to potężne zwierzę zostało zmuszone do odejścia, nie_   
_interesując się już ani żołędziami ani miodem. „Podejdźcie, i podnieście mnie,”_   
_Ogień zwrócił się do Indian. „Jeśli zaopiekujecie się mną, ja zaopiekuję się wami.” I w ten_   
_sposób Indianie zdobyli Ogień._

Sam siedział na kamienistym brzegu strumienia i krytycznym okiem przyglądał się własnej  
nodze, usztywnionej i ciasno obandażowanej pasami materiału, który jeszcze niedawno był  
jego koszulą w kratę. Wyglądała nieźle, ale bolała jak wszyscy diabli. Z drugiej strony, nie  
licząc kilku mniej lub bardziej rozległych zadrapań, siniaków i otarć (w tym jednego na boku,  
które zdarło skórę niemal do żeber) i pokancerowanego przedramienia, w które piasek i żwir  
wbiły się tak mocno, że nie dało się ich usunąć, przeżył upadek ze zbocza w znośnym stanie.  
Nawet się nie podtopił, chociaż wpadł do wody, bo strumień był płytki jak sumienie demona.  
Za to zaspokoił pragnienie i zmył z siebie zapach rozkładających się liści (po czym zdążył  
wyschnąć w uporczywie przygrzewającym sierpniowym słońcu). Gdyby nie to, że złamał nogę,  
miałby się za szczęściarza. Ale ją złamał. Mimo wszystko nie było to złamanie otwarte, kość nie  
wystawała z rany, święcąc bielą i nie musiał oglądać się od środka. A przy usztywnianiu łydki  
i kostki tylko raz zrobiło mu się naprawdę słabo. Same plusy.  
Tu Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo i po raz kolejny spojrzał w górę. Bawienie się w Pollyannę  
miało odwrócić uwagę od podstawowego problemu, jaki go gnębił. Otóż ściany wąwozu, w  
którym tak nieopatrznie się znalazł, uciekając na łeb na szyję z miłosnego gniazdka Nokomo,  
wznosiły się nad nim jak mury średniowiecznego zamku. Nie, niczym bliźniacze wieże Minas  
Tirith i Minas Morgul, bo otaczały go z obu stron, łącząc się pośrodku w zwalisku kamieni,  
spośród których spływały strugi wody, błyszcząc w promieniach słońca niczym brokatowa  
wstęga. Początkowo Sam miał nadzieję, że po drugiej stronie strumień wpływa łagodnie w  
zieloną dolinę, która wyprowadzi go z czarciej kołyski, ale zawiódł się srodze, bo strumień  
rozlewał się, owszem, ale w coś na kształt mokradeł upstrzonych niewielkimi sadzawkami.  
Mur trzcin, tataraku i wybujałych pokrzyw przesłaniał widok, ale jasnym było, że dalej jest  
równie, jeśli nie bardziej, mokro, a nawet rzecznie. Ptaki rozmawiały ze sobą dosyć krzykliwie,  
wyłupiastookie ważki patrolowały teren, a nad wszystkim unosiła się chmara muszek,  
doceniana zarówno przez ważki, jak i ptaki, a nieco mniej przez Sama, któremu pchały się  
do ust i nosa i plątały we włosach, gdy tylko próbował tamtędy przejść (słowo przejść było w  
tym przypadku eufemizmem, jako, że ledwo kuśtykał, wsparty o sporą gałąź - swoją drogą,  
te gałęzie go prześladowały, chociaż z drugiej strony przydały się do usztywnienia nogi, jak  
i wsparcia przy wstawaniu). Tak czy inaczej, przeszedł kawałek wśród trzcin, lecz tam, gdzie  
strumień rozlewał się w bagienko, zrobiło się zbyt grząsko, muliście i wciągająco. Nie znalazł  
ani koszyka z Mojżeszem, ani wyjścia z domu niewoli (niekoniecznie egipskiego).  
Siedział na brzegu płytkiego strumienia i wpatrywał się, a to w wodę migoczącą wśród kamieni,  
a to na swoje wcześniejsze więzienie, które zamienił na inne, nieco większe. Spleciony z gałęzi szałas  
Nokomo stał na niewielkiej półce skalnej przylepiony jak gniazdo os w trzech czwartych zbocza  
po prawej stronie. Kokon był ledwie o dwie długości Sama od krawędzi urwiska, wystarczyłoby,  
gdyby podskoczył i podciągnął się, chwytając powykręcanych korzeni i gałęzi, ale nie, on musiał  
skoczyć na głowę… A tak nie wespnie się, choćby chciał, nawet z perfekcyjnie usztywnioną nogą.  
Wiedział, bo wspinać się również już dwa razy próbował, za każdym razem lądując z powrotem  
na brzegu strumienia (ale tylko raz tracąc przytomność, hurra, Sam).  
Patrzył na zbocze, zastanawiając się, czy kolejny raz spróbować po lewej czy po prawej  
stronie, a w międzyczasie wymyślając pozytywy swego położenia. Nieliczne. Słońce wciąż mocno  
przyświecało, choć powoli przesunęło się na zachód, pogrążając wschodnią ścianę wąwozu w  
cieniu. Jeśli słusznie zakładał, że Nokomo pojawi się po zachodzie słońca, zostało mu trochę  
czasu. Chyba, że założenie było z gruntu niesłuszne, a jego oblubienica woli czas popołudniowej  
herbatki i zjawi się przy nim lada chwila. I co ma jej wtedy powiedzieć? Że nie może tak od  
razu przejść do intymnych szczegółów? Chyba już przeszedł, choć tego nie pamięta… Że jest  
niesmaczny, bo się poobijał przy upadku jak stłuczone jabłko? Może ma kompleks pielęgniarski  
i lubi poobijanych… Albo, że by nie naciskała, bo się w sobie zamknie? Ha, ha, chyba wysuszy.  
Sam potrząsnął głową, starając się zapanować nad niewczesnym poczuciem humoru, ale  
niewiele to dało. Siedział jak ta sierota na brzegu strumienia i wiedział, że za nic na świecie nie  
wydostanie się stąd o własnych siłach, więc pozostaje mu czekać na rycerza na białym koniu,  
w tym wypadku na Deana, który na pewno go szuka. Jak zawsze. Ciekawe tylko, czy tym razem  
zdąży przed jego śmiercią. Nie, zaraz, to chyba niesprawiedliwa myśl. Dean nie ma obowiązku  
zdążać na czas, ani wciąż ratować go przed okrutnym losem, cokolwiek wpoił mu ojciec.  
Nie miał też obowiązku zaprzedawania własnej duszy w zamian za zmartwychwstanie brata,  
zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że życie łowcy bywa ryzykowne i to zmartwychwstanie może nie  
potrwać długo, a piekło i owszem… Cały Dean, nie mógł darować podpisania paktu ojcu, a  
sam zrobił to samo. Przynajmniej John jakimś cudem się wydostał. A Dean udaje, że się nie boi,  
nie, skądże, zupełnie go nie obchodzi, że za niecały rok umrze i trafi do piekła. W dodatku bez  
sensu, bo Sam umrze przed nim, tu i teraz, w ramionach widmowej indiańskiej kochanki, kto  
wie, może całkiem zadowolony… Chyba bredzi. Ma gorączkę, czy co? Sam dotknął ręką czoła  
i skrzywił się lekko. Miał. Za to nie miał komórki, noża, ani taurusa. Ani colta, który zostawili  
pod opieką Bobby’ego. Colt zabije prawie wszystko, chociaż czasami warto się zastanowić,  
nim pociągnie się za spust. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak Dean na niego spojrzał, gdy zastrzelił  
tamtą demonicę w zawalonej piwnicy. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nią, czy co? Z demonami nie da się  
zaprzyjaźnić, dobry demon to martwy demon. Hm, a Ruby? Ruby nie zastrzelił…  
Kilka kamieni stoczyło się po stoku, płosząc rodzinę czyżyków w malinowym chruśniaku  
i zwracając nieco przytłumioną uwagę Sama. Spomiędzy drzew na szczycie zbocza wyprysnął  
spory szary kształt i z impetem runął w jego stronę, poszczekując i popiskując niczym nakręcana  
pluszowa zabawka. Stok był stromy, a mimo to pies nie przekoziołkował, ani nie ześlizgnął się  
po miejscami gładkich jak szkło kamieniach, radząc sobie z utrzymaniem równowagi niczym  
wytrawna baletnica. Sam pomyślał, że biegnie prosto na niego, ale był tak zdumiony, że nawet  
się nie ruszył, poza tym byłoby to jak usuwanie się z drogi samosterowalnemu pociskowi  
rakietowemu. Rakieta właśnie dosięgnęła celu i skoczyła przednimi łapami na jego pierś,  
przyciskając do kamienistego podłoża. Widząc przed sobą kudłaty pysk i jakby nie było, ostre  
kły, odruchowo zasłonił ręką szyję, tylko po to, by poczuć zimny, wilgotny nos entuzjastycznie  
wciskający się pod jego łokieć, a za nim nie mniej mokry jęzor usiłujący polizać go po ręce,  
twarzy i koszulce jednocześnie. Polizać? Sam zaśmiał się z ulgą, przytłoczony kudłatym  
ciężarem i wszędobylskim liźnięciami. Zalizania na śmierć się dzisiaj nie spodziewał. Pies w  
końcu odpuścił i usiadł tuż przy nim, zawzięcie bijąc ogonem po bokach. Szczeknął raz i drugi,  
a w odpowiedzi na skraju wąwozu odezwały się nawoływania, w tym najpiękniejszy na świecie  
głos zdenerwowanego Deana. Chyba go sobie nagra na poczcie głosowej…  
\- Moqwaio! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, na co pies rozszczekał się entuzjastycznie, niemal  
ogłuszając Sama, bo czynił to tuż nad jego obolałą głową. Wspierając się na rękach, dźwignął  
się do pozycji siedzącej i zapatrzył ponad szałas Nokomo, gdzie wśród drzew zamajaczyły dwie  
ludzkie sylwetki.  
\- Dean? – zawołał niepewnie.  
\- Sam! – wrzasnął Dean tak, że słychać go było w obrębie pół kilometra.  
\- Dean…  
\- Sam? – w głosie kobiety wyraźnie słychać było niedowierzanie.  
Sam zmarszczył brwi w ciężkim procesie myślowym. Czy to ta dziewczyna, z którą byli w  
Loose Moose Tap and Grill? Katerina? Katrina? Katy?  
\- Uważajcie! – krzyknął słabo. - Urwisko!  
\- Widzimy – odkrzyknął Dean. – Przecież nie jesteśmy ślepi. Tylko idiota rzucałby się na  
łeb na szyję.  
Hm, słuszna uwaga, tylko dla niego trochę po niewczasie.  
\- Czemu tam siedzisz, sieroto? – w głosie Deana słychać było ulgę pomieszaną z irytacją.  
– My cię szukamy, a ty sobie odpoczywasz?  
\- Złamałem nogę – powiadomił go Sam.  
\- Ofiara losu.  
\- Dupek.  
\- Dupek do kwadratu.  
\- Dupek do sześcianu.  
\- Dupek do czegoś tam wyżej.  
\- Przestańcie obaj – przerwała im Kateri. - Dean, schodzimy.  
\- Sam, schodzimy – powtórzył Dean. - Nigdzie nie odchodź…  
\- Bardzo śmieszne – wymamrotał Sam, kładąc się na wilgotnawej trawie i wpatrując w  
niebiesko-złotawe niebo, częściowo przesłonięte dyszącym pyskiem i kudłami Mogqwaio,  
która wpatrywała się w niego z lekko przekrzywioną głową. Może się bała, że znienacka się  
zerwie i ucieknie, a pani znowu każe go szukać. Bez obaw, chwilowo nigdzie się nie rusza.  
Było mu gorąco i jakoś bezwładnie, a oczy same się zamykały. Nie ma się czym przejmować,  
przyjechał rycerz na białym koniu i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie…  
Moqwaio zawarczała. Odemknął jedno oko. Nie powinien był tego robić, bo nie licząc  
widoku brata i dziewczyny, skupionych na wybieraniu jak najlepszego oparcia dla rąk i nóg  
przy schodzeniu w dół zbocza (z tym, że Dean przeklinał pod nosem ciężki plecak i boleśnie  
obijający się o biodro dryling, a Kateri dla odmiany – ciężki plecak i obijający się o piersi  
Nikon D-300), zobaczył widmowy zarys młodej kobiety spływający od strony szałasu niczym  
migotliwa mgła. Mgła była szybsza niż żywi ludzie. O wiele szybsza. Sam spojrzał w górę i  
ujrzał ją nad sobą, formującą się w kształt nagiego kobiecego ciała. Zajrzał w oczy koloru  
obsydianu i kształtu migdałów i westchnął z rezygnacją, chociaż sekundę później nie pamiętał  
już, skąd wzięła się ta rezygnacja.  
Moqwaio zawarczała jak silnik na najwyższych obrotach i ze zjeżoną sierścią rzuciła się na  
zjawę, lecz przeleciała przez nią jak przez powietrze. Zaskoczona, obróciła się w miejscu, jakby  
goniła za własnym ogonem i znowu przypadła do kobiecej postaci, z każdą chwilą nabierającej  
wyraźniejszych kształtów. Kłapnęła zębami i sapnęła z frustracją. Zupełnie jakby biegała za  
świetlnym zajączkiem, z czego zawsze śmiała się jej pani. Nic, tylko powietrze. Ale powietrze  
nagle stawiło opór i odrzuciło psicę na bok z siłą rozpędzonego samochodu.  
Uderzyła o jeden z większych kamieni na brzegu, zaskomlała i znieruchomiała. Sam nie  
zareagował, bo wpatrywał się w zmaterializowaną zjawę z całkowicie nieobecnym wyrazem i  
oczami, w których wirowała ta sama migotliwa mgła, z której powstała Nokomo.  
\- Moqwaio! – wrzasnęła Kateri z połowy zbocza, odporna na uroki wiecznej indiańskiej  
narzeczonej, rozpaczliwie próbując zejść jak najszybciej, a przy okazji nie zabić siebie i Nikona.  
Pies słabo poruszył łapami i pisnął, dając znać, że czaszkę ma twardszą od skał.  
\- Sam! – zawtórował jej Dean, niestety w przeciwieństwie do Kateri porzucając wszelką  
ostrożność przy schodzeniu, co skończyło się przyspieszonym zsunięciem z ostatnich dziesięciu  
metrów i twardym lądowaniem na porośniętym pokrzywami i rdestem zwalisku kamieni.  
Przez chwilę przypominał żółwia z wyjątkowo niewygodną skorupą w kolorze khaki na  
grzbiecie, po czym złapał zgubiony oddech, podźwignął się na rękach i kolanach i potrząsnął  
głową niczym buhaj na corridzie. Zrzucił plecak, chwycił dryling i poderwał się na równe  
(no, powiedzmy) nogi, z półobrotu mierząc do Nokomo. Z przyzwyczajenia chciał zakrzyknąć  
„padnij”, nim skojarzył, że Sam i tak leży jak długi, a nad nim pochyla się naga kobieca postać  
z długimi, czarnymi włosami, które falują jak żywe, niezgodnie z regułami fizyki (chyba, że  
grawitacja przestała chwilowo obowiązywać). Nim wycelował i pociągnął za spust, zdążył  
pomyśleć, że po pierwsze - nawet jeśli trafi Sama, sól go nie zabije, po drugie - głupio jest  
strzelać do nagich kobiet, a po trzecie – nie pisał się na udział w azjatyckich horrorach. Trudno  
byłoby odmówić Deanowi szybkości myśli, niestety soli należało odmówić skuteczności  
działania. Przeszła na wskroś Nokomo, nie wyrządzając jej najmniejszej krzywdy (Samowi na  
szczęście także nie). Zjawa nawet nie zamigotała, że o rozwiewaniu się w dym, jak powinny  
to czynić wszystkie grzeczne duchy, nie wspominając. Uparty z natury Dean przeładował i  
poprawił drugim strzałem, z tym samym skutkiem, czyli bez skutku. Mamrocząc pod nosem  
inwektywy o nieobyczajnych duchach, kilkoma krokami pokonał niewielką odległość dzielącą  
go od bezwładnej postaci brata i zamierzył się na Nokomo drylingiem jak maczugą, dzierżąc  
go krzepko za lufę.  
\- Trochę przyzwoitości – warknął przy zamachu. – Nie uprawia się seksu w miejscach  
publicznych! Jak będę bardzo spragniony, to włączę sobie Busty Asian Beauties i to niekoniecznie  
z moim bratem w roli głównej…  
Zjawa spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i Dean zastygł w trakcie zamachnięcia, jakby odłączono go  
od prądu lub wyczerpały mu się akumulatory. Opuścił ręce, upuścił dryling i zapatrzył się na nią  
jak na objawienie Najświętszej Maryi Panny. W jednej chwili zapomniał właściwie o wszystkim.  
Widział tylko ją: unoszące się wokół twarzy i ramion włosy czarne jak skrzydła kruka (ten  
eufemizm w przypadku Nokomo spełniał się w stu procentach), przepastne ciemne oczy i drobną,  
nieco zaokrągloną twarz o pełnych wargach i mocno zaznaczonych kościach policzkowych.  
Słońce prześwitywało przez nią jak przez szklaną figurkę, podkreślając zaokrąglone biodra,  
drobne piersi i złotawy meszek na ramionach i udach. Patrząc jak Nokomo ponownie pochyla  
się nad Samem, Dean westchnął, chociaż bardziej z zazdrością niż gniewem.  
Kateri naprawdę nie potrafiła schodzić szybciej, nawet gnana niepokojem o Moqwaio (i  
obu braci, z przewagą starszego, którego zdążyła nieco lepiej… poznać). Jej zdrowy rozsądek  
zdecydowanie wygrywał z brawurą, a płyty skalne były obrośnięte aksamitnym, lecz podstępnie  
wyślizgującym się spod palców mchem. Zerknęła przez ramię na niemrawo poruszającą się  
wilczycę, stojącego jak słup soli Deana i zjawę dziewczyny nisko skłonioną nad drugim z  
mężczyzn i sapnęła z irytacją. Jeszcze kilka metrów… Chociaż, z drugiej strony, co ma zrobić,  
gdy już znajdzie się na dole? Porozmawiać z Nokomo jak kobieta z kobietą? Z kobietą? To  
przecież tylko mit z zamierzchłej przeszłości, wytwór wyobraźni, efekt zbiorowej halucynacji…  
taki dosyć namacalny, nie da się ukryć. Przyłączyć się do igraszek? W końcu za Deana zołza  
się jeszcze nie zabrała… Mhm, nie ma to jak orgia na brzegu strumienia, te kamyczki i piasek  
wciskający się nie tam, gdzie trzeba plus kochanek zamieniający się w mumię. Pstryknąć jej  
zdjęcie? Kiedyś Indianie wierzyli, że fotografia może uwięzić czyjąś duszę. Czy ducha także?  
Kuszące… Swoją drogą, jakby wyszło, byłoby to zdjęcie godne National Geographic. A raczej  
National Enquirer…  
Sam przez krótką chwilę pamiętał, że powinien się bać (usłyszał dwa następujące po sobie  
strzały i kątem oka dostrzegł Deana), ale jedno spojrzenie na Nokomo starło mu wszelkie myśli  
niczym mokra gąbka przecierająca tablicę szkolną. Pokusa rozchylonych warg i wilgotnych,  
ciemnobrązowych oczu była silniejsza niż pamięć i strach. Nokomo uśmiechnęła się leciutko,  
zamigotała, zmieniając się w błyszczący dym i owinęła wokół niego, przyciskając do ziemi (jakby  
i tak nie leżał na niej bez sił). W mgnieniu oka z powrotem uformowała się na kształt żywego  
ciała, rozpalonego, gładkiego i wilgotnego. Jej pocałunek był słodszy niż krew i mocniejszy od  
najmocniejszej whisky. Jęknął półprzytomnie i przygarnął ją do sobie, zaczynając pieścić dłońmi  
nagą skórę wzdłuż eski kręgosłupa. Mimo tlącego się w ciele pożądania był blady jak śmierć.  
Spod zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęły dwie łzy i stoczyły się po policzkach. Coś w nim krzyczało  
upiornym głosikiem, że to ułuda, ale zmysły zdradziły go ostatecznie. Chciał się z nią kochać,  
chciał ją mieć, chciał jej się oddać, chciał, by pochłonął go przypływ, jeśli nawet miało go to  
unicestwić i zatopić niczym rozbitka unoszącego się na marnej tratwie pośród wzburzonych fal.  
Jakby to powiedział Dean, to co martwe, powinno pozostać martwe, a on już raz umarł…  
Kateri zeskoczyła na płaski kamień u podnóża skał. Zdjęła plecak, rzucając go obok  
Deanowego i niepomna na spektakl rozgrywający się nad brzegiem strumienia, przede  
wszystkim podbiegła do Moqwaio. Wilczyca parsknęła i polizała ją po ręku, lekko unosząc pysk.  
Dziewczyna pospiesznie obmacała szaro-czarne kudły, ale nie wyczuła niczego niepokojącego,  
a Moqwaio już dźwigała się na łapy, otrząsając jak po wyjściu z wody. Z ulgą wytarmosiła ją  
za uszy i pocałowała w szeroki nos. Psica kichnęła, Sam jęknął, a Nokomo wydała z siebie  
dźwięk przypominający chrapliwy śmiech. Kateri zmrużyła oczy, podniosła z brzegu kilka  
okrąglaków, zważyła je na dłoni i cisnęła prosto w zjawę. Za rzucanie jej psem. Rzut był celny,  
ale kamienie przeleciały przez ciało ducha jak przez mgłę, z pluskiem wpadając do wody. To w  
końcu jest materialna czy nie?  
Kateri zerwała się z ziemi i podeszła do splecionych ciał Sama i Nokomo, mijając zastygłego  
niczym posąg Deana. W przelocie spojrzała na jego nieruchomą twarz i nieprzytomne oczy  
i trafił ją jasny szlag. Cholera, na nią by tak popatrzył! Niewiele myśląc, trzasnęła go w twarz  
i poprawiła łokciem w splot słoneczny. Co dziwne, radykalna metoda wyrywania ze stuporu  
zadziałała. Co prawda starszy z Winchesterów zgiął się w pół i sapnął z braku tlenu, ale  
przynajmniej już nie wpatrywał w Nokomo cielęcym wzrokiem. Kateri była usatysfakcjonowana,  
choćby przez chwilę, nim stanęła twarzą w twarz ze zdecydowanie mniej zadowoloną Nokomo,  
której odebrała zabawkę i przeszkodziła w… konsumpcji.  
Zjawa spojrzała na nią bezdennymi oczyma, ale oczywiście nie wywarło to na Kateri  
najmniejszego wrażenia, może oprócz odrobiny strachu i wstrętu. Dla mężczyzn Nokomo  
wyglądała prawdopodobnie jak ucieleśnienie pokusy, dla panny Tousey - jak zbyt chuda, zbyt  
blada i zbyt potargana nastolatka, w dodatku pokryta siateczką pęknięć jak porysowane szkło  
i z nieco zbyt ostrymi zębami, które kaleczyły delikatne wargi. Całe szczęście, że nie była innej  
orientacji seksualnej…  
\- Nie – szepnął Sam, a dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez ułamek sekundy, czy nie należałoby  
go solidnie kopnąć, żeby i jemu przeszło.  
\- Sam… – sapnął Dean zza jej pleców, usiłując odzyskać oddech.  
\- A dajcież że obaj spokój – mruknęła Kateri i uniosła ciężkiego Nikona, celując obiektyw  
prosto w wykrzywioną twarz Nokomo. To było tak absurdalne, że musiało się udać.  
\- Uśmiech proszę – dodała, naciskając migawkę.  
Nastawiła zdjęcia seryjne na jedną dwusetną sekundy, więc rozległo się kilka suchych  
trzasków, może pozbawionych błysków, ale nie siły rażenia. Tak mocno wierzyła w to, co robi,  
że nie zdziwiła się, kiedy widmo zadrżało jak listek na wietrze. Miała uwięzić jej ducha, to  
go uwięzi… Nokomo otworzyła usta do krzyku, ale jej głos już nie zawibrował w powietrzu.  
Spękania widoczne na jej na wpół przezroczystym ciele pogłębiły się i rozrysowały jak nitki  
korzeni, by rozerwać pergaminową skórę i zapaść do środka. Z szelestem suchych liści upiorna  
indiańska narzeczona rozsypała się i zniknęła w świetle mocno popołudniowego słońca.  
Kateri miała nieodpartą ochotę dmuchnąć w obiektyw jak w dymiącą lufę pistoletu, ale  
zamiast tego spojrzała na wyświetlacz LCD, szczerze przekonana, że na zdjęciach nie będzie  
niczego prócz zakłóceń (i Sama w tle), ale uchwycona przez oko aparatu postać Nokomo była  
krystalicznie wyrazista, choć zminiaturyzowana. Kilka odsłon tej samej bladej i wykrzywionej  
w dziwacznym grymasie twarzy, podobnych węglom oczu i wijących się niczym pijawki włosów,  
uwiecznionych nawet nie na kliszy, a w pikselach. Kateri wzdrygnęła się. Zatęskniła do czegoś  
mocniejszego, a nawet do porannego kaca, który zdawał się czymś swojskim i zrozumiałym,  
w przeciwieństwie do spotkania z Meshe-Kinabikiem i Nokomo. To postacie z legend, do  
cholery! Więc kogo jeszcze napotkają na swojej drodze? Duchy podziemia Anamaqki czy ich  
Pana, Moqwaio? A może bohaterskiego Manabusha, zirytowanego, że ktoś wykańcza za niego  
potwory? Czy ktoś mógłby ją uszczypnąć?  
Dean jej nie uszczypnął, ale niemal wtrącił aparat z ręki, przypadając do leżącego bezwładnie  
brata, jednocześnie potrząsając nim, próbując wyczuć puls na szyi i oglądając pod kątem  
ewentualnego zmumifikowania. Uważając to za niezłą zabawę, Moqwaio dołączyła się do  
oględzin, starannie obwąchując Sama i wciskając mu nos pod koszulkę. Trudno powiedzieć,  
czy sprawiło to potrząsanie, czy dotyk zimnego nosa, w każdym razie Sam otworzył oczy i  
machnął ręką w niemym proteście, próbując odepchnąć oboje.  
\- Tym razem żyję – wymamrotał. - Ale jeszcze chwila, a mnie udusisz… A ona zaliże.  
\- Ty idioto…  
\- Ale żywy idioto – uśmiechnął się krzywo Sam, nieporadnie wydobywając z objęć i brata i  
psa. - Dzięki, że mnie znalazłeś.  
\- Ja? To Moqwaio cię znalazła.  
Słysząc swoje imię, wilczyca cofnęła głowę, tylko po to, by spojrzeć na panią i za jej  
przyzwoleniem obdzielić mokrym liźnięciem zarówno Deana, jak i Sama.  
\- To się nazywa molestowanie – mruknął Dean, wycierając twarz ramieniem.  
\- Nic nie wiesz o molestowaniu – burknął Sam, usiłując usiąść, obywając się bez kolejnych  
całusów Moqwaio i poprawić na sobie zmięte ubranie. Wbrew wszystkiemu Kateri parsknęła  
śmiechem. Chyba rzeczywiście młodszy z braci był bardziej doświadczony w tym temacie,  
przynajmniej ostatnio. Kto by pomyślał, że duchy potrafią molestować… Raz jeszcze spojrzała  
na wyświetlacz, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Nokomo wciąż tkwi w aparacie. Tkwiła. Ściągnęła  
Nikona z szyi, niechcący celując obiektywem w malowniczą grupę nad brzegiem strumienia.  
– Tylko nie rób zdjęcia – powiedzieli jednym głosem Dean i Sam.  
***  
Żółto-pomarańczowe płomyczki pełgały po gałęziach ułożonych w misterną piramidkę,  
żarzących się i spopielających z ostro słyszalnym trzaskiem.  
Bezpieczne obrzeżone kamieniami (których nad strumieniem nie brakowało) strzelały w górę  
bez większego przekonania, bo wiatr był słaby, a one leniwe. Jednak od niewielkiego ogniska biło  
takie ciepło, że Moqwaio przezornie odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, chowając za brezent  
namiotu. Podobnie jak większość zwierząt nie przepadała za ogniem i odsunęłaby się jeszcze  
dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że nad ogniskiem przypiekał się kawał mięsa, który kusił ją swoim zapachem  
bardziej niż mogliby przypuszczać zgromadzeni wokół ogniska ludzie (choć była najedzona).  
Jakby tu niepostrzeżenie podkraść się i chwycić… nie, nie wolno. Ale tak pięknie pachnie, tak  
smacznie, tak królikowo… I biedna Moqwaio chowała się za namiotem, przełykając ślinę.  
Rozbili obozowisko nad tym samym strumieniem, nad którym znaleźli Sama (i Nokomo).  
Nie, żeby miejsce miało w sobie nieprzeparty urok (zwłaszcza Sam miał go już serdecznie  
dosyć), ale zwyciężył rozsądek – było już naprawdę późne popołudnie, wspinaczka po stoku, z  
którego co dopiero zeszli, w dodatku połączona z holowaniem wyczerpanego, obolałego i tu i  
ówdzie połamanego młodszego Winchestera, średnio im się uśmiechała, na dole mieli dostęp  
do wody (a jednocześnie strumień był bardzo płytki, co nieco uspokajało Kateri w kwestii  
rogatego węża), a gałęzie na ognisko same pchały się do rąk. I tak Dean zajął się zbieraniem  
chrustu (choć nie przypominał przy tym biednej starowinki z bajek), unieruchomiony Sam  
rozpalał ognisko, twierdząc z wisielczym humorem, że i tak ma gorączkę, więc powinno pójść  
szybciej (co było wierutnym kłamstwem, bo po zaaplikowanej mu przez brata końskiej dawce  
ketonalu i ibupromu gorączka dawno spasowała, a rozpalanie ogniska szło mu, delikatnie  
mówiąc, tak sobie), Moqwaio zadbała o prowiant (jako jedyna bez problemu wydostała się  
z wąwozu i wróciła z królikiem, ba, nawet dwoma), a Kateri rozbiła namiot, co teoretycznie  
powinno być najbardziej czasochłonne, a w praktyce zajęło jej jakieś dziesięć sekund – ku  
autentycznemu zaskoczeniu obu braci odczepiła od plecaka półmetrowy okrągły pokrowiec,  
rozpięła go i rzuciła przed siebie coś, co zgrabnie uformowało się w całkiem spory namiot.  
Wystarczyło przymocować go szpilami do ziemi i schronienie było gotowe. „Quechua”  
mruknęła w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie w oczach Winchesterów. Niewiele im to powiedziało,  
ale w jednej chwili zapragnęli mieć identyczny, no, może trochę większy, ten wyglądał na sporą  
jedynkę (dla Sama) lub niewielką dwójkę (dla Deana). Jasnym było, że wszyscy tam się nie  
zmieszczą, ale jednogłośnie zdecydowano, że zaszczyt posiadania dachu nad głową przypadnie  
Samowi, jako najbardziej poszkodowanemu.  
Po przejrzeniu obu plecaków okazało się, że z zapasów ostały się puszki z mielonką, jajka w  
proszku, sól i batoniki z ziarnami (Kateri) oraz snickersy i sól (Dean, z tym że w jego przypadku  
soli było więcej i służyła do zupełnie innych celów). Wobec powyższego króliki przytargane  
przez wilczycę zyskały na wartości, chociaż Sam narzekał, że czuje się jak dokarmiany przez  
Golluma, Kateri żachnęła się w imieniu psicy i własnym (że nie jest nomen omen Samem), a  
Dean zaprotestował, że nie życzy sobie podobnych rozmówek, bo jeszcze nie oglądał filmu,  
na co brat odparował, że chyba jednak wie o co chodzi, jeśli protestuje. Dyskutowali tak  
dalej, rozpalając ognisko, a w międzyczasie dziewczyna obdarła szaraki ze skóry, oprawiła  
je, natarła solą i jakimiś ziołami znad strumienia i rzuciła resztki Moqwaio. Było to dosyć  
krwawe przedstawienie, więc nie wiedzieć czemu, Sam i Dean woleli mu się zbyt bacznie nie  
przypatrywać, chociaż posłusznie wycięli widełki, na których spoczęły nabite na gałęzie tuszki.  
Z uwagi na bliskość mokradeł drewno było dosyć wilgotne, więc ognisko dymiło dostatecznie  
mocno, by odgonić meszki i moskity krążące nad pobliskimi trzcinami, a mięso przy okazji  
pieczenia miało zapewnione i wędzenie.  
Niepostrzeżenie nadszedł wieczór i nad strumieniem zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej biwakowo  
– namiot i ludzie (nie licząc psa) zgromadzeni dookoła niewielkiego ogniska, a wokół  
zapadający zmrok, szelesty, trzaski, pohukujący puszczyk (i inne ptaki, które nie wiedzieć  
czemu zapomniały położyć się spać), niebo gwiaździste nad nimi i prawo moralne (z grubsza)  
w nich. Plus piekące się mięso i cichutko szemrząca woda.  
Zawinięty w śpiwór i opierający się przyciągniętą przez Deana (dla ich wspólnej wygody)  
nieco spróchniałą kłodę Sam miał lekko nieprzytomne oczy, ale bardziej z uwagi na prochy,  
którą zafundował mu brat aniżeli na ogólne wyczerpanie organizmu. Napojony, nakarmiony  
mielonką z puszki i znieczulony, po prostu robił się senny. I nic dziwnego, w końcu ubiegłej  
nocy wiele nie spał… Nawet niespecjalnie chciało mu myśleć, więc wgapiał się w gwiazdy  
nad głową, które świeciły takim mrowiem, że widać było Drogę Mleczną, a kto wie, czy nie  
czekał ich spektakl spadających Perseid. Wiatr niemal ucichł, ale godnie zastępował go szmer  
nieustannie płynącej wody i cykanie świerszczy, z uporem maniaka pocierających nóżką o  
nóżkę w wysokich trawach przy stoku.  
\- Szkoda, że nikt nie wziął gitary – wymamrotał Sam, wygodniej układając się w zwojach  
śpiwora. Kateri błysnęła w półmroku bielą zębów. Rzeczywiście, cóż to biwak bez gitary i  
śpiewów chóralnych…  
\- Szkoda – prychnęła, wyobrażając sobie jak wędruje przez las, nie dość, że z plecakiem,  
namiotem i Nikonem, to jeszcze z gitarą przewieszoną przez ramię. – Ale możemy zaśpiewać  
Auld long Syne. Albo nie, lepiej My rifle, my pony and me.  
\- Dean Martin byłby dobry – zgodził się sennie Sam. – Dean, zaśpiewaj Deana…  
\- Czy ty słyszysz co mówisz? – zaśmiał się brat, nie wiadomo po co czyszczący rozłożony  
dryling (w końcu jak na razie na wiele się nie przydał) i zerkający spod oka na Kateri,  
zdecydowanie czerwonoskórą w blasku ognia. W kraciastej koszuli narzuconej na top i z  
włosami spiętymi w grzeczny kucyk wyglądała bardzo… apetycznie. Z poświęceniem obracała  
zawieszone na ogniem mięso, pilnując, żeby się zanadto nie spiekło. Ha, bogini domowego  
ogniska albo kobieta epoki kamienia łupanego czekająca na powrót wygłodniałych łowców.  
Co prawda, kiedy widział jak oprawiała upolowane przez Moqwaio króliki (jego nożem!),  
przyrzekł sobie, że zostanie przy mielonce, ale teraz zaczynał wymiękać, czując ten sam upojny  
aromat co wilczyca (która i tak była ukontentowana, bo dostała wszelkie resztki i królicze  
wnętrzności). Niemniej, zjadłaby i więcej, w końcu to jej łup… Z tą myślą przysunęła się bliżej  
ogniska i ludzi, trochę za ciepło i płomieniście, ale ten zapach…  
– Jak już, to wolałbym Play with Fire – dodał Dean. – Stonesi rządzą.  
\- A ja coś bardziej patetycznego, o, może arię z Toski – wyznał Sam z westchnieniem. – Ale  
tego nikt z nas nie dźwignie…  
Dean spojrzał na brata niemal z przerażeniem, ale postanowił złożyć to na karb przeżytego  
stresu i prochów. Oraz drobinek szpiku, które po złamaniu kości krążą po ciele Sama i mieszają  
mu w głowie. Aria operowa? Coraz gorzej, co on robił na tych studiach? No tak, podobno  
chodził na zajęcia ze sztuki… Bo chyba nie była to ta zmiana, o której mówił Żółtooki, tfu…  
\- Mów za siebie – zaśmiała się Kateri, niespecjalnie przestraszona preferencjami muzycznymi  
Sama. – Mnie zdarza się podśpiewywać i arie, zwłaszcza podczas sprzątania. Ale Toska? To  
straszna histeryczka była… Może Królowa Nocy z Czarodziejskiego fletu?  
\- Że co? – Dean poczuł się wzięty w dwa ognie. Noc, las, ognisko, gwiazdy, a oni o operze.  
Może ma wyciągnąć z plecaka smoking?  
\- Piekielna zemsta kipi w moim sercu – zanuciła tymczasem dziewczyna i trąciła go w  
ramię, niemal wytrącając z ręki rozłożoną broń. – Dean, możesz wziąć arię Ptasznika…  
\- Że co? – powtórzył niezbyt mądrze.  
\- Jestem Ptasznikiem! Zawsze wesoły, śpiewający, wszyscy wokół mnie tu znają, starzy  
i młodzi z całej okolicy, potrzebuję tylko sieci na dziewczęta, złapałbym ich cały tuzin.  
Sprawiłbym im taką klatkę i wszystkie dziewczęta byłyby moje – zaśpiewała Kateri, strasznie  
fałszując i mrugnęła znacząco. – Chyba cały Dean, prawda?  
\- Nie znęcaj się nad nim – parsknął Sam, poprawiając ułożenie pulsującej bólem (mimo  
ketonalu) nogi. Przegarnął przydługie włosy i z rozbawieniem zerknął na brata, który skrzywił  
się jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. Trudno mu było puścić mimo uszu aluzje o miłosnych podbojach  
Ptasznika, ale to Kateri zabrała go ze sobą do domu zaledwie po jednym wieczorze spędzonym  
w pubie, prawda? Kto tu kogo łapał… I kto kogo mierzył łakomym wzrokiem nad jeziorkiem?  
I kto kogo walił w żołądek? Sieć na dziewczęta, też coś…  
\- Gdzieżbym śmiała – Kateri uśmiechnęła się do obu braci, jednocześnie tarmosząc po  
kudłach coraz bliżej podkradającą się Moqwaio i dając jej lekkiego pstryczka w nos za to  
podkradanie. – Cierpliwości, mała, też coś dostaniesz…  
\- Tak czy inaczej, po płytach w samochodzie myślałem, że wolisz stary dobry rock –  
mruknął Dean, odkładając na bok złożony dryling, wytłuszczoną szmatkę i smar i przeciągając  
się lekko.  
\- Bo lubię – przyznała. - Lubię też Shanię Twain, Kenny’ego Rogersa i arie operowe.  
Eklektyczna jestem. Kto chce kawałek królika?  
\- Ja, byle bez sierści… - zgłosił się momentalnie Dean, a Moqwaio oblizała się znacząco.  
Tylko Sam zachował spokój, ale swoją porcję przyjął bez protestu.  
\- Dobrze, że to nie szczur polny… - wymruczał, usiłując nie poparzyć sobie palców.  
\- Szczury polne też przyrządzam, że palce lizać – odpowiedziała Shrekiem Kateri.  
\- Mhm – zgodzili się obaj Winchesterowie. Królicze mięso smakowało trochę jak kurczak,  
trochę jak indyk i pachniało gorzkawymi ziołami, z których na pierwszy plan wybijała się  
mięta. Królik w mięcie? Wokół ogniska przez dłuższą chwilę rozlegały się tylko pomrukiwania,  
pomlaskiwania i pochrupywania zadowolonych ludzi pierwotnych, ogryzających białawe  
mięso do kości (oraz trzask tychże kości w zębach psa).  
\- Przydałoby się piwo – westchnął Dean, wycierając wytłuszczone palce o trawę.  
\- Jęczydusza – posumował Sam, ziewnął rozdzierająco i wygodniej oparł plecami o kłodę,  
osuwając głębiej w śpiwór. – Albo ci to źle…  
\- Piwo dobra rzecz, ale liczy się, że mamy cokolwiek do picia – burknęła Kateri, podając  
Deanowi bidon w trzech czwartych napełniony wodą ze strumienia.  
\- Też się cieszę – bąknął, podejrzliwie oglądając zawartość pojemnika w blasku ognia. -  
Mam nadzieję, że nie pływają w niej jajeczka rogatego węża.  
\- Fuj, ale żeś wymyślił… - jęknęła Kateri.  
\- Rogatego węża? – powtórzył na pół sennie Sam.  
Kateri i Dean spojrzeli po sobie. Jakoś nie zdążyli opowiedzieć Samowi o spotkaniu z Meshe-  
Kinabikiem. W porównaniu z Nokomo i zadziwiającym sposobem jej uwięzienia wydawał się mało  
istotny i niegodny wzmianki (abstrahując od faktu, że opóźnił poszukiwania Sama, a do tego po akcji  
ratunkowej rozochocili się na tyle, że o mało co tychże poszukiwań nie opóźnili jeszcze bardziej).  
Poza tym, co najważniejsze, był już martwy, a tu trzeba było zająć się Samem, ogniskiem, jedzeniem  
i niedoszłymi śpiewami. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, myśl, że po lasach nad Wolf River błąka się więcej  
stworów z indiańskiej mitologii powinna być niepokojąca i spędzać im sen z powiek.  
\- Ty miałeś przyjemność z Nokomo, a my natknęliśmy się na rogatego węża – powiedział  
Dean oględnie, wzruszając ramionami. – Taki przerośnięty wąż wodny, szkoda, że Kateri nie  
zrobiła mu zdjęcia…  
\- Topiąc się, byłoby mi trudno – mruknęła dziewczyna z krzywym uśmiechem. – Poza tym  
mój aparat nie jest wodoodporny…  
\- Za to zjawołowny… - zauważył Dean z bladym uśmiechem. - Upolowałabyś kolejną postać  
z panteonu Menominee. Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby zrobić zdjęcie tej syrence?  
\- Bardziej bruksie – wtrącił się znienacka Sam. – Piękna dziewica o skłonnościach wampira  
energetycznego, potrafiąca rzucać urok zniewolenia umysłu…  
\- Dziewica ci się marzy, chodząca encyklopedio dziwności? Jakoś nie protestowałeś  
przeciwko zniewoleniu…  
\- Ty też nie – przypomniała Kateri, wydymając wargi. – Stałeś jak ten słup soli…  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę, że jestem facetem – prychnął Dean.  
\- Całe szczęście, że ja nie jestem – odparowała Kateri. – Beze mnie obaj zginęlibyście marnie.  
\- Tak? A ciekawe co byś zrobiła, gdyby trik z aparatem nie zadział? – zirytował się starszy  
z Winchesterów, widać niezbyt zachwyconą własną niemocą w tym starciu. - Zaprosiłabyś ją  
na herbatkę?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała Kateri, bezradnie rozkładając ręce (w jednej trzymała nie do  
końca obgryzioną kość królika, więc psica powiodła za nią spojrzeniem z chwilowo niespełnioną  
nadzieją). - Ty do niej strzelałeś, Moqwaio próbowała ugryźć, ja rzucałam kamieniami, a Sam…  
Sam sobie leżał. Ale cały czas krążyło mi po głowie, że kiedyś Indianie wierzyli, że fotografia  
może uwięzić czyjąś duszę. Chyba ojciec mi to opowiadał, kiedy dostałam od niego pierwszego  
kodaka. Tak mocno w to wierzyłam, że musiało się udać…  
\- Tulpa – mruknął Sam, ignorując wzmiankę o własnym leżeniu i dawnych przesądach  
(które zadziałały), ale zastanawiając się nad czymś tak intensywnie, aż zmarszczki na jego czole  
zaczęły zbiegać się ze sobą w jedną przepaścistą.  
– Uwięziłaś jej ducha w małym czarnym pudełeczku… Nokomo nie była jedyną postacią z  
indiańskich opowieści, którą spotkaliście… - myślał na głos.  
Dean zaczynał pojmować tok myśli brata, chociaż wcale mu się nie podobał. Jednego  
stwora zabili, drugiego Kateri zamknęła w aparacie, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że kłopoty się  
skończyły… Jakby na potwierdzenie ogień z ogniska znalazł sobie na żer bardziej wysuszoną  
gałązkę i strzelił z donośnym syknięciem. Moqwaio drgnęła całym kdłatym ciałem. Dobrze, że  
w tle nie rozległo się złowróżbne pohukiwanie puszczyka.  
\- Kateri… – odkaszlnął Dean, bawiąc się bransoletką na ręku i przesuwając drewniane  
koraliki niczym paciorki różańca – jeden to Nokomo, drugi Meshe-Kinabik, trzeci… – Co  
jeszcze, na litość boską, pojawia się w waszych mitach?  
\- Niedźwiedzie, lisy, kruki, jeże i kilkanaście innych zwierząt – westchnęła dziewczyna,  
w końcu litując się nad wpatrzonym w nią jak w obrazek psem i rzucając mu ostatnią kość.  
– Jednym słowem, pół fauny i flory tutejszych lasów, chociaż nie sądzę, byśmy grali w horrorze  
o zemście przyrody na człowieku. I oczywiście Manabush, nasz ukochany bohater, Anamaqki,  
duchy podziemi, ich Pan a brat Manabusha, czarny wilk Moqwaio… o mój Boże!  
\- Kateri? – spojrzenie Deana nabrało ostrości.  
Zamyślony dotąd i z lekka niekontaktujący Sam także wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym  
nagłym okrzykiem. Tymczasem dziewczyna spojrzała na swój, jak się okazało, magiczny  
Nikon D-300 leżący przy samym namiocie (po którym pełgał blask ognia, jeszcze bardziej  
upodabniając go do czarodziejskiej różdżki) i niemo poruszyła wargami. To niemożliwe…  
\- To niemożliwe… - powiedziała na głos.  
\- Co jest niemożliwe? – spytał cierpliwie Sam, a Dean wsparł go psychicznie, unosząc brwi  
w niemym pytaniu.  
\- W zeszłym miesiącu, niedaleko Wausau udało mi się sfotografować wilka – odparła  
niepewnym głosem Kateri, nerwowo mnąc w palcach skrawek topu. – Tak rzadko udaje się  
je podejść… Był sam i dosyć daleko, ale uchwyciłam go całkiem wyraźnie. Naprawdę spory  
basior i do tego zupełnie czarny, czarny jak węgiel, jak smoła, jak… prawdziwy Moqwaio.  
Słysząc swoje imię, psica podniosła głowę znad kości i zapatrzyła się na panią, ale Kateri  
nawet tego nie zauważyła, uderzona własną myślą jak obuchem. Dean i Sam wymienili  
znaczące spojrzenia.  
\- Pan Podziemi? – upewnił się Sam, odgarniając za ucho uparty kosmyk włosów. Czy nie  
powinien ich w końcu ściąć? Jakoś tak żyją własnym życiem…  
\- Tak - szepnęła Kateri.  
\- Zrobiłaś mu zdjęcie tym samym aparatem, w którym dzisiaj zamknęłaś Nokomo? – wszedł  
bratu w słowo Dean, żeby już wszystko było jasne.  
\- Tak – powtórzyła Kateri jeszcze ciszej.  
\- Uwięziłaś Pana Podziemi – podsumował Sam z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – A kiedy w  
podziemnej krainie zabrakło władcy…  
\- Wszystkie złe duchy wydostały się na świat – dokończyła Kateri, odruchowo biorąc do  
ręki leżącego nieopodal Nikona i kurczowo zaciskając na nim palce. Jej zwykłe opanowanie  
sypało się w gruzy. Coś, na czym jej naprawdę zależało i sprawiało wiele radości okazało się  
bronią obosieczną.  
– Otworzyłam indiańską puszkę Pandory – wyszeptała, ledwo panując nad głosem. - To ja  
wypuściłam Nokomo i Meshe-Kinabika…  
\- Powiedzmy, że niechcący… - mruknął Dean pocieszająco, ale spojrzała na niego z takim bólem  
w oczach, że od razu umilkł. Przełknęła z trudem, jakby tłumione emocje dusiły ją za gardło.  
\- To przeze mnie zginęli tamci mężczyźni – mówiła coraz głośniej i bardziej urywanie,  
przechodząc niemal do krzyku. – Przeze mnie Abbie miała wypadek, przeze mnie mało co nie  
straciłeś brata, przeze mnie po tych lasach krążą upiory! Przeze mnie…  
Kateri rozpłakała się histerycznie, Moqwaio zaszczekała, nieprzyzwyczajona do  
podniesionego głosu pani, Sam wykonał ruch, jakby chciał przygarnąć dziewczynę do szerokiej  
piersi, ale zawinięty w śpiwór i z unieruchomioną nogą miał utrudnione zadanie, więc Dean  
go ubiegł. Po pierwsze, siedział najbliżej, po drugie, nie przepadał za histerią i chciał ją jak  
najszybciej stłumić, a po trzecie po prostu miał ochotę przytulić Kateri, choćby miała zmoczyć  
mu łzami koszulkę i szyję, co też od razu uczyniła. Dodatkowo leżący między nimi aparat wbił  
mu się w brzuch, a ręce dziewczyny kurczowo zacisnęły wokół jego karku. Moqwaio zawarczała  
ostrzegawczo, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.  
\- Nie przez ciebie – mruknął Dean do trzęsącego się w takt szlochów ucha. – Tak wyszło i  
już. Nie ty stworzyłaś Nokomo ani rogatego węża….  
\- Ale ja, ale ja… - załkała wieloznacznie Kateri, machaniem ręki uspokajając zdenerwowanego  
psa. - Cii…  
\- Po prostu trzeba będzie go uwolnić – powiedział zdroworozsądkowo Sam gdzieś zza jej  
pleców. – Skasować wszystkie zdjęcia czarnego wilka i zwrócić mu duszę, czy cokolwiek tam  
zostało uwięzione. Wróci do siebie i zrobi porządki. Co najwyżej, będzie miał braki w duchach…  
Kateri oderwała się od Deana (chociaż z niechęcią) i łzawo spojrzała na Sama.  
\- Ja… ja już ich nie mam… - wyjąkała, ocierając twarz ramieniem i rozglądając się za  
chusteczkami (których także nie mieli). Miała podpuchniętą twarz, poczochrane włosy i katar.  
– Wywołałam je i skasowałam…  
\- Ale masz zdjęcia w domu? – w tym momencie Dean przypomniał sobie, że rzeczywiście  
widział je na ścianie i dziwił się, jak udało się je zrobić. A więc to był Moqwaio, Pan Podziemi.  
Hm, dosyć kudłaty.  
\- Tak – pokiwała głową pociągająca nosem Kateri.  
\- No to jak jutro wrócimy do Kesheny, podrzemy je na kawałki i uwolnimy Lassie. Niech  
wraca do domu – podsumował Dean.  
\- Dean – westchnął Sam. – Trochę szacunku…  
\- Dla psa? – tu starszy z braci spojrzał na szarą wersję Moqwaio, która leżała przyciśnięta  
do jego nóg i bacznie mu się przyglądała (żeby znów nie przyszło mu do głowy przyciskać  
jej pani). – Eee, dobra. W takim razie uwolnimy wielkiego ducha i niechaj zapanuje nad  
królestwem ciemności. Lepiej?  
\- Myślicie, że to wystarczy? – spytała niepewnie Kateri, używając ciągle wilgotnej koszulki  
z plecaka do wytarcia twarzy i odzyskując, jeżeli nie spokój, to chociaż wiarę. Jeżeli naprawdę  
uwięziła ducha Moqwaio na zdjęciu…  
\- Wystarczy – zapewnili ją jednogłośnie bracia Winchester, mając cichą nadzieję, że się  
nie mylą. Okaże się po zniszczeniu zdjęć. A może lepiej je spalić? Tak, palenie jest dobre na  
wszystko…  
\- Rogatego węża własnoręcznie ukatrupiłem, a Nokomo siedzi w aparacie – dodał Dean,  
dla upewnienia rozglądając się wokół (namiot, ognisko, Sam, Kateri, pies, gwiazdy, strumień,  
wąwóz, las, wszystko jak należy). - Chyba nockę będziemy mieli spokojną.  
I bardzo się pomylił.  
***  
\- Z łaski swojej weź tę rękę – mruknęła sennie Kateri, odsuwając się jak najdalej od Deana  
(co nawet w połączonych śpiworach nie było rzeczą łatwą).  
\- I co, mam ją sobie odkręcić? – burknął, nadal trzymając rękę przerzuconą przez jej bok.  
– Ciasno tu.  
\- Ciężka jest – zamarudziła dziewczyna. - I te twoje koraliki mi się wpijają.  
\- Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu, cholera.  
\- Ja nie leżę na grochu, tylko groch na mnie – odparowała już mniej sennie.  
\- Ja ci dam groch…  
Dłoń Deana zmieniła położenie, ale zamiast się cofnąć, zsunęła jeszcze niżej, sięgając brzucha  
Kateri i paska od jej spodni. Palce wślizgnęły się pod zapięcie i zaczęły przy nim majstrować.  
\- Dean? – sapnęła dziewczyna.  
\- Pomogłabyś lepiej – mruknął, nurkując palcami jeszcze głębiej. Kateri westchnęła mimo  
woli. Może było to zaskakujące, ale z pewnością nie nieprzyjemne. Nie, wprost przeciwnie,  
nawet bardzo przyjemne… Wciągnęła brzuch i ułatwiła mu odpinanie guzików i suwaka.  
Skorzystał z dobrodziejstwa, a jego palce znowu zaczęły pieścić wzniesienie i zagłębienie,  
płatki i kielich, nie zapominając o niewielkim punkcie, którego trącenie wywołało rezonans w  
całym ciele Kateri. Wywinęła mu się z przyciszonym piskiem, bo długo by tak nie wytrzymała  
i obróciła się twarzą do prześladowcy. Rozbawienie w jego oczach było ewidentne.  
\- Obudziłem cię… przepraszam – mruknął z szelmowskim uśmiechem, powolutku  
rozsuwając zamek śpiwora i dając im większą swobodę ruchu. Poza tym noc była ciepła i tak  
naprawdę w śpiworze robiło się trochę zbyt duszno.  
\- Ty draniu – parsknęła, chwytając go oburącz za koszulkę na piersi i przyciągając bliżej.  
– Teraz już na pewno nie zasnę…  
Usta miał ciepłe, lekko spękane i głodne poznania. Zaczęli całować się delikatnie, jakby bojąc  
się wzajemnej natarczywości, ale z każdą chwilą pocałunek pogłębiał się i nasilał. Kącik ust,  
pełnia ust, lekki nacisk, zwarcie szyków, smakowanie, liźnięcie, przygryzienie, taniec języków  
w głębi i znowu – lżej i mocniej, delikatniej i zachłanniej. Kateri wcale nie miała dosyć, ale w  
pewnej chwili poczuła, że brakuje jej oddechu, więc uciekła głową w bok, wystawiając się na  
liźnięcia, ukąszenia i pocałunki wzdłuż linii szczęki i szyi.  
\- Dean, kurczę, może tak byśmy coś z siebie zdjęli – wymamrotała nieprzytomnie, czując  
jak klamra od jego spodni wbija jej się w brzuch. Zresztą, nie tylko klamra.  
\- Mhm – zgodził się, nie przestając całować jej szyi, ramion i zagłębienia obojczyka.  
\- Serio mówię – mruknęła, zabierając się za jego pasek wraz z przyległościami. – Dean…  
\- No bo kto widział kłaść się w ciuchach – burknął, przerywając pocałunki (ciało Kateri  
jęknęło z zawodu). – Mielibyśmy łatwiej…  
Kateri wyobraziła sobie, jak na oczach Sama (i Moqwaio) rozbierają się do rosołu i nadzy  
wślizguję do złączonych śpiworów i o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. Rozbawiona tą wizją,  
postanowiła jak najszybciej wcielić ją w czyn i unosząc biodra, ściągnęła z siebie bojówki wraz  
ze stringami, odkopując je na bok. Dobrze, że nie wpadły w wciąż żarzące się ognisko, ani na  
posapującą przez sen Moqwaio, która leżała rozciągnięta przy boku namiotu.  
Walka Deana z dżinsami i t-shirtem potrwała nieco dłużej, więc nim się zorientował, Kateri  
została górą (w sposób dosłowny) i sama zajęła się pocałunkami, badając językiem leciutki  
zarost na Deanowej szczęce, delikatną skórę z pulsującą żyłką u nasady szyi, wystające jabłko  
Adama i przesuwając się coraz niżej (rogaty wisiorek wbił jej się w podbródek), a jednocześnie  
ocierając brzuchem o rosnący wyraz jego pożądania. Miękkość spotkała się z twardością, a  
gładkość z szorstkością. Dean położył ręce na biodrach Kateri, przytrzymując ją w jednym  
miejscu i prosząc tym samym o pozwolenie na wślizgnięcie się do środka. Pozwoliła. Przyjęła  
go w siebie z westchnieniem przyjemności, ciasno przylegając doń całym ciałem i wracając  
do pocałunku. Języki ponownie splotły się ze sobą jak wiry na rzece, a Kateri, niemal się nie  
unosząc, poruszała się leciutko w przód, w tył i na boki, kołysząc niczym w hamaku. Ruch był  
niemal niedostrzegalny, ale zabójczo skuteczny. Dłonie Deana przesuwały się po jej plecach  
i pośladkach, kreśląc wzory na skórze, tłumiony pocałunkiem oddech przyspieszał, mięśnie  
drżały, rozgrzana skóra niemal bolała, a w wilgotnym wnętrzu rosło słodko-gorzkie napięcie.  
Pocałunek stłumił nie tylko rwący się oddech, ale i krzyk Kateri. Zadrżała tak gwałtownie, że  
niemal wyrwała się z objęć Deana, ale przytrzymał ją mocno, czując pod palcami cichnące  
wibracje i sam czekając na spełnienie.  
Odczekał chwilę i przetoczył się z nią na bok, przerywając pocałunek, ale nie połączenie.  
Kateri znalazła się pod nim, wciąż rozedrgana, ciepła i uległa. Dean spojrzał na jej  
półprzymknięte oczy, rozchylone usta i rzęsy rzucające długie cienie na policzki i mruknął coś  
nieprzytomnie, dopadając do jej warg jak spragniony wędrowca na pustyni odkrywający zieloną  
oazę. Chwilowo miał dosyć delikatności, więc zachłannymi pocałunkami odbierał jej oddech,  
unieruchamiał całym sobą i poruszając się coraz gwałtowniej, brał w posiadanie, nie pytając o  
zgodę (jakby nie wiedział, że ją ma). Wbrew sobie Kateri poczuła, że ten nagły atak rozbudza  
ją na nowo, wywołując niemal bolesne napięcie. Tak mocno wbiła paznokcie w plecy Deana,  
że przeciągając wzdłuż kręgosłupa, skaleczyła go do krwi. Chciał ostro, będzie miał ostro.  
Wypchnęła biodra w górę, wychodząc mu naprzeciw i unieruchomiła jego język, przygryzając  
dolną wargę, także do krwi. Jęknął. Branie w jasyr przerodziło się w walkę branki ze zdobywcą.  
Deanowi pociemniało w oczach. Serce pompowało krew z taką szybkością, że słyszał jego  
uderzenia w całym ciele. Pchnięcie za pchnięciem zbliżał się do upadku lub wyzwolenia i czuł,  
że dziewczyna podąża za nim. Razem znaleźli się na skraju i runęli w dół, oszołomieni, bezsilni  
i upojeni chwilą. Dłonie Kateri raz jeszcze zacisnęły się na jego ramionach i opadły bezwładnie.  
Tętno biło jak oszalałe, płuca pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, usiłując dostarczyć tlen do  
zmęczonych ciał. Ale zwalniały, wyciszały się, stopowały…  
Dean opierał się na łokciach zawieszony nad Kateri jak kot nad myszą, ale z mniej niecnymi  
zamiarami. Niemal stykali się nosami, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Zieleń i brąz, długie rzęsy  
kontra jeszcze dłuższe. Kateri sięgnęła ręką i delikatnie starła strużkę krwi z przegryzionej  
wargi Deana.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnęła cichutko, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął i pocałował ją w czubek  
nosa. Smakowała słonawo i słodko jednocześnie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, nie wykrwawię się na śmierć. I to mnie bardziej poniosło…  
Pocałowali się lekko, leciutko i Dean zsunął się na bok, wciąż trzymając rękę na brzuchu  
dziewczyny. Westchnął z prawdziwym zadowoleniem szczęśliwego samca.  
\- Grunt, że nikogo nie pobudziliśmy – Kateri zerknęła zza jego ramienia na Moqwaio, która  
przespała ich podchody, zapasy i krzyki. A podobno psy śpią z otwartymi oczyma…  
\- Nie byłbym taki pewny – mruknął Dean, nadsłuchując dziwnych szelestów z namiotu.  
– Biedak, utrwalimy mu traumę…  
\- Nim też mam się zająć? – zakpiła Kateri. – Żeby mu ta trauma minęła…  
\- Kateri – odezwał się z groźbą w glosie.  
\- No co, obaj jesteście niczego sobie… - zaśmiała się i na widok miny Deana, pieszczotliwie  
przejechała dłonią po spoczywającej na jej brzuchu ręce, czując pod palcami drobne, stroszące  
się włoski i drewniane paciorki bransoletki. – Spokojnie, wybrałam ciebie.  
\- Kateri…  
\- Mhm, śpij, tygrysie, przed nami długa noc…  
Także się myliła.


	4. Chapter 4

_\- To ja utrzymuję porządek na tej zielonej ziemi - powiedział wiatr. - To ja wykonuję całą_   
_pracę. – Nieprawda - powiedziała burza._   
_\- To dzięki mnie świat jest taki a nie inny. Ja wszystko robię. - Moja władza jest największa_   
_\- wiatr dmuchnął mocno, rozrzucając gałęzie, by udowodnić swoją rację. - Ziemia potrzebuje_   
_mnie - burza zagrzmiała rozgniewana. - Nie tak bardzo jak mnie. - Udowodnij to - zagrzmiała_   
_burza i odleciała daleko, by nie pozostawać w pobliżu wiatru. Wiatr zawył i korzystając, że_   
_jest sam, pomyślał: Mogę sam pracować. Tak czy inaczej to ja utrzymuję porządek. Sprawię,_   
_że rośliny urosną. Aby to udowodnić, Wiatr zaczął dmuchać. I dmuchał. I dmuchał. Ale żadne_   
_rośliny nie urosły. Ziemia powoli zmieniła kolor. Już nie była jak dawniej zielona, ale stała się_   
_brązowa, pozbawiona wody i spieczona przez wiatr. W końcu Wiatr przyznał, że te pochopnie_   
_powiedziane słowa nie były prawdziwe. Ziemia potrzebowała burzy. Wiatr zbliżył się do burzy._   
_\- Nie mogę działać samemu. Ziemia potrzebuje nas obojga. Na równi Ciebie i mnie. chcę, byś_   
_znów pracowała z mną. Burza coraz głośniej i głośniej zagrzmiała, wyrażając zgodę. Wkrótce na_   
_Ziemię spadł deszcz. Rośliny zazieleniły się i zaczęły rosnąć. Wiatr poszedł za burzą, szczęśliwy,_   
_znów szeleścił w łodygach wysokich traw. Od tego momentu, burza i wiatr współpracowały,_   
_troszcząc się o Ziemię._

Najpierw pojawił się gorzkawy zapach dymu. Snuł się nisko nad ziemią, niewidzialny i  
wydawałoby się niegroźny, schodząc w dół zbocza i mieszając się z popielną wonią wygasłego  
ogniska. Wślizgnął się do rozpiętych śpiworów, pieszczotliwie musnął czyjąś nagą skórę, wcisnął  
się pod kopułę namiotu i zajrzał do skulonego na boku Sama, a po drodze załaskotał śpiącego  
tuż przy wejściu psa w wielki, czarny nos. Moqwaio kichnęła przez sen i zmarszczyła pysk,  
odsłaniając kły. Woń dymu z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza i bardziej gryząca.  
Wokół nocne szelesty i trzaski nabrały na sile, wśród traw pojawiło się niezwykłe poruszenie,  
a dzienne i nocne ptaki rozkrzyczały się pospołu.  
Psica zaskomlała niespokojnie i otworzywszy oczy, poderwała się na równe łapy. Sierść  
miała zjeżoną, a w gardle narastał stłumiony warkot. Zapach był zły, bardzo zły, gorzki i  
duszący, wieszczył niebezpieczeństwo. Wpatrując się ponad zbocze Moqwaio cofała się, wciąż  
najeżona i napięta do granic możliwości, aż zazgrzytała pazurami tylnych łap o śpiwory i z  
impetem usiadła na śpiącym mężczyźnie. Trudno się nie obudzić, gdy siada na tobie spore,  
kudłate cielsko, więc Dean poderwał się ze stłumionym okrzykiem, odruchowo szukając broni i  
odpychając przeciwnika. Przestraszony przeciwnik zawarczał głośniej i kłapnął zębami, bardziej  
dla ostrzeżenia niż z chęci gryzienia, a Dean obudził się na dobre. Wycofując się, wpadł na  
budzącą się Kateri i oboje znaleźli się na zewnątrz śpiworów, z warczącą wilczycą przy nogach.  
Ziemia była zimna, wilgotna i kamienista, toteż zetknięcie z nią nie należało do przyjemności.  
\- Leżeć – wymamrotała Kateri, trudno powiedzieć do psa, siebie, czy Deana. Dean  
parsknął, odsuwając się jak najdalej od psa (przy okazji przetaczając się nad dziewczyną i  
wbijając jej łokieć w brzuch), po czym przeszorował gołym tyłkiem po kamieniach i trawie,  
co zdecydowanie nie nastroiło go pozytywniej. Moqwaio pisnęła, nie przestając warczeć, co  
zabrzmiałoby komicznie, gdyby nie wyglądało no to, że pies zwariował.  
\- Szczepiłaś ją na wściekliznę? – warknął Dean, usiłując wypatrzeć pozostałości ogniska, żeby  
w nie nie wpaść. Jeszcze by tego brakowało… I czemu tak śmierdzi dymem, przecież wygasło?  
\- Pewnie – burknęła Kateri, masując obolały żołądek (czy to miała być zemsta za wcześniejsze  
walnięcie w splot słoneczny?, uff, skuteczna) i na kolanach, po omacku, przygarnęła do siebie  
popiskującego psa. Pod palcami wyczuła nastroszoną sierść i wibracje wywołane warkotem.  
Pod wpływem jej dotyku psica uspokoiła się, ale zwinęła w malutką kuleczkę, w jaką pies  
jej wielkości nie powinien się zwijać. W tym momencie Kateri poczuła ten sam niepokojący  
zapach co Moqwaio i także podejrzliwie zerknęła na ich niewielkie ognisko, ale został po nim  
jedynie szary, wystygły popiół. Tymczasem w powietrzu wciąż unosiła się woń dymu. Silna,  
mdląca, niemal namacalna.  
\- Czujesz? – spytała Deana schrypniętym głosem.  
\- Czuję – mruknął Dean, zbierając się z ziemi i przymrużonymi oczyma usiłując  
wypatrzyć coś w półmroku. Na dnie wąwozu było ciemnawo, mimo, że gwiazdy czyniły co  
w ich mocy, by opromienić wszelkie odbijające światło powierzchnie (w tym i jego, co, mimo  
rosnącego niepokoju, jednym rzutem oka doceniła Kateri) i osrebrzyć strumień. W ciemności  
zamajaczyły schodzące po stoku siwe strzępy mgły, czepiające się gałęzi jak porwany welon  
panny młodej. Dean uspokoił się co do stanu zdrowia psicy, ale wyglądało na to, że szykował  
im się poważniejszy problem, któremu jeszcze trudniej stawić czoła, gdy się jest nagim jak go  
Pan Bóg stworzył. Sądząc po gorzkawym zapachu był to dym, nie mgła, a gdzie dym, tam musi  
być i ogień.  
\- Lepiej się ubierzmy – mruknął ponaglająco, ale kierowana tą samą myślą Kateri przestała  
wpatrywać się w niego jak sroka w gnat i już wciągała rybaczki, po czym rzuciła mu przez  
ramię wymacane na ziemi bokserki, dżinsy i koszulkę. Dobrze, że nie trafiła w popiół, a Dean  
wykazał się refleksem. Psica rozpłaszczyła się na ziemi i nierówno biła ogonem po bokach, nie  
odrywając wzroku od zbocza, jakby mogła wypatrzyć więcej niż ludzie (i zapewne mogła).  
– Sam… pobudka, śpiąca królewno! – zawołał starszy z braci, trzęsąc namiotem i jednocześnie  
pobijając rekord w ubieraniu się na czas. Albo mu się wydawało, albo zachodni skraj wąwozu  
pojaśniał w wyjątkowo niewłaściwy sposób. Kateri była tego samego zdania. Jeszcze nigdy  
z bliska nie widziała pożaru lasu (raz była z ojcem na pogorzelisku pod Upperhill), ale ten  
sierpień był wyjątkowo upalny, więc mimo mnóstwa strumieni, mokradeł i rozlewisk w lasach  
nad Wolf River mogło dojść do samozapłonu. Tylko dlaczego tutaj i teraz? I to w nocy?  
\- Pali się – powiedziała mało odkrywczo, odruchowo zwijając jeden ze śpiworów i wpychając  
go do plecaka, a jednocześnie głaszcząc dygoczącą Moqwaio. – Dean, las się pali…  
\- Serio? – parsknął, dopinając spodnie i nie przestając potrząsać namiotem. – Sam, do  
cholery! Wiejemy stąd.  
W tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie, że są na dnie głębokiej rozpadliny, z trzech stron  
otoczonej stromymi zboczami i skalnym usypiskiem, a z czwartej przechodzącej w mokradła.  
Cóż, przynajmniej mokradła są z natury mokre. Nic to, że można się w nich potopić a Sam ma  
złamaną nogę…  
\- Sam! – wrzasnął.  
\- Nie śpię… - wymamrotał obronnym tonem brat, wychylając potarganą głowę zza  
suwakowego wejścia. – Kto przypalił tosty?  
\- Matka natura – parsknął Dean, usiłując za jednym zamachem wyciągnąć brata z namiotu i  
wyplątać się z drugiego śpiwora, który podstępnie rzucił mu się pod nogi. Sam dał się wytargać  
na zewnątrz namiotu i zastygł w przyklęku, uwieszony biodra Deana, z nagłego bólu w złamanej  
kończynie sycząc jak żmija, której ktoś nadepnął na ogon. Po stoku schodziła zasłona dymna  
i śmierdziało nieczyszczonym rusztem grilla. To nie może dziać się naprawdę, prawda? Nie  
dość, że niedawno znowu słyszał swojego brata w akcji (dobrze, że przynajmniej tym razem  
nic nie widział), to jeszcze śni mu się koszmar. Kolejny.  
\- Kateri, rusz tyłek – ponaglił dziewczynę Dean i pomógł stanąć bratu na nogi, poprawka,  
na jedną nogę. – Bierz plecak, aparat i w trzciny. Pal diabli namiot, choć niezły…  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego znad plecaka i nastroszonych uszu Moqwaio wielkimi  
oczyma, w których odbijał się strach i blask gwiazd. Gwałtownie pokręciła głową.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – zaprotestowała - Tam jest grząsko… wciągnie nas.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy zdążyli wspiąć się na drugą stronę – tu Dean ruchem brody wskazał  
coraz jaśniejszą łunę i wirujące słupy dymu wśród drzew. Nie z Samem, dodał w myślach, choć  
nie powiedział tego na głos. – A jeśli nawet, to co dalej? Będziemy ścigać się z Kalcyferem?  
Kateri spojrzała na Sama wspartego całym ciężarem ciała na Deanie i raptownie skinęła  
głową. Teoretycznie mogłaby ich zostawić i próbować ratować się na własną rękę, razem z  
Moqwaio. Mogłaby? Teoretycznie Dean także mógłby zostawić brata. Jasne…  
\- Masz rację, im więcej wody tym lepiej – przyznała, zawieszając na szyi ciężki jak nieszczęście  
aparat (ciekawe, czy z Nokomo zrobił się jeszcze cięższy?) i z trudem dopinając plecak. - Tam  
dalej na pewno jest rozlewisko River Wolf. Przez rzekę ogień nie przejdzie.  
\- A tu za chwilę będzie gorąco jak w piekle – mruknął Dean.  
Ciekawe, że mówiąc to, poczuł się jakoś nieswojo. Odkaszlnął. Sam mu zawtórował. W  
sumie nic dziwnego, bo dymu przybywało. Nad ich głowami coś trzasnęło z hukiem, łuna  
pojaśniała, dym zgęstniał, a zachodni stok nagle ożył i zaczęły po nim zbiegać mniejsze i  
większe cienie. Moqwaio zaskowyczała i szarpnęła się pod ręką pani, gnana tym samym  
nakazem ucieczki. Obok siebie przemykały zgodnie jaszczurki, jeże, drobne gryzonie, a nawet  
oposy i szaro-rusy lis w letniej szacie. Nad wąwozem z krzykiem i trzepotem przelatywała  
ptasia drobnica. Sam mocniej wsparł się o Deana i przymknął oczy, przekonany, że za chwilę  
zobaczy korowód leśnych zwierząt ruszający na pomoc królewnie Śnieżce, ale to nie była bajka  
Disneya, a instynkt samozachowawczy. Na górze ponownie coś huknęło i strzeliło z sykiem.  
\- Może… - zaczął Sam.  
\- Tak, wiem, może idźcie sami… - warknął Dean, zostawiając go na chwilę, by zgarnąć  
na pół spakowany plecak, dorzucając do niego nóż, dryling i kurtkę. – A ty do nas jakoś  
dokuśtykasz… idiota.  
Mocno złapał brata w pół i pociągnął w stronę trzcin i bagienka.  
\- Kateri! – wrzasnął.  
\- Pożycz mi pasek – wydyszała w odpowiedzi, walcząc z wyrywającą się Moqwaio. – Nie  
utrzymam jej…  
Dean przewrócił oczyma, ściągnął skórzany pasek i rzucił nim w miarę celnie, mało nie  
uderzając sprzączką w nos psa. Celność miał o tyle zaburzoną, że smugi dymu dotarły właśnie  
nad strumień, zwijając się w artystyczne spirale jak obrazy z farby olejnej rozlewającej się w  
wodzie i przesycając powietrze wonią spalenizny.  
\- Chodź, nie dam rady holować was obojga – wrzasnął Dean, osnuty dymem jak peleryną  
niewidką. Równie niewidzialny Sam rozkaszlał się na dobre.  
\- I psa – burknęła Kateri, podrywając się z kolan i owijając wokół nadgarstka koniec improwizowanej  
smyczy. Ciągnąc oporną psicę, dotarła do skrytych w dymie braci i chwyciła zaskoczonego Sama z  
drugiej strony, podobnie jak Dean podtrzymując go w pasie, choć ledwie sięgała mu do ramienia.  
– Cholera, wzrostu to ci nie poskąpiło… Jak mamy się utopić w bagnie, to razem…  
Moqwaio zaprotestowała przeciwko topieniu, szczekając z oburzeniem, ale przynajmniej  
nie zaparła się czterema łapami w miejscu. Sam przez chwilę bał się mocniej oprzeć o Kateri,  
ale nie miał wyjścia, a Dean, czując jej rękę tuż przy swojej (na pasie brata), uśmiechnął się  
lekko. Trzeba przyznać, że dziewczyna nie spanikowała, mimo że dym wokół nich gęstniał i  
wydawał się nadpływać ze wszystkich stron.  
Topienie się w bagnie okazało się mniej bolesne niż możnaby przypuszczać, chociaż  
grzęźnięcia rzeczywiście nie zabrakło. Wpadając między trzciny, momentalnie zapadli się  
w błoto po kostki, płosząc ptasie bractwo i chmarę owadów. Muł zamlaskał dwuznacznie, a  
oślizgły szlam wcisnął się zarówno do butów, jak i za nogawki spodni, ale nic nie zamierzało  
ich wciągać. No, może trochę… Jednakże nie były to typowe mokradła, a jedynie muliste  
i zarośnięte trzciną zakole rzeki, dodajmy, dosyć rozległe. Brnęli w mlaszczącej breji, ostre  
trzciny i niezwykle wyrośnięte pokrzywy smagały ich po odsłoniętych twarzach i rękach, a  
za nimi snuł się dym. Coraz gęstszy. Najgorzej miała Moqwaio, która zapadała się po brzuch  
w błocku, tak że w końcu Kateri musiała odpuścić holowanie Sama i wziąć ją na ręce. Biorąc  
po uwagę ciężar psicy i to, że kręciła się niespokojnie, usiłując polizać panią po szyi, cud, że  
tylko raz poślizgnęła się i prawie zapadła w czarnej mazi, rozpaczliwie czepiając się młodszego  
Winchestera. Popiskująca Moqwaio przejechała pazurami zarówno po nim, jak i po niej,  
zostawiając krwawe pręgi na ręku (Kateri) i boku (Sam). Niemniej, z każdym wysilonym  
krokiem błota ubywało, za to rósł poziom wody.  
Przedarli się przez ostatnie trzciny i nagle stanęli niemal na środku rzeki, w tym miejscu  
niezbyt głębokiej, ale wartko płynącej i obrzeżonej gęstą, przenikliwie pachnącą roślinnością.  
Stali do pół uda (Kateri do pasa) w chłodnej, ciemnej wodzie, a ta obmywała ich małymi wirami  
i płynęła dalej, rozlewając się szeroko. Wolf River wiła się zakolami z lewa i z prawa, niknąc  
im z oczu za zakrętem. Za nimi dym ogarniał pole trzcin i pałek (z których wciąż wymykały  
się ptaki i drobne zwierzęta, tuż obok nich przepłynęła wydra czy kuna, a dalej zobaczyli  
większy cień, ani chybi przypominający borsuka), a trzask ognia stał się wyraźniejszy i jakby…  
głodniejszy. Spojrzeli za siebie, a w ich oczach odbiły się pierwsze płomienie wyglądające  
zza ściany zieloności. Dym buchnął ze zdwojoną siłą, sięgając po nich siwymi mackami.  
Odruchowo odstąpili krok dalej, tym samym zapadając się głębiej. Zniecierpliwiona Moqwaio  
wyrwała się Kateri, zanurzyła, wypłynęła i parsknąwszy jak foka, popłynęła na drugą, nie tak  
odległą, stronę. W zasadzie trudno było jej się dziwić, wciąż stali za blisko nadciągającego  
ognia i dymu. Wilczyca wydostała się na brzeg, z grubsza otrząsnęła i usiadła, czekając na  
resztę. Widocznie stwierdziła, że te kilka metrów wody wystarczą.  
\- Płyniemy za nią? – wydyszał Dean, pozwalając Samowi stanąć samodzielnie i samemu  
łapiąc zmącony oddech. - Tam nas chyba nie sięgnie…  
\- Nie umiem pływać – odpowiedziała Kateri niepewnie, zerkając to na ciemną wodę, to na  
smużącą dymem ścianę trzcin. Odkaszlnęła.  
\- Co? – spytali jednocześnie Winchesterowie.  
\- Oj, nieważne – zbagatelizowała. - Tu jest na tyle płytko, że da się przejść.  
Mówiąc to, zrobiła jeden krok za dużo, straciła grunt pod nogami i nagle znalazła się pod  
wodą, razem z plecakiem i głową, nie wspominając o Nikonie. Okazało się, że rzeka tylko  
wyglądała na zwodniczo płytką, główny nurt wyżłobił sobie głębsze koryto, a jeden krok  
czasem wystarcza do zguby. Dean zaklął, zdarł własny plecak i pięknym łukiem rzucił go  
na drugi brzeg (gdzie z mlaśnięciem utknął w przeciwległych trzcinach), wcisnął dryling do  
rąk Sama i zanurzył się w ślad za dziewczyną. Długo nie musiał szukać, bo szamotała się jak  
ryba na uwięzi, wywołując olbrzymie koła. Chwycił ją mocno i wywindował na płytszą wodę,  
prychającą, kaszlącą i klnącą na czym świat stoi. W dodatku monotematycznie.  
\- Szlag by to, aparat szlag trafił – wydyszała, wyrywając się Deanowi i zaglądając w ociekający  
wodą obiektyw. – Cholera jasna, szlag jaśnisty!  
\- Szlag by, znowu jestem cały mokry – odparował równie monotematycznie wściekły Dean.  
\- I znowu musiałem cię ratować.  
\- Się nie przyzwyczajaj! – wrzasnęła.  
\- Hej, czy to nie jest ociupinkę dziwne? – przerwał im Sam, wpatrzony w dymno-płomienisty  
spektakl za ich plecami i kurczowo trzymając dryling w objęciach. – Czy ogień powinien się  
tak zachowywać?  
Jak na komendę odwrócili głowy i z niedowierzaniem zobaczyli, jak połykające trzciny  
płomienie wydłużają się i wysmuklają, tworząc chudziutkie postacie, przypominające namalowane  
ręką dziecka ludzki, które pochylają się w ich stronę, wyciągając patykowate ręce. Wyglądało to  
groteskowo, ale płomienie sięgały coraz dalej, ścieląc się po wodzie jak ognisty dywan.  
\- Niech zgadnę, to pewnie Anamaqki – westchnął Dean, patrząc z rezygnacją, jak ogień  
wędruje po wodzie, co wydawałoby się fizyczną niemożliwością. Może nie poszedł na studia,  
ale liznął nieco fizyki, a do zapamiętywania nazw wszelkich zjaw miał fenomenalną pamięć.  
\- Jakieś, kurna, pomysły? Bo Kateri właśnie utopiła aparat i sesji zdjęciowej nie będzie…  
\- Nurkowanie? – mruknął Sam, któremu ogniste sylwetki zawirowały tuż przed samą  
twarzą. Dał kolejny krok do tyłu, zapominając, że lewa noga go nie utrzyma i z pluskiem  
zanurzył się pod wodę. Tym sposobem dryling podzielił los Nikona (choć istniała nadzieja, że  
w przeciwieństwie do aparatu da się go odratować), a chociaż Sama nikt nie musiał ratować,  
wynurzenie było godne prawdziwie grubej ryby, a mokre włosy i blada twarz upodobniły go do  
nimfy wodnej. Wyrośniętej. Dean ledwo na niego spojrzał, odnotowując z irytacją, że strzelba  
jest równie mokra co brat, po czym szarpnął znieruchomiałą Kateri, ciągnąc ją na głębinę.  
Nurkowanie to nie jest taki zły pomysł. Jeszcze chwila, a dziwny, pełzający po wodzie ogień  
ogarnie ich i pochłonie, a on naprawdę nie chce jeszcze umierać, ma takie widzimisie, żeby  
przeżyć ten obiecany rok!  
Jednak Kateri nie dała się nigdzie zaciągnąć, wpatrzona w patykowate postacie, które syczały  
wesoło, gnąc się w dziwnym tańcu. W blasku pomarańczowo-żółtych płomieni, od których biło  
gorąco jak z hutniczego pieca, jej smagła twarz nabrała dziwnego wyrazu. Nie był to strach, ani  
rezygnacja, ale czysta wściekłość. Czarne włosy oblepiały twarz, a oczy niemal płonęły, odbijając  
blask ognia. Rozpostarła ramiona, jakby zagradzając czemuś drogę i wrzasnęła ile sił w płucach.  
\- Dosyć tego dobrego! Podwijać ogony i do domu, żałosne kundle!  
\- Zwariowałaś? – upewnił się Dean tak zaskoczony, że i on zrobił krok do tyłu i wylądował  
obok Sama, niemal po pierś w wodzie. Kateri zerknęła na niego przelotnie, ale nie odpowiedziała  
ani nie cofnęła się przed żarem. Migdałowe oczy miała szeroko otwarte i lekko szkliste, rysy  
wyostrzone, jak wykute w ciemnym kamieniu, a usta zaciśnięte w determinacji. Jednym słowem  
wyglądała jak wariatka. Albo wieszczka.  
\- Powinnam to zrobić dawno temu – wymamrotała nieprzytomnie i znowu odwróciła się  
do płomienistych postaci, które już już sięgały po nią chudymi palcami, z widoczną ochotą  
i radością, chociaż nie miały na tyle wyraźnych twarzy, by to okazać. Ponownie uniosła ręce,  
osłaniając się nimi niczym tarczą. Wyglądała jak aktor teatru cieni – czarna sylwetka na tle  
ognistej kurtyny. Gdyby miały usta, Anamqki by zachichotały, przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczęła  
mówić drżącym głosem, stojąc niewzruszenie tuż przed ścianą rozpłomienionych trzcin: Ojcze,  
wołam do Ciebie z daleka, ale ufam, że słyszysz mój głos i ujrzysz moje serce. Zasłoniłam uszy na  
twoje wołanie i zamknęłam oczy, by nie widzieć twoich znaków, ale moje serce mnie zdradziło.  
Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, więc mi jej nie odmawiaj, a spełnię twoje życzenie.  
Stojący po pierś w ciemnej, zimnawej wodzie (na którym ogień kreślił migotliwe, złote  
refleksy) Sam i Dean zgodnie wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy ją odciągnąć,  
czy pozwolić na działanie, jakkolwiek głupie by się nie wydawało. W końcu ostatnim razem  
zamknęła ducha w aparacie…  
Syczące, wydłużone płomienie zafalowały i jakby odrobinę odstąpiły, a Kateri ciągnęła dalej:  
Ojcze, prosili mnie, bym zaorała ziemię, ale nie mogłam wziąć noża i rozerwać łona naszej  
Matki, bo po śmierci nie przyjęłaby mnie do swego łona, bym odpoczęła. Prosili mnie, bym  
kopała w poszukiwaniu kamieni, ale czy miałam kopać pod skórą naszej Matki w poszukiwaniu  
jej kości, by po mojej śmierci nie móc wejść w jej ciało, by się odrodzić. Jestem córką naszej  
Matki, tak jak jestem córką wyrosłą z twojego nasienia.  
\- Dlaczego ona tyle mówi? – spytał z pretensją Dean, z niedowierzaniem patrząc, jak ogień  
i jego patykowaci mieszkańcy przygasają i kurczą się w sobie. – I dlaczego po angielsku? Nie  
powinna po indiańsku?  
\- W narzeczu algonkińskim – poprawił go odruchowo Sam, tracąc niepewną równowagę  
i łapiąc brata za ramię, dzięki czemu o mało nie wepchnął go pod wodę. – I nie mam pojęcia.  
Może, żebyśmy lepiej zrozumieli…  
Tymczasem głos Kateri przybrał na sile, niosąc się nad wodą niczym grom. Nieco drżący  
grom, ale Anamaqki chyba tego nie zauważyły.  
\- Daj mi siłę wiatru, by przegonić zło, które nas ogarnęło. Daj mi silę burzy, by zmyć zło,  
które się panoszy. Daj mi siłę, a stanę się tym, kim powinna być!  
\- Jak teraz spadnie deszcz, to ja… - powiedział Sam, ale Dean nie dowiedział się, co Sam,  
bo w jednej chwili wokół nich rozpętała się ulewna burza. Deszcz siekł takimi strumieniami,  
że po chwili byli mokrzy tak samo od góry, jak i od dołu, a kaskady wody spieniły wodę w  
rzece. Rozlewisko spowiła gęsta para, przygaszone płomienie buchnęły kłębami dymu, a syk  
zalewnego paleniska konkurował o palmę pierwszeństwa z szumem rozszalałego deszczu.  
Anamaqi przepadły. Błysnęło i zagrzmiało, a z drugiego brzegu rozległo się rozpaczliwe  
szczekanie Moqwaio. Z mleczno-szarej mgły przy popalonych trzcinach wynurzyła się Kateri,  
zlana wodą, zdyszana i zakłopotana. Z nieba spływały prawdziwe potoki deszczu, rozmazując  
jej sylwetkę i zmniejszając i tak kiepską widoczność.  
\- Masz nam coś do powiedzenia? – zawołał przez kurtynę deszczu mokry jak nieszczęście  
Dean, a Sam wlepił w nią wielkie oczy spod przyklejającej się do czoła grzywki (a przynajmniej  
tak jej się zdawało, bo błysnęły w półmroku).  
\- Ee… może, że mój ojciec był szamanem? – zaryzykowała, brnąc w ich stronę przez deszcz,  
błoto i rzekę. – W przerwach, kiedy nie pił…  
Dean nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, mimo, że właśnie uniknęli śmierci w wyjątkowo giętkich  
i żyjących własnym życiem płomieniach. Jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: teraz nam to mówisz,  
kobieto?  
\- Czyli też jesteś szamanką? – upewnił się Sam, którego to w sumie mało obchodziło, bo  
marzył jedynie o tym, by przedostać się na drugą stronę, usiąść pod jakimś drzewem, narzucić  
na głowę coś wodoodpornego i odpłynąć w niebyt. Od dwóch dni żył jak w sennym koszmarze  
(z antraktem na biwak) i zaczynał mieć tego powyżej uszu. A stanie pośrodku rzeki w potokach  
deszczu zdecydowanie szkodziło mu na zdrowie. O, i jeszcze błysnęło…  
\- Nie i jeszcze raz nie – mruknęła Kateri. – Mowy nie ma, nie cierpię świata duchów. Jak  
widzieliście, nie jest zbyt przyjemny… No i musiałabym zostać dziewicą…  
Dean uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Rzeczywiście, byłaby to nieodżałowana strata…  
Dziewczyna była już tuż przy nim. Z bliska jej oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej skośne,  
usta pełniejsze, a mokre włosy ciemniejsze (i bardziej mokre). Poczuł, jak obejmuje go pod  
wodą, niekoniecznie w pasie. Tak, to naprawdę byłaby nieodżałowana strata…  
\- Przeprowadzisz mnie na drugi brzeg? – spytała, przylegając do niego jeszcze ciaśniej.  
– Naprawdę nie umiem pływać…  
Kolejna błyskawica rozdarła ciemności, a następujący tuż po niej grom dał wyraźnie do  
zrozumienia, że burza jest nad nimi. Deszcz zelżał, ale padał równomiernie, duże krople  
uderzały o taflę rzeki i wzbijały małe kręgi. Pogorzelisko za nimi dymiło i syczało, ciągle  
walcząc, ale powoli poddając się wodnemu naporowi.  
\- Wiecie, że woda przyciąga pioruny? – spytał retorycznie coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy Sam.  
\- To postaraj się udawać, że cię tu nie ma – burknął Dean, obejmując Kateri wpół i ciągnąc  
ją ze sobą w nurt rzeki. – Damy mają pierwszeństwo…  
\- Przypominam ci, że ja umiem pływać – zirytował się brat. – Nie potrzebuję twojej  
pomocy…  
\- Ze złamaną nogą? – spytał cierpko Dean.  
\- Poczekam – zgodził się z westchnieniem Sam, wystawiając twarz na deszcz.  
I tak był już mokry. Bardzo mokry.  
***  
O czwartej nad ranem Rick Snow spał snem sprawiedliwego i z pewności nie odebrałby  
telefonu, gdyby nie to, że za oknem szalała letnia burza, grzmocąc wyładowaniami z siłą  
artylerii, wypite wieczorem dwa piwa popędziły go do łazienki, a z niej prosto do kuchni i  
lodówki, skąd wyciągnął butelkę wody mineralnej i pił tak długo, jakby zjadł na kolację  
solonego śledzia (zamiast podeschniętej lasagne na wynos), a poza tym zapomniał wyłączyć  
komórkę, więc raźna melodyjka z Siedmiu wspaniałych rozlegała się teraz po całej sypialni, a  
wyświetlacz mrugał znacząco spośród pomiętej pościeli. Rick zerknął na ukazujący się numer  
i choć go nie znał, odebrał szybciej, nim zdążył pomyśleć.  
\- Tak? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Rick, tu Kateri – usłyszał. – Zadzwoń do chłopaków ze straży leśnej i powiedz, że w  
zakolu River Wolf przy Czarciej Dolinie się pali. Co prawda, strasznie leje, ale lepiej, żeby to  
zabezpieczyli.  
\- Po pierwsze - skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się nieludzko Rick, zachwycony faktem, że Kateri  
w ogóle do niego dzwoni, ale jednocześnie nieco zniechęcony, że nie dzwoni po to, by  
wybaczysz mu wszystkie grzechy i zaprosić do siebie na czułe przeprosiny. – A po drugie,  
sama zadzwoń…  
\- Chciałabym, ale utopiłam telefon, a do ciebie jakoś pamiętałam… numer. Sama nie wiem  
dlaczego.  
\- Utopiłaś telefon? – powtórzył bezmyślnie i spojrzawszy za okno, za którym rozgrywał się  
spektakl dźwięku i światła, zawahał się, odruchowo przeczesując zmierzwione włosy i ziewając  
z lekka. Tak, uwielbiał tę porę przed świtaniem. – To skąd dzwonisz? I gdzie jesteś?  
\- Nie ze swojego telefonu, jak widać. I mówiłam przecież, że jestem w zakolu rzeki przy  
Czarciej Dolinie.  
\- Mówiłaś, że tam wybuchł pożar… - uściślił, siadając z westchnieniem na łóżku. Czerwonożółte  
romby na kołdrze rozbłysły w stroboskopowym świetle błyskawicy, jakby stylizowany orzeł  
Menominee zrywał się do lotu. Za oknem huknęło od serca. Koniec świata, normalnie…  
\- Bo wybuchł, tylko uciekliśmy na czas – mruknęła Kateri wśród białych szumów, które  
nagle weszły na linię. - Rick, ja cię proszę, ty się skup i zadzwoń do straży, a nie przejmuj się  
tym, gdzie i z kim jestem.  
\- A z kim jesteś? – spytał odruchowo, prostując się na całą, dosyć sporą wysokość. Rick był  
naprawdę słusznego wzrostu i chociaż nie mógł konkurować z Samem (którego notabene nie znał),  
koszulka opinała się na nim w sposób ponadprzeciętny, a i łóżko musiał zamawiać na wymiar.  
Przy nim Kateri wyglądała na drobną i bezbronną, co, jak się przekonał, było dosyć mylące…  
\- Z dwoma kompletnie obcymi ci facetami, z którymi wybrałam się na biwak, tyle że średnio  
nam się udał, a my jesteśmy o mało co nie upieczeni i mało co nie utopieni – warknęła z dala  
Kateri, przebijając się przez zakłócenia. – I od razu odpowiem ci na niezadane pytania. Nie, to  
nie my wywołaliśmy pożar. Tak, to ja rozpętałam burzę. I tak, możesz być zazdrosny.  
\- Kateri… – powiedział z rosnącą irytacją, usiłującą zagłuszyć zazdrość, o której wspomniała,  
a która wypełza z niego jak wąż zielonooki. – Jest czwarta nad ranem, nie obchodzi mnie  
nieudany biwak ani twoje relacje z innymi facetami.  
\- Podobnie jak mnie nie interesowały twoje związki z połową żeńskiej ludności Kesheny,  
a i tak się o nich dowiedziałam… - syknęła w odpowiedzi, dobitnie przypominając, kto ku  
kogo zostawił.  
\- Kateri… - westchnął tylko Rick, wspominając własne… hm, błędy i dobrze wiedząc, że jej  
nie przegada (a sama o sobie mówiła, że nie lubi zbyt długich rozmów, akurat).  
\- Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę: to nie tak, jak myślisz, to cię ugryzę, jak tylko się zobaczymy  
– zagroziła przez piski na linii. – Już ja wiem, co mam myśleć…  
Wciąż lało jak z cebra, co chyba wpływało na sygnał telefoniczny. Padało i wiało (drzewa za  
oknami gięły się aż do ziemi), i choć przestało grzmieć i błyskać, Kateri była w samym środku  
rezerwatu nad Wolf River, na skraju pogorzeliska. Rickowi zwizualizowała się wizja bohatera  
galopującego na białym koniu i ratującego uwięzioną księżniczkę. Chociaż, z drugiej strony,  
Kateri bardziej przypominała Fionę niż Roszpunkę….  
\- To przyjadę po ciebie – zdecydował, walcząc sam ze sobą. Trzeba będzie wyjść na tą ulewę,  
dobrze, że chociaż wyłączyła się niebiańska lampa błyskowa…  
\- Po nas, wliczając w to Moqwaio – poprawiła dziewczyna, ale w jej głosie wyraźnie usłyszał  
ulgę. – Tylko nie jeepem, za choinkę nie dojedzie. Weź tą płaskodenną łódź od Bearów.  
\- W tym deszczu? – jęknął, już już sięgając po dżinsy i zatrzymując się w pół ruchu.  
\- Nie jesteś z cukru, nie rozpuścisz się – burknęła i dodała wyjaśniająco. – Potrzebujemy  
jakiegoś transportu, bo Sam ma złamaną nogę. I w ogóle jest trochę poobijany, dobrze, żeby jak  
najszybciej trafił na izbę przyjęć.  
\- Niech zgadnę, to ten gość, z którym ostatnio wychodziłaś z Loose Moose? – upewnił  
się Rick, niezbyt zachwyconą perspektywą poznania jej kochanka (a jak ją znał, zdążyła  
skonsumować znajomość, nie to, żeby była łatwa, ale jak już coś postanowiła, to nie było  
zmiłuj, a w tym przypadku widać było, że postanowiła z całą stanowczością).  
\- Nie, Sam to jego brat. Ale nie martw się, Deana też spotkasz… - niemal usłyszał, jak Kateri  
uśmiecha się tym swoim sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Już się cieszę – prychnął, zirytowany jeszcze bardziej, dodając retorycznie. - I niby skąd  
wiesz, że to zrobię?  
\- Bo wciąż mnie kochasz – przypomniała. - Albo masz wyrzuty sumienia. Albo boisz się  
ducha mojego ojca. Albo jesteś nie takim złym facetem. Do wyboru, do koloru.  
\- Albo jestem ostatnim frajerem – westchnął, poddając się.  
\- Też.  
Rozłączyła się. Rick postał przez chwilę przy zalewanym strugami wody oknie, za którym,  
gdyby nie chmury, powoli by się rozjaśniało i miarowo postukiwał komórką o kant dłoni.  
Drewniana podłoga ziębiła go w gołe stopy. Zadzwonić do straży, zadzwonić do Bearów, pożyczyć  
łódź i co jeszcze? Acha, wypadałoby by się ubrać. Najlepiej w kurtkę przeciwdeszczową. Cholera  
jasna, Kateri… jak zwykle zrównoważona, zadziorna i nieustępliwa. I ciut nieobliczalna, biorąc  
pod uwagę, gdzie i z kim się właśnie znalazła. Z drugiej strony, gdyby ktoś chciał wyrządzić jej  
krzywdę, sam byłby sobie winny, dostając dokładnie to, na co zasłużył…  
***  
Sam spał i śnił o ogniach piekielnych i kotłach z wrzącą smołą, chociaż, jak uznał po  
przebudzeniu, zwidujące mu się karykaturalne diabły z trójzębami i kosmatymi ogonami były  
już lekką przesadą. Co gorsza, im bardziej dmuchał na płomienie, chcąc je zgasić – te rosły  
jeszcze wyżej. Tak więc chwilowo czerwonookie diabły hasały wokół paleniska, a zwinięty na  
szerokim, choć krótkim łóżku Kateri i troskliwie przykryty barwnym pledem Sam przesypiał  
wczesne popołudnie, wcześniej nakarmiony zupą gulaszową i jabłecznikiem.  
Od kilku dni przesypiał prawie całe dnie i noce (z przerwami na czytanie książek i albumów  
z obszernej biblioteki Kateri, które zalegały na podłodze, stoliku i łóżku, pootwierane w różnych  
miejscach i pozakładane przedziwnym zakładkami w rodzaju papierków po cukierkach,  
suszonych liści i łyżeczek). Osłabienie powoli mijało (lekarz na izbie przyjęć uznał, że Sam ma  
anemię, co nie wiadomo dlaczego strasznie rozbawiło Deana), a uwięziona w gipsie noga nie  
tyle dokuczała bólem, co lekkim odrętwieniem i swędzeniem. Za towarzystwo miał Moqwaio,  
która najczęściej leżała przy łóżku rozciągnięta jak szary dywanik, co jakiś czas łypiąc na niego  
brązowym okiem, albo decydując się na wstanie, otrząsała się z łopotem uszu i liżąc go po ręku,  
domagała się wypuszczenia, nakarmienia lub podrapania po pysku. Co ciekawe, na widok  
pani (gdy ta po kilku godzinach wracała ze szkoły) psica chowała się w kąt i rozpłaszczała na  
podłodze jak placek, niemal bojąc się na nią spojrzeć – wyraźnie było jej wstyd, że zostawiła  
Kateri na środku rzeki i sama popłynęła na drugi brzeg. Kateri starała się ją przekonać,  
przekupując kośćmi, ale Moqwaio miała własne zdanie na ten temat. Nabroiła i już.  
Deana nie było całymi dniami, bo z pomocą lokalnego mechanika wyciągnął impalę z  
leśnych ostępów i teraz niemal nie wychodził z warsztatu, jakby bał się spuścić ją z oczu na  
dłużej niż to konieczne. Tak naprawdę sam ją reperował, ku uciesze Marca Lareby’ego, który  
miał dostać pieniądze za naprawę, a mógł zająć się innymi samochodami (w większości jeepami  
i pickapami, najczęstszymi w tej okolicy). Dean wracał do domostwa Kateri późnym wieczorem,  
umorusany smarem, olejem i bliżej niezidentyfikowaną substancją i znikał pod prysznicem  
na dobre kilkanaście minut, ciesząc się gorącą wodą i żelem o zapachu czarnego Axe (gdyby  
wiedział, że to pozostałość po Ricku, pewnie by się tak nie cieszył). Biorąc po uwagę, że Kateri  
nie miała telewizora, cud, że w ogóle wracał. Za to wiedział, że czeka na niego coś dobrego do  
jedzenia (niekoniecznie kupowanego na wynos, a wprost przeciwnie – domowego, zawiesistego  
i mięsnego, bo Kateri, ku żalowi Sama, była równie mięsożerna co Dean), a w lodówce nigdy  
nie zabraknie piwa (które i on systematycznie donosił). I udało mu się wreszcie doczytać „Grę  
Geralda” Kinga do końca, co było wyczynem nie mniej imponującym niż wytrzymanie w  
celibacie telewizyjnym. Tak czy inaczej, w nocy brak telewizora jakoś mu nie przeszkadzał…  
Kateri wracała do domu z lekcji (a miała ich raptem parę godzin dziennie) i czuła się, jakby  
miała dwóch mężów, których musi oprać, oporządzić i nakarmić. Właściwie nie musiała, ale ją  
to bawiło. Gotowała nieźle (co za ich wspólnych czasów zdecydowanie doceniał Rick, a ostatnio  
dla samej siebie jakoś jej się nie chciało), miała z kim pogadać (bo z Moqwaio konwersacja  
była jednostronna), a co ważniejsze, było to o tyle przyjemne, że zarówno Sam (z którym siłą  
rzeczy spędzała większość czasu, o ile w tym czasie nie spał), jak i Dean byli niegłupi, a ona, nie  
wiedzieć czemu, miała alergię na niespecjalnie bystrych facetów, pewnie dlatego, że większość  
życia spędziła z wyjątkowo inteligentnym i oczytanym ojcem. Raz, w przebłysku rozbawienia  
pomyślała, że plusem z posiadania dwóch mężów powinien być także podwójny seks, ale  
stłumiła w sobie podobne ciągoty. Z drugiej strony, dzięki Deanowi nie mogła narzekać na  
niezaspokojenie, choć z uwagi na bliskość uśpionego (lub nie uśpionego) Sama oraz niespokojnej  
Moqwaio i karygodnie wąską kanapę, wspólne chwile z konieczności były … wyciszone.  
Ze ścian zniknęły wszystkie zdjęcia czarnego wilka, komisyjnie wyjęte z ramek i  
spalone (po gwałtownej burzy ochłodziło się, więc nikt z sąsiadów nie zdziwił się, że Kateri  
rozpaliła w kominku). Jednak nikt nie odczuł wielkiej zmiany, a prawdziwy Moqwaio nie  
ujawnił się ich oczom, by powiedzieć, co myśli o własnym uwięzieniu. Winchesterowie byli  
usatysfakcjonowani, jakby pozbycie się magicznych zdjęć było kropką nad i, która zamknęła  
rozdział indiańskich duchów błąkających się po lasach nad River Wolf, jednak Kateri nie  
do końca wierzyła w szczęśliwie zakończenia. Spotkanie z Nokomo, Meshe-Kinabikiem i  
Anamaqki zaburzyło jej twardo stąpający po zmieni światopogląd, którego broniła jak lwica  
od najwcześniejszych lat młodości. Jej ojciec był szamanem Menominee i przez ich dom  
przewijało się wielu mieszkańców Kesheny i okolic, potrzebujących wsparcia duchowego,  
lub po prostu poklepania w ramię i usłyszenia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Reagan Tousey  
należał do Rady Starszych i przewodniczył corocznym spotkaniom Pow Wow, ceremoniom  
inicjacyjnym i zebraniom Długich Strzał. O ile to Kateri była w stanie zaakceptować i uznać  
za zaangażowanie się w sprawy społeczności Kesheny (w zwykłym życiu był nauczycielem w  
college, gdzie również udzielał się ponad miarę, prowadząc m. in. kółko fotograficzne), nie  
chciała mieć nic wspólnego z domniemanym światem mitów i legend, kontaktami z duchami  
przodków czy poszukiwaniem duchów opiekuńczych. Wędrówki po lesie, zbieranie jagód,  
grzybów i ziół, a nawet polowania – tak, podróże duchowe i kontakty z drugim światem –  
nigdy. Widziała, jakie trudne było to dla ojca (właśnie te idiotyzmy obwiniała za to, że z czasem  
zaczął zbyt często sięgać do kieliszka) i za nic nie chciała zająć jego miejsca, chociaż wszyscy  
tego oczekiwali. Córka powinna pójść w ślady ojca… I w pewnym sensie tak zrobiła, prawda?  
Podobnie jak on została nauczycielką, tak jak on dodatkowo pracowała z dzieciakami, które  
miały mniejsze lub większe kłopoty (i tak jak on czasami zbyt dużo piła). Ale nie chciała zostać  
szamanką (Boże, co za idiotyzm!), choćby za cenę zakłócenia równowagi duchowej plemienia  
(w którą i tak nie wierzyła). Uzdrowiciel? Pośrednik z duchami przodków? Strażnik sięgającego  
niebios Axis Mundi? Bzdura i jeszcze raz bzdura. A teraz okazało się, że duchy istniały, a  
ona miała pewnego rodzaju moc, by je odgonić (bądź przywołać). Postrzeganie świata Kateri  
załamało się jak domek z kart, w czym nie pomogło przebywanie z Winchesterami, którzy  
wyraźnie wierzyli we wszystkie rzeczy nadprzyrodzone (oprócz Wielkiej Stopy i św. Mikołaja)  
i z wieloma się chyba zetknęli.  
Kateri przemogła się i poszła porozmawiać z Radą Starszych, a nawet z dawnym przyjacielem  
ojca, którego dotąd unikała jak ognia. Opowiedziała o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w lesie  
nad River Wolf, a czego była świadkiem lub uczestnikiem, choć do końca nie wiedziała, na ile  
jej uwierzyli. Poprosili o to, czego się najbardziej obawiała - by udała się w podróż duchową i  
odnalazła swego ducha opiekuńczego, na co zawsze bezskutecznie nalegał ojciec. Nie chciała,  
tym bardziej przy Winchesterach, ale po dwóch nocach, w których podczas snu prześladował  
ją ciemny, nieokreślony kształt o podejrzanie wilczych kształtach (przynajmniej po tym, kiedy  
udawało jej się w końcu zasnąć w szerokich, ale niezbyt wygodnych objęciach Deana, a później  
w wąskich, ale wygodniejszych objęciach kanapy - po pierwszej nocy Dean spasował i odtąd spał  
na podłodze, zwinięty na starej kołdrze i kilku kocach), postanowiła pójść za ich radą i nazbierała  
drobnych grzybków o witkowatych nóżkach i kulistych kapelusikach, które po zmiażdżeniu  
trysnęły niebieskawym sokiem. Świetnie, nie dość, że alkoholiczka, to jeszcze narkomanka…  
Siedziała na kanapie, z nogami przykrytymi kraciastym pledem. Na kominku palił się  
niewielki ogień, chociaż nie pamiętała, by go rozpalała. W pokoju było ciemnawo, a za oknami  
w całkowitej czerni błyszczały miriady gwiazd, lśniąc jak drogocenne kamienie rozrzucone na  
aksamicie. Jakby do niewielkiego domku z doczepionym do zewnętrznej ściany kamiennym  
kominem zaglądał cały wszechświat. Gwiazdy przesuwały się powoli, tworząc całkiem nowe  
konstelacje, a wraz z nimi obracały się drewniane ściany, sufit i podłoga. Jak w kalejdoskopie.  
Kateri zamrugała i skupiła wzrok na Moqwaio, która siedziała przy kominku, przypatrując  
się pani z przekrzywioną głową i wyraźnym zastanowieniem. Ale od kiedy jej pies jest czarny  
jak noc i ma złociste oczy? Wilk otrząsnął się, wstając i podszedł bliżej, z każdym krokiem  
ogromniejąc, tak, że stając przed nią był już wielkości człowieka. W żółtych oczach wirowały  
płomienie, a sierść falowała pod wpływem niewidzialnego podmuchu.  
\- Przyszłaś nareszcie, córko – przemówił gardłowym głosem, brzmiącym niemal jak  
warkot. Czarny pysk znalazł się o cal od Kateri, poczuła gorący oddech omiatający jej twarz,  
a jednak nie przestraszyła się, ani nie cofnęła. To tylko wizja psylocybinowa, nic więcej. Świat  
się nie kręci, za oknem nie przesuwają się galaktyki, a ona nie rozmawia z mrocznym wilkiem,  
jakkolwiek wielki by się nie wydawał.  
\- Nie jestem twoją córką – odpowiedziała ostro.  
Moqwaio uśmiechnął się całym pyskiem, o ile możnaby założyć, że psy potrafią się  
uśmiechać. Białe kły błysnęły zza czarnych warg jak błyskawica przecinająca nocne niebo.  
\- Jesteś – odparł warkotliwie. – Chociaż marnotrawną.  
Zniknął, a na jego miejscu stanął jej własny ojciec, jak zawsze lekko zafrasowany, z  
przerzedzonymi, siwawymi włosami, ubrany w jedną z wielu nieodłącznych koszul w kratę  
i połatane dżinsy. Nawet pachniał sobą – mieszaniną piżma, flaneli i whisky. Pokój rozpłynął  
się w nicość, w ciemność i gwiazdy, a Kateri stała zawieszona w próżni naprzeciw tak dobrze  
znanej sobie postaci. Mimowolnie łzy zapiekły ją pod powiekami.  
\- Tato… - szepnęła. – To naprawdę ty?  
\- Nie, Kateri – odpowiedział śpiewnie starszy mężczyzna. – To tylko moje odbicie, ale  
możesz mnie zobaczyć, kiedy tylko zapragniesz, tak samo jak innych.  
Szerokim gestem wskazał za siebie, gdzie wśród gwiazd formowały się sylwetki jego  
poprzedników, utkane z cieni i niepewnego blasku. Korowód postaci rozwijał się niczym  
czarno-biały gobelin, wdawałoby się - w nieskończoność.  
\- Bądź tym, kim powinnaś być, a będziemy przy tobie… - powiedział cichnącym głosem,  
oddalając się, choć nie przesuwając, tak jak to bywa we śnie.  
\- Tato…  
Kateri wciągnęła rękę, by go dotknąć i nagle poczuła się jak dziewczynka z zapałkami – wizja  
ojca zniknęła, a ona znowu siedziała na własnej kanapie, otoczona solidnymi, drewnianymi  
ścianami, tyle że za oknami szalała niezwykła burza, tak gwałtowna, że błyskawice uderzały  
jedna po drugiej, zalewając pokój oślepiającym, stroboskopowym światłem. Oślepiona,  
kurczowo zamknęła oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, wokół panoszył się jasny dzień, a przed nią stał  
postawny, na pół nagi mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami, mocno zarysowanymi rysami  
twarzy, pełnymi ustami i oczami w kolorze miodu, w których błyszczały złote iskierki.  
\- Jeszcze Manabusha mi brakowało – jęknęła, czując narastający ból u nasady nosa. – Chyba  
nie jesteś moim duchem opiekuńczym?  
\- Ależ jestem - odparł z wieloznacznym uśmiechem, a Kateri aż westchnęła z wrażenia. Już  
nie dziwiła się szamankom, że zachowywały czystość, by obcować z duchami. Ciekawe, do  
jakiego stopnia można pogrążyć się w wizji?  
\- Szkoda, że to tylko sen – powiedziała z westchnieniem.  
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie. Drewniane i kościane ozdoby  
zastukały o siebie, a długie włosy musnęły jej czoło i policzki. Był tak blisko, że widziała  
ogień płonący w złocistych tęczówkach. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, a pokój nagle obrócił się  
i zmienił położenie, dół zamienił się z górą i choć wciąż siedziała na kanapie, włosy opadały  
swobodnie ku ziemi, a serce zaczęło podchodzić do gardła. Świetnie, nieistotne jak cudowna  
była pochylająca się nad nią zjawa, jej zaczynało robić się niedobrze…  
\- Czy już w nas wierzysz? – spytał Manabush, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Wierzysz w swojego  
ducha opiekuńczego?  
\- Wierzę – odparła szybko. – Wierzę we wszystko. A teraz obróć mnie z powrotem, bo to  
się źle skończy…  
\- Źle się skończy, jeśli w końcu nie usłuchasz głosu przodków i nie zajmiesz miejsca ojca  
– odparował, ale posłusznie zmienił perspektywę, tyle że teraz za oknami zagościła nagle  
mroźna zima, a szyby pokryły się lodowymi wzorami układającymi w wykrzywione twarze.  
Ogień na kominku przybrał odcienie niebieskości, a w pokoju zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Kateri  
zatrzęsła się, choć na mężczyźnie chłód nie zrobił najmniejszego wrażenia. Nic dziwnego, był  
przecież duchem… Lub bogiem.  
\- Akurat, czuję się jak na wiecu agitacyjnym – powiedziała, szczękając zębami i starając się  
za wszelką ceną zachować przytomność umysłu. - Zostań tym, kim powinnaś. Źle się skończy,  
jeśli nie usłuchasz głosu przodków… Niby dlaczego? I ludzie i duchy doskonale poradzą sobie  
beze mnie…  
\- Nie, Kateri Tousey, nie poradzą – odrzekł czarnowłosy mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy i delikatnie  
dotykając jej zmarzniętego policzka. - Jesteś bramą pomiędzy naszymi światami, przywołujesz  
nas i odwołujesz, chociaż sama o tym nie wiesz…  
\- Ja? – spytała przez łzy, które nie wiadomo skąd spłynęły jej z oczu i momentalnie  
zaczęły zamarzać na skórze, paląc jak ogień. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinna płakać. – To ja  
przywołałam Moqwaio? I innych? Dlaczego to musiałam być ja?  
\- Bo jesteś córką swojego ojca – odparł, a jego ciepła ręka odpędzała chłód i szron, który  
zaczynał pokrywać pokój i wpełzać na ściany, regały i kanapę, biorąc je w posiadanie skrzącej  
bieli. - Bo jesteś Menominee. Bo jestem twoim duchem opiekuńczym, a potężniejszego ponad  
mnie nie spotkasz. Zostałaś do tego stworzona, ale musisz nauczyć się panować nad mocą…  
\- Nie mam żadnej mocy – zaprotestowała słabo, nie potrafiąc uciec przed jego dotykiem.  
Czy była na tyle rozbudzona, że nawet podczas wizji musiała myśleć o jednym? To chyba nie  
świadczyło niej zbyt dobrze. Świetnie, a więc alkoholiczka, narkomanka i jeszcze uzależniona  
od seksu… z duchem opiekuńczym. Doskonały materiał na szamankę.  
\- Masz i musisz się nauczyć się nad nią panować – powiedział poważnie, nachylając się i  
składając na jej zimnych ustach palący pocałunek. – Bądź naszym głosem, a nauczymy cię z  
niej korzystać…  
U jego boku zmaterializował się ogromny czarny wilk, a za nim syczące, czerwonawe płomienie,  
spośród których, jak diabeł z pudełka, wyskoczyły chwiejne sylwetki Anamaqki. Lód ustąpił  
miejsca żarowi, zza ognia wyjrzała blada postać kruczowłosej dziewczyny, za nią wijące się sploty  
rogatego węża, a dalej coraz mocniej blaknące postacie szamanów i szamanek plemienia.  
\- Potrzebujecie nas – powiedziały zwielokrotnionym echem mary. – Menominee nas  
potrzebują…  
\- Nie, to wy potrzebujecie nas – odparła z przekonaniem dziewczyna. Spojrzała na ducha Reagana  
Tousey’a, wiedząc już, że zrobi wszystko, byle móc go widywać. Wpatrzyła się w Manabusha i jej  
serce zatrzepotało jak u spłoszonego ptaka. – Póki o was pamiętamy, istniejecie…  
\- To prawda – rozległ się gardłowy szept Moqwaio. Kudłaty pysk otarł się o nią miękko, a  
czerwony język zostawił mokry ślad na ramieniu. Manabush objął brata wilka za kudłaty kark  
i musnął ustami czoło Kateri, a jego pocałunek był niczym obietnica i przypieczętowanie.  
\- Więc pamiętaj o nas, a my obdarzymy cię mocą duchów podziemia, siłą żywiołów, czarem  
Nokomo…  
\- I gwiazdką z nieba – mruknęła, czując jak wszystko wokół zaczyna wirować w coraz szybszym  
tempie, a przed oczami pojawiają się kolorowe błyski i powidoki. – Ale niech będzie…  
Wirowanie zmieniło się w miarowy ruch do przodu i do tyłu, z towarzyszeniem odległego  
psiego popiskiwania i głosów wołających w tle jej imię. Fajerwerki pod powiekami przybladły  
i odpłynęły, widmowe dzwonki przycichły, a w ustach zaschło jakby nie piła od wielu dni. Co  
tam pragnienie, kiedy gwałtowne potrząsanie nie ustawało, a Kateri chyba znała winowajcę…  
\- Co ty masz z tym potrząsaniem? – wymamrotała, otwierając oczy i widząc tuż przed sobą  
zaniepokojoną twarz Deana. Ta zmarszczka na jego czole była słodka… - Żyję przecież…  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wrzasnął, przestając nią potrząsać, ale mocno obejmując w pasie i  
sadzając do pionu. Kateri nie zdziwiła się, że siedzi na podłodze, zaplątana w koc, ale zdziwiła  
ją asysta obu braci Winchesterów, siedzących przy niej jak kury na grzędzie.  
\- Byłam w podróży… duchowej – wymruczała obronnie. Rozejrzała się dookoła,  
odnotowując ze zdziwieniem, że w pokoju powoli się ściemnia, a przecież, kiedy zabierała się  
za przyrządzanie grzybków, było wczesne popołudnie, a Sam spał jak zabity, przykryty pledem  
i zakopany w nim razem z głową. – Co się stało?  
\- Nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić – wyjaśnił Sam, nerwowo przegarniając grzywkę, która już  
dawno przestała być grzywką i dramatycznym gestem wskazując na ławę, na której poniewierały  
się resztki niebieskawych grzybowych nóżek. – I znaleźliśmy to…  
\- Naćpałaś się i tyle – burknął Dean, wyraźnie poddenerwowany i jak zauważyła, wciąż w  
przybrudzonej smarem koszulce i dżinsach. Jednym słowem, dopiero co wrócił z warsztatu.  
– Przez chwilę nie oddychałaś, wiesz? – dodał podminowany, jakoś nie mogąc wypuścić ją  
z objęć. Swoją drogą, grzał niczym żeliwny piecyk.  
\- I potrząsanie miało mi pomóc? – zapytała sarkastycznie, nie narzekając jednak na  
unieruchomienie. Brakowało jeszcze Moqwaio, która powinna wpychać się na trzeciego i lizać  
ją po szyi. Acha, słychać ją zza drzwi, widocznie chłopaki wyrzucili ją na czas akcji ratunkowej.  
Biedna psica…  
– Usta usta byś mi lepiej zrobił - dorzuciła z minimalną pretensją. - Albo Sam…  
\- Kateri…  
\- No co? – trochę kręciło jej się w głowie, a obrazy z wizji wciąż przewijały przed oczyma.  
\- Byłam w podróży duchowej i spotkałam Manabusha. On jest moimi duchem opiekuńczym,  
wiecie? I, o rany, jaki on przystojny! I Moqwaio i… ten, no, mam teraz moc ich wszystkich.  
Wszystkich, mówię.  
\- Tak? – spytał sarkastycznie Dean, trudno powiedzieć czy bardziej zirytowany wzmianką  
o Manabushu czy plączącym się językiem dziewczyny. Moqwaio demolowała drzwi, usiłując  
dostać się do środka.  
\- Tak – prychnęła nie zbita z tropu Kateri. – Na przykład dzięki Anamaqki już nigdy mi  
będę miała problemu z rozpaleniem zimą w kominku, hura. A dzięki Nokomo mogę mieć  
każdego faceta, a on ani piśnie. Może wypróbujmy…  
Tu spojrzała na Sama, ale ten, nie wiedzieć czemu, zamiast ulec jej urokowi, na widok  
błędnego wzroku i skupionej miny dziewczyny, wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem. Kateri  
zmarszczyła brwi. Hm, chyba musi jeszcze poćwiczyć.  
\- Tylko nie wiem, co mi przyjdzie z mocy Meshe-Kinabika… - zastanowiła się na głos, nieco  
zbita z tropu. Jakoś nie uśmiechały jej się te wężowe sploty, zapach mułu i paszcza uzbrojona  
w ostre zęby.  
\- W końcu nauczysz się pływać – mruknął Dean, już lekko rozchmurzony. Rany boskie, ale  
ta dziewczyna miała odjazdy. Jak nie kac, to bad trip. Mimo wszystko szkoda, że trzeba będzie  
się z nią rozstać, kto wie, co by jeszcze wymyśliła…  
\- Będziesz wyjątkowo giętka na lekcjach jogi – podsunął z drugiej strony rozbawiony Sam.  
On też uważał, że Kateri była stworzona do kłopotów, a tym samym – wręcz idealna dla Deana.  
Miał ochotę zakrzyknąć „ożeń się z nią”, tak jak niegdyś Dean przy Sarze, tylko że jak zwykle,  
znowu mieli ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Poprawka, musieli ruszyć w dalszą drogę, by mógł stanąć  
na głowie i wymyślić sposób na ocalenie brata (może hoo-doo?), bo inaczej Dean nie będzie  
miał przyszłości ani z Kateri, a z kimkolwiek innym.  
\- Się nie znacie – burknęła tymczasem dziwczya, której euforia psylocybinowa mijała, a za  
to zaczynało robić się niedobrze. Ciekawe, alkohol czy grzybki, i tak kończyła z narastającymi  
mdłościami… A Moqwaio popiskiwała i drapała w drzwi wejściowe, jakby chciała przekopać  
się na drugą stronę. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, drzwi nie były zbyt solidne.  
\- Znamy, znamy – burknął Dean, z jawną niechęcią wypuszczając Kateri z objęć i podnosząc  
się z podłogi. – Sam, wpuść psa, bo rozwali ścianę, a potem grzecznie posadź naszą Janis Joplin  
na kanapie. Kawy jej zrobię.  
\- Nie piję kawy – zaprzeczyła słabo, czując żółć podchodzącą do gardła.  
\- Teraz się napijesz…- zarządził. Może nie znał się na grzybkach halucynogennych, ale na  
skutkach ubocznych nadużycia oraz odpowiednich ku temu lekarstwach – jak najbardziej.  
I Kateri po raz pierwszy w życiu posłuchała.  
***  
Po tygodniu chevrolet impala z 1967 roku odzyskał kształty i nieskazitelną czerń, Sam nabrał  
sił i zyskał sporo nowych czerwonych krwinek (oraz kilka dodatkowych nieprzyzwoitych  
napisów i rysunków na gipsie), Moqwaio rozsmakowała się w jego lewym bucie (który  
ukradkiem wyniosła za dom), a Dean, rozleniwiony domowym jedzeniem, nocnymi igraszkami  
i bezowocnym czekaniem na pokaz szamańskich mocy Kateri, jakoś nie kwapił się do wyjazdu.  
Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie potrwa to długo.  
A potem zadzwonił Bobby Singer z wieściami o dziwacznych wydarzeniach, żywcem  
wyjętych z bajki o trzech świnkach i złym wilku, Sam przerzucił się z legend indiańskich na  
zbiór baśni braci Grimm (nie przestając przy tym rozmyślać o andersenowskiej opowieści  
o matce oraz colcie, demonie z rozdroża i ewentualnym zmuszeniu go do posłuszeństwa), a  
Dean postanowił, że nie będzie się niczym przejmował i kupił kilka butelek whisky, które Kateri  
momentalnie schowała za regał, zostawiając mu jedną na pociechę i zarządzając pożegnalną  
partię pokera. Do północy tylko Sam pozostał kompletnie ubrany.  
Ostatniej nocy Kateri postanowiła udowodnić, że jednak ma coś z Nokomo. Dean nie  
protestował, kiedy wyciągnęła go z domu i trzymając za rękę (jakby się bała, że ucieknie)  
zaprowadziła w kąt niewielkiego ogrodu, gdzie między kamienną podmurówką a rozłożystym  
klonem, którego liście powoli zaczynały czerwienieć na końcach (chociaż oczywiście po  
ciemku nikt nie był w stanie tego zauważyć) wybujale rosły bazylia, majeranek i oregano,  
wypełniając powietrze przenikliwą wonią. Kwitnąca pod murem maciejka, która budziła się  
do życia dopiero w nocy, pachniała jeszcze mocniej. Gwiazdy świeciły przymglonym światłem,  
ustępując miejsca księżycowi w niepełnej pełni. Było dosyć ciepło, chociaż naga skóra miał  
prawo pokryć się gęsią skórką.  
\- Mam dosyć nasłuchiwania, czy Sam śpi, czy udaje – stwierdziła Kateri, rzucając na ziemię  
gruby koc w barwne geometryczne wzory. – Zaczynam się dusić od tych tłumionych jęków.  
\- To nie jęcz – zauważył Dean, rozbawiony jej zdecydowaniem. Chwycił ją wpół i zsunął  
jedną rękę na i pod koronkowe bokserki (spodni już nie miała, dzięki rozbieranemu pokerowi  
i nadmiernemu szczęściu młodszego Winchestera).  
\- Sam nie jęcz – odparowała, splatając dłonie na jego karku i wspinając się na palce, by  
dosięgnąć ust. Wargi miała miękkie, ciepłe i lekko wilgotne, a język ruchliwy.  
\- Nie jęczę – zaprotestował słabo, ale jego protest zginął w głębi pocałunku.  
\- Akurat – wymruczała jeszcze Kateri, nim pociągnęła go za sobą na koc. Dobrze, że po tylu  
latach łowów upadanie miał przećwiczone do perfekcji. Pozbyli się większości szmatek, które  
wciąż mieli na sobie i przez chwilę mocowali się, kto pozostanie na górze, ale Dean wygrał,  
zagarniając ją pod siebie, ściągając koszulkę na wąskich ramiączkach i zaczynając kreślić  
językiem skomplikowaną mapę na odsłoniętej skórze. Kateri wiła się pod nim jak piskorz,  
zwłaszcza gdy dotarł do niewielkich, lecz w miarę pełnych piersi, drażniąc ciemniejące sutki  
i zataczając wokół nich mniejsze i większe koła. Gwałtowne ruchy jej ciała tylko bardziej go  
podniecały, a swoisty wrestling dostarczał obojgu sporej przyjemności. On lubił brać, a ona  
dawać, nikomu nie działa się krzywda (nie licząc czerwonawych śladów na plecach Deana). W  
dyskretnym blasku księżyca jaśniejsze ciało splatało się z o nutę ciemniejszym, karmelowym.  
Maciejka i bazylia pachniały oszałamiająco, walcząc o palmę pierwszeństwa. Wygrała słodko280  
cynamonowa woń drobnych fioletowych kwiatków.  
W końcu Kateri poniechała udawanego oporu i wpuściła mężczyznę do własnego, gorącego  
wnętrza, jednocześnie wypychając biodra, by poczuć go głębiej i oplatając nogami, by spleść  
się z nim ciaśniej. Spojrzeli na siebie, nieruchomiejąc na moment, zielone oczy błysnęły w  
półmroku, brązowe skryła ciemność, ale to Kateri poruszyła się pierwsza, zachęcając do  
dalszych zmagań. Ruch był płynny, miarowy jak wahadło zegara szafkowego, wychylające się i  
powracające w rytm sekundnika. Trybiki i zębate kółka w maszynerii dziewczyny rozgrzały się  
do czerwoności. Żar rósł i rósł, by zalać ją wszechogarniającym spazmem, a nikt i nic nie było  
w stanie zatrzymać jęku, jaki wydobył się ze spierzchniętych ust. Drżenie przeszło przez całe  
jej ciało, wsiąkając w szorstki koc i ostro pachnącą ziołami ziemię pod nim.  
Dean wymruczał coś niezrozumiale i znowu zaczął całować jej twarz, szyję i ramiona, coraz  
zachłanniej i niemal boleśnie. Rozłączyli się tylko na chwilę, przetaczając na bok i dalej, aż  
dziewczyna przylgnęła brzuchem do szorstkiej faktury pledu, a Dean znalazł się za nią, wślizgując  
z powrotem i niemal przygniatając własnym ciężarem. Zamruczał jej do ucha, a Kateri znowu  
ogarnęły dreszcze, tym bardziej, że po chwili poczuła na karku jego język, pieszczący zagłębienia  
u nasady kręgów i sięgający płatków uszu. Kto powiedział, że tylko mężczyźni mają wrażliwy  
kark? I choć czuła się całkowicie unieruchomiona i trochę przerażona tą bezbronnością (chyba  
jeszcze nikomu nie pozwoliła na taką dominację), pieszczota pocałunków, liźnięć i lekkich  
ugryzień wynagrodziła jej wszystko. A Dean przyspieszył, ruchy stały coraz gwałtowniejsze,  
napięcie nie do zniesienia. Kateri westchnęła, słysząc jego urywany oddech i wyczuwając  
ułamek sekundy, kiedy zatrzymał się, balansując na krawędzi spełnienia i w końcu dał mu się  
ponieść. Szczerze mówiąc, uwielbiała tę chwilę na równi z własną przyjemnością. Podobnie jak  
uwielbiała moment, gdy leżeli wyczerpani tuż obok siebie, tym razem dodatkowo nagrodzeni  
bonusem gwiazd gęsto rozsianych na niebie i księżyca otoczonego podwójna aureolą.  
Lecz ten raz miał być ich ostatnim, więc Kateri poczuła niechciane łzy gromadzące się pod  
powiekami. Żeby Dean ich nie zauważył, skuliła się na boku i wtuliła w niego jak szczeniak  
szukający ciepła sióstr i braci. Przerzuciła rękę przez jego brzuch, sięgając dłoni, spoczywającej  
bezwładnie na kocu. Przesunęła palcami po drewnianych paciorkach bransoletki, a potem  
zdjęła ją jednym szarpnięciem i wsunęła na własny nadgarstek. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko w  
półmroku, pogrążony w szachownicy światła i cieni i otulony aromatem maciejki i ziół. Jeśli  
nawet czuł coś ponad zwykły żal, jak zwykle tego nie okazał.


	5. Epilog

Odchodząca zima była dosyć lekka, choć za oknem leżało jeszcze kilka centymetrów śniegu, a  
z parapetu zwieszały się grube sople lodu. Zmierzch zapadał szybko, chociaż było ledwo marcowe  
popołudnie. W wyłożonym drewnem pokoju paliła się tylko jedna lampa, rzucając ciepły blask  
na kąt przed kominkiem. Kateri siedziała na kanapie, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i opierając je  
o ciepły bok Moqwaio, która co jakiś czas poprawiała ułożenie, by wygodniej przytulić się do  
pani. W drewnianym domu przy Go Around Street dalej nie było telewizora, ale z ustawionego  
na parapecie radia dobiegały zmieszane głosy Kenny Rogersa i Dolly Parton. Stojące w glinianym  
wazonie gałęzie ostrokrzewu i kolczastego mahoniu zwieszały się nad sam blat ławy.  
Kateri sięgnęła po leżące przed nią zdjęcia. Nie, nie fotografowała już istot żywych. W palcach  
prześlizgiwały się zimowe obrazy drzew, liści, nieba i chmur. Nagle dziewczyna westchnęła i  
czując kopnięcie, pogładziła się po wypukłym brzuchu, który wypychał grubą, dzianinową  
sukienkę. Mała wierciła się jak bączek, układając do popołudniowej drzemki. Kateri odruchowo  
spojrzała na fotografię ustawioną na kominku, jedną jedyną w całym domu przedstawiającą  
coś innego niż krajobraz. Z oprawionego w ciemną ramkę zdjęcia spoglądał na nią zielonooki,  
piegowaty mężczyzna o pełnych ustach i nieco uniesionej brwi. Jednej. Uchwyciła go, gdy  
mówił coś do brata, obrócony półprofilem, jakby rozbawiony i ironiczny. Jednakże jego oczy  
się nie uśmiechały, kryjąc cień, który co prawda nie przesłaniał ich niespotykanej barwy, lecz  
zalegał w głębi utajonym smutkiem. Nie wiedział, że zrobiła mu zdjęcie, tak jak nie wiedział,  
dlaczego musiała je zrobić. A ona po prostu chciała mieć pewność, że Deanna będzie wiedziała,  
jak wyglądał jej ojciec. Nawet jeśli miałaby nigdy go nie spotkać. Choć, któż to wie…  
Kateri uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, poprawiła wśród fałdów barwnego koca i spojrzawszy  
na przygasający ogień w kominku, ruchem ręki rozpaliła go na nowo. Dziecko potrzebuje  
ciepła…


End file.
